


Insecurity Outbreak

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A new threat from an old threat comes and plagues Nemo and Logan, F/M, Logan and Nemo try to figure out why, M/M, Nico finally dies like he's not coming back, Pete gets pregnant again, She really wanted that baby, We never end things sad but I don't want to give too much away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: The group struggles after Nico finally kills himself for real and is now gone. Nemo and Logan grief by looking into Nico's memories to find out why when they release something darker.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Depression's last attack. Everyone's beginning to be able to calm down. Ori still talks to Nemo and they now have multiple bracelets or anklets that they make during their talks. Nico does his best to give Roman his space, though in doing so he usually misses a lot of family events. Pete still disappears almost every night. Lue usually stays quiet and keeps to himself, wondering why he's still up here with the light sides. Raven healed quickly and was hesitant at first about Pete's continued visits, but Pete reassured him he would be okay. Pete stands outside Logan's door, fidgeting with her cape. She needed to keep trying, now she needs to know. She takes a deep breath and knocks. "Come in." Pete opens the door and steps in. "Hello Pete, what can I do for you?"

"I- um." Pete closes the door and bites her lip. "Can you... keep this between us?" She looks over to Logan at his desk.

"Of course." Logan stands up and sits on his bed. he pats the spot next to him welcoming Pete.

Pete sits next to him. "Can- um. Do you... happen to have any- uh. Pregnancy tests...?"

Logan looks at Pete. "You have been having sex with Rebellion again." Logan sighs "Pete do you want a child?"

Pete looks down. "I killed him..."

"Pete, I understand that you feel guilty for the rash decision, but you didn't kill him. You can't kill it because it wasn't alive yet. Or even developed." 

Pete looks up at Logan, passionate tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, he was. I heard him the moment I killed him." 

"That is impossible, it's your mind playing tricks on you." Logan puts his hand on her shoulder. "Having another kid isn't going to save the one you lost." 

Pete closes her eyes. “Just please... can I have the test?”

Logan summons the test. "You can use my bathroom." 

Pete shakes her head. “It’s okay. Thank you.” She hugs him.

Logan hugs her back. "If it's positive come back so we can make a plan." Pete nods and sinks out.

...  
  
“GEORGE!” Virgil chases the child who’s naked except for his underwear. George giggles and runs downstairs. 

“I’ve got him!” Nemo calls from the living room. He runs over, but George dives under the table. Virgil can’t stop his momentum and ends up running into Nemo, sending them into a pile of tangled limbs and wings. 

“Omph.”

George giggles and claps. “Again! Agai-“ he’s scooped up by Sham who holds him tightly and smirks. 

“They’ll do it again today.” 

“Aww!”

Terra laughs and boops Georges nose. "I remember when you did that too." he looks up at Sham.

Sham chuckles. “Worst trick in the book.” He bounces George. 

Virgil and Nemo slowly detangle themselves. Virgil stands and takes George. “Thanks, Sham.”

“It was such a burden.” Sham smirks.

Terra smirks "You up for some dragon riding?"

“No!” Sham beams and takes Terra’s hand, sinking out. Virgil takes George upstairs to finish getting him dressed. Nemo chuckles and goes to the kitchen to start lunch.

Roman comes down the stairs. "Hey, Nemo." 

Nemo looks over. “Hey. How are you?”

"I'm doing alright. You?"

“Other than Virgil literally ramming into me I’m fine.” Nemo chuckles.

Roman laughs "Nice. What's for lunch?"

“I was thinking lasagna if that’s okay?”

"Yeah that's fine just don't burn it this time."

“I won’t,” Nemo smirks.

Patton went on his run and Nico is with Ori so if you need any help?"

“Sure! Maybe we can make some bread to go with it?” Nemo suggests.

"Garlic bread of course! I'll get on it." Nemo smiles and starts cooking the noodles.

...  
  
Pete paces her room, the time needed for the test seeming to take forever. She looks at her clock and her heart almost jump in her throat. She goes into the bathroom and picks up the test. She almost drops it when she sees the result. She realizes she can’t breathe. She sits down and coaches herself to take deep breaths. Once she’s calmed down enough to walk, she gets up and hides the test in her pocket. She rises up outside Logan’s room and knocks. "Come in." Pete opens the door. Logan looks at her. "Ok, sit down." Logan goes and sits on his bed. Pete sits down, still reminding herself to breathe. "If you need a minute that is ok."

“I-I’m okay.”

"You don't look ok. Is this not what you wanted?"

“I- it’s just- shocking. Is all.”

"I understand. When Roman found out about you and your sister he fainted." Pete snorts and giggles. "Nemo warned him to sit down but he didn't listen. He just slam." Logan claps his hands. "Hit the ground." Pete laughs. "And when Nico was giving birth." Logan shakes his head. "Nervous wreak I thought I was going to need to tie him to the chair. He wouldn't sit down."

Pete smiles fondly then it fades. She looks down. “Are they ever going to get back together...?”

"I don't know, that's up to them, but they still love you very much. Roman and Nico have a complicated history and I secretly always thought it wasn't going to last."

Pete frowns. “Sham knows but he won’t tell me. I thought you guys said you would tell us, so the past doesn’t repeat itself?”

"I think Roman and Nico are worried about what you will think of them once you know. They also wanted to protect you from all that but your right. You are old enough so if you want to know I will tell you."

Pete looks at him. “Please...”

"What do you want to know?"

“Why did mom and dad split?”

"Roman believe Nico was unreliable. He has hatred for him leaving Ori alone during the attack." Pete looks down. "Of course, that was just the final straw. Nico also did a lot of terrible things to Roman. Of course, it was against his will and he wasn't even the one in control but Roman did get tired of everyone using Nico against him."

Pete narrows her eyes in thought. “Was... Is that part of the reason... Dad doesn’t like Lue?” She asks, hoping the answer is no.

"Yes."

“Depression?”

"Yes."

Pete bites her lip. “What... kinds of things?”

"Attempted murder, kidnap, torture, rape." Logan casually lists.

Pete stares at him. “What?”

"Attempted murder, kidnap, torture, rape," Logan repeats. Pete covers her face. "Multiple times." Pete feels her stomach turn. She shakes and keeps her hand over her mouth. She tries to breathe, but almost loses it. She gets up and runs to the bathroom. "My apologies Pete, I didn't mean to make you sick."

Pete wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. She comes back. “I-It’s okay. I think it’s just- hormones and all.” She sits down, still shaking.

"In your case morning sickness. Also, hormones don't make you sick."

“Oh.” Pete thinks. She reminds Logan of Roman when he’s deep in thought.

"Hormones are not the cause of all things. It's just a change of chemicals in your body that helps you change. You do get more emotional but not to the extreme people complain about. If you're upset there's mostly a reason for it. "Hormones problems" are usually only during periods."

“Or pregnancy. Right?”

"That too, but you will only be pregnant for 9 weeks."

“What?” Pete looks confused.

Logan shrugs "We go through these processes faster than humans. Nico was only pregnant for 9 weeks, but you and your sister were a week early so who knows."

“Oh.”

"The others will find out quicker than you think."

“Y-yeah...”

Logan takes her hand. "Is this really what you want?"

Pete nods. “Yes.”

"You know raising a child will not be easy and you are young. I don't want you to think you have to do this."

“I know.”

"and Rebellion? Is he going to take responsibility for this child?"

Pete opens her mouth then shuts it. “Kind of hard given he’s down there and I’m up here.” She shrugs.

"True but there are middle grounds. You will always have our support. You know this, even if some don’t like the idea."

Pete raises a brow at ‘some’ but doesn’t question it. She nods. “Thank you.”

"Now you will need to come in for checkups and I would like to tell Nemo. He was very helpful when we did this with Nico. Also, you know George he can't keep secrets well." 

Pete nods. “Okay. I think I’ll just tell everyone at-“

Virgil knocks on the door. “Lunch is ready!”

"Now?" Logan stands up. Pete nods and stands.

They head downstairs as everyone gets seated. "Me and Nemo made lasagna and garlic bread!" Roman puts the plate down.

"It's 'I and Nemo' Roman, not 'Me and Nemo'." Logan states 

Roman waves him off "Whatever specs." 

“Ooo!” Sham reaches for the bread. 

“Ah! Wash your hands.” Nemo smirks. Sham groans and runs to the kitchen, quickly rising his hands and running back. 

“With. Soap.” Virgil smirks. Sham rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen. 

“And dry them.” Pete giggles. Sham hisses and shakes them dry.

Terra laughs "Every time." Terra takes a slice. Sham takes one as well. Nemo sits down and looks at Nico’s empty spot. He frowns and glances at the stairs.

Roman sighs "I'll be right back." Roman heads upstairs and knocks on Nico's door. There’s no answer. "Nico, I understand and appreciate that you want to give me space, but it's been two weeks now. You can come down to have family lunch." 

“I’m okay. Just busy.”

"You’re not Logan you don't get to make that excuse. What could you possibly be busy with?"

Nico sits on his bed, holding his notebook tightly. “Things. You shouldn’t be near my room. It’s not good for you.”

"Nico don't baby me. Please, it would mean a lot to the others. They miss you." 

Nico lays down and covers his face with the notebook. The near receding shadows swirl around the floor. “I can’t. I just can’t right now. I can’t be social.”

Roman sighs "Typically Nico." he mutters and walks away.

Nico squeezes his eyes shut. _‘He keeps taking risks for me. He keeps getting hurt for me.’_ He takes a deep breath and looks at the words on the page. “I know it doesn’t change anything, but I’m sorry for all the pain I have caused you.” He reads aloud, tears blurring his vision at the words. Why did he choose to write Roman’s first? He turns the page and starts with Nemo instead.   
  
...

Roman takes his seat. "So?" Patton asks

"He's busy." Roman grabs a piece of garlic bread. 

"With what?" Terra ask

"Things." Roman shrugs "Says he can't be social." 

Nemo looks back up the stairs. Virgil raises a brow. “I’ll be back.” Nemo stands only for Virgil to sit him down. 

“No, you’ll stay.”

“Virgil-“

“Just leave him alone.” 

Nemo frowns. “Fine.” He goes back to eating. Pete glances around and looks at Logan. Logan nods

“I um...” everyone looks at Pete. “I have something to say.” George gasps.

Logan covers George's mouth. Roman looks over. "Go ahead, sweetheart." 

Pete bites her lip. “I’m pregnant...” she says quietly. Everyone goes silent. Pete lowers her head.

"Pete..." Roman breaks the silence. "Why?"

“I-“ Pete’s words die in her throat and she looks down. Nemo looks at her softly. Virgil glances at Logan.

"Roman this is what she wants-" Roman interrupts Logan.

"SHE"S SEVENTEEN! She shouldn't be having kids. She doesn't know how to raise a child." 

"Roman calm down," Patton begs.

“I help with George.” Pete mumbles.

"Oh yes, every babysitter is able to be a parent." 

"Roman enough, you're just upsetting her." Patton glares at him.

Pete closes her eyes. “I’m sorry...”

Virgil takes her hand. “You’re okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He assures.

"Pete you have nothing to be sorry for. This was your choice no matter who likes or dislikes it." Logan glares at Roman. Roman growls and picks up his plate and sinks out. Patton sighs

Pete squeezes her eyes shut and hides her face against Virgil’s hoodie. He holds her and rubs her back, look between Logan and Nemo. Lue bites his lip and looks at Nemo. “Does Rebellion know?”

“N-not yet,” Pete says muffled. Lue nods and gets up, sinking out. Ori holds Pete’s hand and leans on her. 

Logan looks at Pete. "I am sorry about Roman's behavior." 

Pete shakes her head. “Not your fault.”

Sham looks around and frowns. He looks at Nemo. _‘Why is Roman so aggressive lately?’_ He mind speaks. 

_‘I don’t know. I’m concerned as well.’_

"Roman means well but he had no right to downgrade you. I'm sure you will be a lovely mother." Patton smiles at her. Pete smiles a bit. "Now luckily this isn't our first rodeo so things should go easier. Oh, here I'll text Nico and let him know of the news since he was too busy to hear it in person." Patton pulls out his phone.

“Um. I’ll tell him later.” Pete says.

"Oh, of course!" Patton puts his phone away. "I'm just excited for you." 

Pete smiles. “Thanks,” Nemo smirks fondly. They continue to eat lunch.

Lue rises up outside Raven’s door and knocks. Raven opens the door. “Can we talk?” Lue asks. 

“Umm… yeah, I guess…” Raven steps aside. 

Lue enters, noting Raven’s timidness. “I need to tell you something-“

“I told her it was a bad idea but she insisted I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. Sit.” Lue points to the bed. Raven sits down. “We know Pete still has been coming to visit you.” Raven gulps. Lue sighs. “She informed us at lunch that she is pregnant.” Raven covers his face. “Roman wasn’t happy, that’s why I came here.”

Raven glances up at him. “Are you gonna punish me?”

“No. I came here to make sure you were okay. We don’t know where Roman went.” Raven looks down. Lue thinks then sighs. “Do you want a kid?” Raven shrugs. “That’s not an answer.”

“I-I’m scared,” Raven admits. “I know I’m immature. I know I do things I probably shouldn’t. I know I’m a bad role model… I just- I want Pete to be happy…”

Lue kneels down. “Did you want to have sex with Pete…?” He asks slowly. 

“Y-yes.”

“But you didn’t want a baby.” Raven nods. Lue nods in understanding. “Will you try to help?” Raven nods. Lue thinks for a moment. 

“Does her mom know?” Raven asks. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so since Nico wasn’t down for lunch.” Lue sighs and stands. “You and Pete should talk tonight.”

“Okay.”

“If Roman shows up, you can go to my domain. I’ll be there as soon as I sense you.”

“Why are you protecting me?”

“Because you’re a kid yourself. Trying to figure out life. You did nothing wrong except pressuring Pete into making a quick decision, and even that doesn’t deserve a beating. Trust me… just-“ Lue sighs. “Be mindful of how your actions affect others. Not just yourself.” Raven nods and Lue sinks out.


	2. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide

Patton and Nemo clean up lunch. "I hope everyone is ok."

“Nico’s not and everyone is turning a blind eye.” Nemo mumbles.

"Well, then we can go check on him." Nemo finishes the dishes and takes Patton’s hand, going upstairs. Patton knocks on Nico's door. "Nico it's Patton and Nemo."

“Not now.”

"Nico we just want to check on you."

“I’m busy.” Nemo narrows his eyes and looks at Patton. Patton sighs and tries to open the door.

He’s met with a wall of shadows. Nemo pulls him back. “Sahlo Folina.” The shadows barely flinch.

Patton frowns "Nico please drop the shadows."

“I can’t. Just go away.”

“Nico...” Nemo tries. The shadows shut the door in their faces.

"Nico..." Patton opens the door again. The shadows move like something when through it.

“Patton?” Nemo questions. Patton shrugs not sure what that was. Ori tries to look through the shadows. Nico is curled up on his bed, still holding the notebook tightly. His eyes are closed and his breathing shallow. Ori hugs Nico and sinks out to her domain.

Nico tenses. He looks around and looks down at Ori. He closes his eyes, face filled with regret. “Ori...” Ori holds him tight. Nico gives her a squeeze before getting up and gently pushing her away. “You can’t see it. None of you can.” Ori pouts and hugs him again. Nico bites his lip and pushes her away again. He tries to sink back into his room but can’t. He frowns and looks at Ori. “Don’t make this harder than it already is. Please...”

"Please don't leave." Ori holds Nico.

“Sweetie... no one is listening.” Nico pets her hair and kisses her head.

"I'm listening."

“If you were, I’d be back in my room.”

Ori frowns "Pete is pregnant."

Nico closes his eyes. “How’s she feel?”

Ori shrugs "Dad didn't take it well." Nico sighs. "Please stay."

“I need to go.”

"You promised!" Ori looks at him in the eye. "You promised never again."

Nico looks away. “And I lied! Again! I’m a liar. We all are. Some more than others.” He paces. “All I’ve done is harm Thomas and Roman and I can’t help it! Everyone’s tried to save me but they can’t!” Tears feel her eyes. Nico holds himself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. You deserve so much more than what I’ve ever given you.”

Ori hugs her tightly. "Mommy, I just want you."

Nico chokes back a sob. He shakes his head. “Y-you can’t. There is no hope.” He cries. “Please, Ori. Just let me go.”

"No! Mommy please I love you. You would just be back anyway so what's the point?" Nico doesn’t answer. He won’t be here forever. He just has to wait. Even if it hurts. He’s hurting his daughter. But it’s for the best. Ori cries wetting his cloak.

Nico just holds her. “I love you.”

"I love you so much, Mommy. Please, please." Nico rocks her. Ori sobs and grips his cloak.

...  
  
“Nico!?” Nemo tries. He sighs and rests his head against the door.

Patton rubs his back. "We tried."

Nemo pulls away. “I’m scared.”

"I am too." Nemo hugs Patton, wrapping his wings around him.

...

Nico paces his room. _‘What if I ask Sloth to- no… If I’m doing this, I’m not dragging anyone else down with me…’_ He closes his eyes. _‘Deceit came back as Sham. What if I come back? Maybe that would be for the best. They can have me again, but I won’t be this abusive monster-’_ he swallows back tears. He goes to his bed and picks up papers he wrote, each directed to a different side. He reads Roman’s over and over again, wondering how he will react. He closes his eyes and lays down. Months ago, he had thought of this. Months ago, he realized the truth. But he had never been able to act on it. He had never been braved enough to do it. He had never been able to hurt Roman again. But now it was different. He wouldn’t hurt Roman by doing this. In fact, he was helping him. He was protecting him from falling back into that cycle of emotional and physical abuse. Yeah… That’s what he was doing. 

Nico grips the papers tightly, unconcerned about getting a paper cut. He feels he should have some remorse about this. Maybe he should be scared. But somehow, he’s calm. As if a sign this is what he’s supposed to do. Yes. He has to do this. He’s protecting them. He’s protecting Thomas. He looks at his clock. 11:39 pm. Everyone should be asleep by now. Nico gets up and sinks out. He sets a paper on Virgil’s bed then goes to Logan’s room. He continues until he gets to Roman’s room. He pauses and stands there a moment, his love looking so vulnerable asleep. It unsettles him. He wants to protect him. He would do anything for him. Including letting him go. Including letting go himself. He sets the paper on Roman’s desk and quietly walks towards him. He lightly kisses his head before sinking out.

Once all the papers are delivered, Nico goes downstairs to the kitchen and grabs any and all oils he can find. Vegetable oil, coconut oil, anything that will he hopes will burn. He goes upstairs and starts dousing everything in it. He makes sure to concentrate it at the door. His heart starts picking up pace as he looks around his room. He goes to the bathroom and grabs a candle, lighting it. He lights a few more candles and sets them on his desk. He waits until a good amount of the wax is melted before pouring it on his dresser, bed, and desk. He stands in the middle of his room and looks around him. He feels tears finally rising but pushes them back. He strikes a match.

… 

Nemo opens his eyes, holding Patton close. He smiles and nuzzles him, then frowns. He smells like smoke. He pulls away and smells the air. No… The air smells like smoke… He shoots up. An alarm goes off in Logan's room. He shoots up. "What?" He looks over and sees the alarm that Nico's room is on fire. He jumps up and runs into the hallway. He tries to open Nico's door.

It opens, only to be met with a wall of heat and flames. Nemo runs out of Patton’s room, into the hall. He sees flames licking the edge of the door frame. “NICO!” He runs towards it. He goes to jump the flames when shadows shoot out and throw him backward. He hits the wall and groans.

"I'll go get Roman!" Logan goes to run.

Virgil runs out of Logan’s room. “What’s going on!?” Virgil asks, wide-eyed. Nemo coughs and points inside Nico’s room. Nico kneels in the center of his room, crying. “NICO!” Virgil tries to run in, but the shadows also push him out.

Pete rises up, followed by Lue. His eyes widen and he dives in without a second thought. Nico raises his hand and again the shadows throw him out. “NICO!” Lue tries again, with the same results. He tries to sink in, but just appears where he was.

“NICO WE’RE TRYING TO HELP YOU!” Virgil screams.

Nemo stands. “He doesn’t want help…” He whispers. Virgil summons his purple shield and charges. The shadows create a barrier and push him out, despite his best efforts. Roman and Logan comes back with a fire extinguisher and blasts it. It just spreads the flames even more. Nemo's eyes widen. "Oil. Shit. STOP!"

Nico screams in agony and rocks himself. “I’M SORRY!” His voice is hoarse. He coughs and chokes, holding himself close. He tries to breathe but only gets smoke and carbon dioxide. He screams again. His whole body feels like it’s on fire. His cloak catches flame and it travels up his body. His fiery hair matches the flames and is soon consumed by them. “JUST GO!” He screams at the sides trapped outside. “JUST GO ON WITH YOUR LIVES!”

Virgil and Nemo look at each other and nod. Virgil charges. As expected, the shadows create a barrier and push him back. Nemo dives under them and through the flames, unfortunately catching his feathers on fire. He ignores them and reaches for Nico. He just grabs Nico’s hand as he feels himself being yanked backward. “NOOOO!” He hits the wall in the hallway which knocks out the small embers on his wings. 

Roman stops "Fuck." Roman throws it down. He growls "Fuck you, Nico! You fucking coward! Go burn for all I care you piece of shit." Roman storms back to his room. He sees a paper on his desk. Roman ignores it and goes back to bed.

...  
  
Sham dives in, half-dragon nature making him more resistant to the heat, but he can't get past the shadows. He gets thrown out as well and pants. He looks up to Nemo, scared. "NICO PLEASE!" Nemo screams. Nico sobs. Everything hurts. Why does fire have to take so long? Why can’t the others just let him die in peace? He feels tired. He lays down, eyes slowly looking up to his family one last time. This isn’t how he wanted them to remember him. Maybe they shouldn’t even remember him. Maybe he should have asked Sham to erase all their memories of him. He doesn’t deserve to be remembered… His eyes close.

The door closes and disappears, scorch marks left in its place. Everyone is silent in shock. No one moves. Lue slowly steps forward and places his hand on the burned wall. He breathes shallowly. “Nico…” He whispers. Nemo slowly comes up behind him. Lue screams and sinks out. He rises up in his domain and runs down the halls until he gets to the door that leads to Nico’s domain. Except there is no door. Just a wall. “NOOOO!” He sinks into Roman’s domain and runs down to the dungeon. He goes to the wall where the double wooden doors were, but they’re gone, cold stone wall left in its place. “NICOOOOOOO!!!” His broken voice echoes off the walls.

…  
  
Nemo kneels in front of the wall, covering his face and crying into his hands. Logan kneels down and hugs him. "I'm sorry." Nemo leans on him. Pete sinks to her knees and sobs. Sham and Virgil hold her. "We did everything we could."

"I- I know." Nemo sobs.

Patton comes out of his room. "Why is everyone sad?" He rubs his eyes. 

Logan shakes his head. "You are the heaviest sleeper I know." Sham bites his lip and points to the scorch marks on the wall.

Patton looks at and frowns "Oh, oh dear."

Pete wails. Virgil rocks her. "MOOOOOM!" 

Nemo slowly gets up. "I... need some time alone." He goes to his room and quietly closes the door. He sees a paper on his desk. He picks it up and reads it.

_‘Please don’t blame yourself for this. I know you’re going to beat yourself up and say you “should have seen the signs” or “should have tried harder” but this has nothing to do with that or Depression. Out of everyone, I think you’re the only one who has a chance of understanding.  
_

_I am Insecurity. In a perfect world, I would be able to point out Thomas’s insecurities and work on them. In reality, however, all I can do is use and abuse the people around me. I got grace more than I should have. I needed to be put in the dark side, but no one would listen. I’d leave for a few days and no one could give me a straight answer of if it helped Thomas or not. All of you were blinded by your connection to me and were just saying anything you could to get me to not do it again. And beyond that, I have hurt others in ways that no one should ever experience, especially multiple times. I haven’t done this until now because I didn’t want to hurt Roman again. I tried to not hurt all of you, though I know that is impossible.  
_

_Ori needs you, after this probably more than ever. I know you’ll continue to help her, and you have my eternal gratitude for that. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and I only ask one thing after my departure. Take care of yourself, because gosh dang it Nemo, you are predictable and you’re gonna end up running yourself into the ground trying to take care of everyone else after this. Don’t forget about you.’_

Nemo gently folds the paper up and holds it to his chest. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes, keeping the paper close.  
  
...

Logan goes to his room and sighs rubbing his face. He sees a paper on his desk he doesn't recognize. He picks it up.

_'First off, I'm sorry I had to do this. None of you deserve this. That said, I hope either you or Nemo will understand WHY this had to happen. I am Insecurity. I was draining all of you, yet everyone was too blind to see it. Roman was caught in a cycle of abuse that finally ended when he had enough. I was draining him, and he wouldn't see reason. I was draining all of you, and I couldn't stop it. I tried everything, but nothing worked. I tried going to the dark side, but just got dragged back up here. Everything I did was hurting Thomas, and it is our sworn duty to protect him. This isn't Depression talking, this is me. I've needed to do this for months, but I never could. I wish there was another way, but there wasn't. I'm sorry.  
_

_P.s. I know you'll be there for Pete and her baby, so thank you. Please take care of yourself.'_

Logan sighs. He puts it down and goes to bed. Virgil comes back in and lays down. Logan holds onto and buries his face. Virgil pets his hair and closes his eyes, unable to speak. Logan sighs "Let's deal with this tomorrow."

...  
  
Nemo blinks. He doesn't feel like getting up. He doesn't know why until last night's events come flooding back. He looks down at the paper in his hands. He opens it and stares at the words for a moment. He looks around his room in thought before getting up and putting the note in his pocket. He goes downstairs and starts cooking. He figures it's gonna be a grab and go breakfast, so breakfast burritos it is. Roman comes down and starts the coffee. Nemo stays quiet. Roman hands him a cup. "Thank you." Nemo sips it.

"No problem."

Sham comes downstairs and Nemo notices burns on his arms and wings. He frowns and signals for him to stop. He looks him over. "We'll get burn cream from Logan." 

Sham shakes his head. "I'm horrible."

"I'm not letting that get infected."

"I never washed it."

"It needs the cream to seal it." Sham sighs in defeat.

"Listen to the doc Sham."

Sham glances at Roman then at Nemo. _'Roman didn't care about Nico...'_

_'Not now.'_ Nemo goes back to cooking. Sham takes a mug of coffee and goes to the couch. He stares at a wall, watching the events of last night over and over, trying to figure out what he could have done better.

"There is nothing you could have done," Nemo says.

"I thought you couldn't read minds unless you were touching someone?" Sham says.

"You're my son and your thoughts are loud right now. It's normal."

"Nico wanted to die. There was nothing anyone could do so just move on." Roman sips his coffee.

Nemo grips the spatula tightly and bites his tongue to keep from making any rude comments. Lue comes downstairs. Nemo walks out and hands him a mug. "Thanks," Lue says. Nemo nods and goes back to the kitchen while Lue goes and sits on the couch. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on to cartoons. He sets the remote down and fingers the note in his pocket.   
  
Sham watches him. "You got one too?" He shows him his own. 

Lue looks and nods, swallowing back tears. "Yeah." He shows his and quickly puts it back in his pocket.

Nemo flips the eggs. "I'm putting mine in a bottle and making a key chain later if you guys want to do that."

"Yeah... that'd be nice. The girls?" Lue asks.

"I'll ask them when they come down," Nemo says.

Logan and Virgil come down. Roman hand them their cups. "Thank you, Roman."

Virgil sits next to Sham. “Did you get her to sleep?”

Sham nods and looks down. “Ori knows already...” Virgil nods and sighs.

"So, we can have a funeral for Nico. We can do it at his grave in Roman's garden." Logan suggests.

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _‘This is the second time. Maybe-‘_ he stops himself from hoping. The first time he was a gray side. _‘But Sham came back...’_ he takes a deep breath. “Yeah. That sounds good if that’s okay with you?” He looks at Roman.

"Yeah, whatever." Roman waves him off

Nemo looks away. He’s surprised he’s kept it together this long. “We need to inform the others first.”

“The others meaning Ori and George...” Virgil mumbles.

"I'll talk to Ori." 

Logan looks at Roman. "Are you sure you should be the one talking to her?"

"I'm her father, I think I know how to talk to my own daughter." Nemo opens his mouth but shuts it.

Sham stands. “I won’t tell her.” He goes to the stairs.

Roman follows him. "Sham let me."

“Yes.” Sham keeps walking.

Roman takes his hand. "Sham."

Sham spins around. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been passive and completely flexible. You built Pete up for being a young mom, you blessed Nico as he died, and you care deeply about him being gone! And you expect to just waltz in and tell Ori her mom that you don’t even care about his death!?”

"You don't understand, just Ori needs to know I'll be there for her."

“BUT YOU ARE!” Sham pulls his hand away.

"I'M GOING TO BE!"

“YOU CAN WHEN YOU HAVE!”

Pete opens her door. “ENOUGH!” She pushes Roman and Sham back towards the stairs and goes to Ori’s room, shutting and locking the door.

Roman sighs "I'll be in my room." Roman walks away.

Sham goes to the door and knocks. “Go away, Sham.” Pete mumbles. Sham frowns and goes back downstairs.

"What was with the yelling?" Logan asks.

“Roman...” Sham sits down. Lue bites his lip. Virgil raises a brow. 

Nemo turns the stove off. “Ori?”

“Pete.”

Logan nods. "This is going to be a fun day." He rubs his face. Nemo brings paper plates out with egg and cheese burritos out on them for everyone. "Patton went for a run."

Nemo pulls his note out of his pocket. “Did you get one of these?” 

“Yeah,” Virgil says.

"I believe everyone got one. I don't think Nico would only write to a few."

Nemo nods. “I want to keep mine safe, so I’m making a key chain with it later. You can too if you want.”

“Yeah... that would be nice,” Virgil says and fidgets with his.

"Has anyone talked to Terra?"

“I didn’t,” Sham says. “Before Pete went to bed.”

"How did he take it?"

Sham shakes his head and looks down. “Amazingly... I should have told him sooner...”

"I don't know who needs to be left alone and who needs comfort. We are a mixed batch."

“Pete and Ori have each other. Terra might join them, or he can come with us if he wants.” Nemo says. 

“When are we doing the funeral?” Virgil asks. 

“Let’s see how today shapes up. Possibly this evening. We can make the keychains afterword’s.” Nemo says. 

“Everyone’s going to be tired afterward. Keychains first.” Lue says. Sham nods. 

“There’s usually food after...” Virgil mumbles. Sham glares at him. “It’s proven that food brings people together and makes it easier to share grief,” Virgil says.

Logan nods "I'll set it up." he stands

Lue stands as well. “I’ll help.”

"Thank you." Logan and Lue sink out. Nemo sits down and holds his head.   
  
...  


Ori cries on Pete's shoulder. Pete cries with her and rocks her. "I begged I begged ..."

“I-I know. B-Breathe.” Pete takes deep breaths, hoping Ori will follow. Ori tries to breathe but just sobs. Pete rubs her back. She opens her eyes and sees a note on her desk. She gets up and grabs it, scanning it quickly before coming back to Ori and sitting down, handing it to her. Ori rubs her eyes and reads it.

_‘My dear Ori. I needed to tell you how much I love you. I love you so much and I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. You did nothing wrong and you did nothing to deserve this. I wish there was another way, but there wasn’t. No one believed me when I said I was draining them. I tried to go to the dark side but couldn’t stay. I am so, so, so sorry. Stay strong my beautiful Orchid. Don’t let the end of me be the end of you. I love you.’_

Ori holds the note close and tries not to cry on it. Pete holds her. There’s a knock on the door. “It’s not Sham... I left breakfast downstairs.”

Ori leans on Pete. 'not hungry'

“We’re fine. Thank you anyways.” Pete calls. Sham bites his lip and goes back downstairs. Nemo is cleaning up and putting the uneaten burritos in the fridge. Sham silently helps him.   
  
...

Terra rocks himself on his bed his tears are ink as he holds the note. He remembers how nice Nico was to him. He never hurt him. Now he's gone. He reads the note again. Sham knocks on the door. “Terra?”

Terra folds the note and puts it in his pocket. "C-come in." Sham opens the door and steps in. He closes it and goes over to him, offering him the plate. Terra wipes his inky tears and takes the plate. "Thanks." Sham nods and sits down. "I can believe he's gone. Like really gone."

Sham lowers his head. ‘I know.’ He signs.

"If Thomas needs him he will be back but..."

“He will be the same.” Sham finishes.

Terra wipes his eyes. "Yeah... It could be good or bad."

Sham nods. “We’re gonna have the funeral this morning. Nemo suggested we not make keychains from the notes.”

"Can… can I just forget him?" Terra looks down. Sham frowns. "It just hurt so much and when he does come back..."

Sham holds his hand. “Let’s rush into our decisions...”

"Ok..." Terra lays down.

"I wonder how Roman took it.'

“He blessed Nico as he died and walked away.” Sham grumbles.

"Look at it in his perspective. Nico broke his heart and left his family. He has a right to be upset." Sham sighs. Terra rubs his back.

“No one’s gathering in Nemo’s room. Do you wanna go or no?”

Terra shrugs he shows his inky hand. "I shouldn't be around anyone." Sham frowns but nods. "See ya bro." Sham gives him a hug before leaving. Terra curls up and throws the covers over his head.

...

Everyone stands around the tombstone in the garden except Roman. They hold a sunflower each, and one by one place them in front of the stone. Nemo steps forward and pulls something out of his pocket. He places the bronze sunflower necklace on the stone, the one Nico had given him to safeguard because he couldn't look at it anymore. He steps back. "Oh, you'd be left in the dust... Unless I stuck by ya. You're a sunflower. You're the sunflower..." he sings quietly.

Patton wraps his arms around him. Nemo holds him and closes his eyes. Pete and Ori cling to each other. Sham stands back taking shaky breaths. Lue kneels down, crying unashamedly. Virgil holds George close and leans on Logan. Logan rubs his back and holds him close. Sham looks over to Terra. Terra looks at him and tries to smile but then realized he shouldn't be smiling. Sham looks down. He sinks back into the mind palace and knocks on Roman's door. Roman opens the door. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is why aren't you with us?"

"You don't want me there." Roman leans on the door frame.

"I don't want you there. This is about Nico, not us." Sham frowns.

"The imagination gets dangerous when I'm angry." Sham frowns deeper. "Go back I'm fine."

"Why?"

Roman shrugs "Good point do what you want, goodbye." Roman closes his door. Sham's shoulders drop. He sinks out and rises up in the workshop. He rolls out the blueprints and gets to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete shifts nervously on the bed in Logan's room which now looks like an ultrasound center. Nemo holds her hand and smiles reassuringly. "It won't hurt. Might tickle a bit though," he smirks. Pete smiles back. Nemo picks up his clipboard and writes. "Day 18. I'll add the results once we're done."

"This won't take long at all." Logan puts it on her stomach. Pete shivers and looks at Nemo. He turns the screen so they can all see. Logan looks at the screen. "Looks to be a boy." 

"Healthy too." Nemo comments and smiles at Pete. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I've found a few. I'm torn though." Pete smiles sheepishly.

"Let's hear them." 

"Von, Mahaz, Daniel, Toivo, Amil. There's too many to choose from." Nemo chuckles.

"I'm sure you can pick one."

Pete thinks. "Never mind. Hamilton. His name is Hamilton." she jokes and smirks. Logan chuckles 

"Cause there are a million things he hasn't done." Nemo sings. "So just you wait." Pete giggles.

Logan chuckles and unhooks Pete. "Ok, you're all done for the day." 

Pete nods and sits up. "So... What exactly is gonna happen when... He's ready to come out?"

"Uuhhh well," Logan thinks of how to phrase this.

"She knows how the biological process works. She's asking what the plan is." Nemo smirks. Pete snorts.

"Well ok. we will do it in my room. Someone will hold your hand and support you. Whoever you want. Then I and Nemo will take care of the baby once it comes out and gives him back to you." 

Pete nods then frowns. "Is- would... Would Raven be able to be there?" Nemo looks at Logan.

"Raven can't come up and it's too risky to do it in the dark side. If the baby is a positive trait he can't be there." Pete nods and looks down.

"We could do it in the imagination, but we should get Roman's permission first." 

Pete looks up. "I can ask." Nemo offers.

Logan nods "Just... careful you know how he gets." 

Nemo nods and leaves. Pete frowns. "Was Dad always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like... Since he and Mom... Split..." Pete looks down and plays with the blanket.

"Short-tempered I guess..."

Logan sighs and sits down. "Roman believed in Nico when no one else did. He saw the good in him. He trusted him and supported him more than any of us can imagine. To Roman, he believed Nico was always there for him, but then he wasn't. Roman is grieving in his own way. Some people get sad some get angry. Roman doesn't like to show weaken so he gets... prideful. Nico showed him it was ok to be insecure sometimes and helped him feel better. Now to Roman, he's gone. The man Roman love was gone before he burned his room down. That's why they broke up. Nico stopped supporting him, he broke his trust and his heart." Pete looks down. Logan takes her hand. "He just needs time." Pete nods.  
  
...  
  
Nemo knocks on Roman's door. "Come in."

Nemo opens the door. "Hey."

"Hello, Nemo." Roman is at his desk.

"The ultrasound went well. Both Pete and the baby are healthy."

"That's good." 

Nemo watches him a moment before continuing. "We were discussing the plan and we were wondering if we could use the Imagination when she goes into labor?"

"Is something wrong with Logan's room?"

"No, just... Pete wanted Raven to be there and he can't come up here and it would be too risky down there." Roman frowns Nemo bites his lip. "Please Roman... For Pete?"

Roman sighs "Fine whatever." Roman goes back to his notebook.

Nemo smiles. "Thank you." he goes to leave when he remembers his side project and pauses. "Do you... Happen to have anything that was Nico's? Like sketchbooks or something?" Roman kicks on his rolling chair to his closet. He pulls out a box full of different thinks he rolls over to Nemo and hands it to him. "Thank you." Nemo takes it and heads out. He sets the box in his room and heads back to Logan's. "We're all good to use the Imagination." he smiles.

"Oh, that's good." Logan smiles Pete smiles as well. "Well, you better let Raven know." 

Pete nods and stands. "Hold on." Nemo hands her the pictures of the ultrasound. Pete beams and sinks out.

"I'm surprised Roman said yes so easily." 

"I think he just wanted to get me out of his room..."

"Yes, I'm not surprised." 

"... It's been 18 days I don't think Insecurity is coming back."

Nemo sits down and sighs. "Does that mean Nico was right...?"

"Maybe... if so then Thomas will be happier." 

Nemo closes his eyes. "He tried to warn us... But if that's the case, why was he ever revived in the first place?"

"I don't know." 

"Personalizes come and go normally during early ages but still."

Nemo nods. "He did well at managing Thomas's insecurities for a while... And then... Something happened."

Logan shrugs "We will never know. Whatever it had been passed it seems. It's best to look forward. It's what Nico would want." 

Nemo looks down. "Yeah..." Logan pats his back.

Nemo offers him a smile and stands. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Logan nods "Ok." Nemo goes to his room and starts looking through the box. He finds one of Nico's cloaks, a few sketchbooks, some nail polish, and a note. He frowns and opens the note.

_‘To my dear Roman. I know it makes no difference, but I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and the girls. I know you will never understand, in fact, none of you will understand, but I had to do this to protect you. I was hurting you and I was using you and you were denying it up until Depression took you and made you realize the truth. That the embodiment of Insecurity is only able to take, to use, to leech off others. For us to be together the way we were was only hurting you and Thomas. We were stuck in this endless loop. You forgave me too many times.  
_

_I am proud of you for finally breaking it… for finally seeing the truth and protecting yourself from me. I’ll refrain from saying I love you, but I care about you, all of you. I know you’re mad at me for leaving everyone, and you have every right to be. I won’t try to counsel you or tell you there is another perspective because it doesn’t matter. Just let me go and move on. It is for the best.  
_

_I thank you for everything you have given me, for everything you have done. I wish there was a better way to show my gratitude.’_

Nemo sighs. "I'm betting he didn't read it." he gently folds it up and sets it aside, laying a sunflower necklace with pieces of barnacles on it. He retrieved it from the ocean not long after Roman had gotten rid of it, hoping that one day he would wear it again. That hope died with Nico. Nemo pulls out one of the sketchbooks and flips through it, finding beautiful drawings of a variety of flowers. He finds one of a dandelion that catches his eye. He reads the description next to it.

_'The dandelion is considered a weed to all except the animals that eat it and children. It brings joy to each, for both it means life. To the animal, it means food and survival. To the child, curiosity, and generosity. To those wise enough to see it for what it is, it is a weed and nothing more.'  
_

Nemo sits and thinks over it. _'A weed... A child... An animal... Those aren't by mistake. Nico was trying to say something without saying it. Who is the weed-'_ Nemo blinks in realization. "Himself. Insecurity," he mumbles. "So, the animal... What feeds of Insecurity? Fear? Survival..." He sighs. "Depression. And the child? Joy... Curiosity and generosity... Us. His family. The ones who see him for nothing more than he is... Roman." He flips the page and finds a black and white pencil drawing of a cluster of daisies.

_'The daisy is another wildflower often labeled a weed. It's white petals sometimes lined with purples or pinks, and yellow center often provides joy to the children who find it. But once it's picked, it quickly withers away to half the shadow of its' former glory.'_

"Children... Us again. Nico is the flower. When it's picked it withers. Nico was picked... What event was Nico figuratively picked...?" Nemo thinks. “White petals lined with purple or pink... Terra? Was it when Depression took Terra? Was it really that he couldn't help him? Or was there more? He said he was draining us. He killed himself because he believed he was draining Roman..." Nemo sighs and rereads it. He lays his head on his desk in thought before deciding to start writing things down before he forgets them. Once that's done, he flips the page again. There's a drawing of a lily.

_'The lily. A sign of peace or mourning. Sometimes fragrant, sometimes not. Sometimes loved, sometimes hated. Often it is impossible to tell if it's real or fake without touching it (similar to an orchid). They don't grow in clusters like daisies, but they can't be alone either. They must cross-pollinate to survive and pass on its traits. Be wary of its sweet smell to insects. They become easy prey.'_

Nemo beginning to question how much of this is biological fact and how much is Nico venting. This one may be the easiest so far though. "A sign of peace or mourning... Could be his death. Could be his life. Sometimes loved, sometimes hated... Can't tell if it's real or fake unless you touch it. Like an orchid..." Nemo sets the sketchbook down. _'Is he trying to warn us of Ori following in his steps? Or maybe they can't tell what's real and what's not unless they figurative or literally touch it...'_ he rereads it before getting up and pacing. "Don't grow close... But can't be alone... Insects beware of its sweet smell. Who are the insects? Are we the insects? It never mentioned children... The insects become captured... Captured and devoured..." Nemo looks up. "The library." he writes down a few more things before going back to Logan's room and knocking.

Logan opens the door. "Hello, Nemo. "

"Are Nico's books still in the Library? I need to read his mind. Something was going on beneath what we were seeing." Nemo's still holding the sketchbook. He has his theorizing face on.

Logan sighs "If it makes you happy." Logan goes to his bookshelf and opens it.

Nemo beams and runs in. He stops and looks at Logan. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, you could need my help." Logan follows him down. 

"I was looking through Nico's sketchbook. He kept using flowers as metaphors for himself and his own relationships." Nemo hands him the sketchbook and summons his own notebook with notes.

Logan looks through it and his notes. "Metaphors" he groans

Nemo chuckles. "They're not THAT bad."

Logan raises an eyebrow "You know who you are talking to?" He looks over the pictures and notes. "So, what are you looking for?"

"The event where he felt he was figuratively picked as a daisy." Nemo grabs the book closest to Depression's attack with the ink monster. He flips it open to a bit ahead of the event and reads aloud.

"Nemo and Patton need time away from each other. They need to work on themselves. Nemo blames himself. He can't be left to his own thoughts, but no one understands that silence doesn't always mean one wants to be alone." 

Nemo grips the book. _'He was wise... He knew how to help us...'_ he flips a few pages forwards.

"It came on so fast. My head hurts. I can't breathe. Nemo is falling. Roman. I have to get Roman. Okay. Now George and Logan. I'm okay. I can do this. Oh, shit I'm gonna be sick. I need energy. Need... Terra's the strongest right now. It'll be okay. Just a boost. Virgil and Nemo were talking about me. Why didn't Depression come for me? It has. It fucking has. No. I won't let it win."

"Found anything?"

Nemo drums his fingers on the page. "He said he needed energy... Just a boost."

"Could that refer to when he drained Roman?"

"Maybe... But he said Terra was the strongest at the moment..." He goes further down the page. The text is distorted like words were printed over one another. 

_'Logan's blind. 'ĴØΞŇ ỮŞ.' Nemo is down. Roman is scared. '¥ØỮ ҜŇØŴ ŴĦØ ¥ØỮ ΔŘ€.' Terra's losing it. 'iи_ _ร_ _€cÜяiт¥.' Too much. 'ƒǺiŁÜя€.' Too much. 'мi_ _ร_ _тǺk€.' TOO MUCH! 'иØт Øи€ Øƒ тЋ€м.' 'jØiи Ü_ _ร_ _.'_

Nemo frowns and shows Logan the book, letting him try to make out the words for himself. "Hmm weird that shouldn't be happening. It's like two thoughts were going off at the same time." 

"Yeah..." Nemo says suspiciously. "But Depression had Virgil... And it can't control two sides at once."

"No Depression had Terra." 

"That was later. I haven't died yet." Nemo says.

"Oh right, sorry I wasn't... you know."

"I know..." they keep reading.

_'я_ _๏_ _ʍąɲ'$ hą˅ɨɲǥ ą ρąɲɨȼ ąţţąȼЌ. ɨ'ʍ ǥ_ _๏_ _ɲɲą ţµяɲ ɨɲţ_ _๏_ _\- ɲ_ _๏_ _. ȼąɲ'ţ. $ţą¥ ȼąℓʍ. h€ℓρ hɨʍ. ɲ_ _๏_ _-'  
  
│█║▌║▌║ . ║▌║▌║█│▌  
  
'$ώ_ _๏_ _яď. ρя_ _๏_ _ţ€ȼţ $hąʍ._ _๏_ _h. я_ _๏_ _ʍąɲ'$ µρ.'  
  
▌│█║▌║▌║ . ║▌║▌║█│▌  
  
'ώhąţ hąρρ€ɲ€ď? __๏_ _h $hɨţ! ɲ€ʍ_ _๏_ _! µh. βℓ_ _๏๏_ _ď. ȼℓ_ _๏_ _ţh. ρя€$$µя€. ˅ɨяǥɨℓ!'_  


Nemo sets the book down and takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself to keep from reliving the event. "Something was definitely corrupting him. This isn't his thought patterns."

Nemo nods. "We haven't even gotten to the worst of it yet..." he mumbles.

"Should we continue?"

"It seems to get more disoriented the deep he fell." Nemo nods. He skips ahead a bit.

_'I bury my face into Roman. “W-why? I can’t- not again...”  
_

_Roman rubs my back. "Shh, this is what he wants you're still strong. You’re my strong sunflower." he cups my face "he won't take you."  
_

_'ţ_ _๏๏_ _ℓąţ€'  
_

_I cry harder. Everything aches. I feel so sick. I know I won't make it, I know I'm falling, but I nod anyway. “I won’t let it... but- Nemo-“ I glance back at Nemo’s body before burying myself into Roman again, shaking.'_ Nemo skips ahead a bit more. _‘Roman looks at me. “Hold me.” He says before collapsing against me.  
_

_‘ŴẸÃЌ. Į ĹẸŤ ĤĮϻ ĎỖŴŇ. Į ĹẸŤ ŇẸϻỖ ĎĮẸ. Į’ϻ ĹẸŤŤĮŇĞ ĤĮŇ ĎỖŴŇ. Į’ϻ ǗŜĮŇĞ ĤĮϻ. Į ČÃŇ’Ť ĤĮĎẸ ƑŘỖϻ ŤĤẸ ŤŘǗŤĤ ÃŇЎϻỖŘẸ. Į’ϻ ǗŜĮŇĞ ÃĹĹ ỖƑ ŤĤẸϻ. ĹẸẸČĤ. ƤÃŤĤẸŤĮČ. ČÃŇ’Ť ŜǗŘϋĮϋẸ ỖƑƑ ϻЎ ỖŴŇ ẸŇẸŘĞЎ. ŜŤẸÃĹĮŇĞ ƑŘỖϻ ẸϋẸŘЎỖŇẸ ẸĹŜẸ.’_ _▌│█║▌║▌║║▌║▌║█│▌▌│█║▌║▌║║▌║▌║█│▌▌│█║▌║▌║▌║▌║█│▌_

_The ink forms something like a picture of a courtyard, figures standing in the moonlight.  
_

_‘Į ĎỖŇ’Ť ĎẸŜẸŘϋẸ ŜĹẸẸƤ. ŜŤĮĹĹ ǗŜĮŇĞ ĤĮϻ. ǗŜĮŇĞ ĤĮϻ ÃŜ ĤẸ ŜĹẸẸƤŜ. ÃĞÃĮŇ. ĤẸ ŤŘǗŜŤŜ ϻẸ. Į’ϻ βẸŤŘÃЎĮŇĞ ĤĮϻ.’ ▌│█..║▌║▌║ . ║▌║.▌║█│▌._

"What is it...?" Nemo questions.

"I do not know. None of the books make pictures before. This shouldn't be possible."

Nemo flips to the next pages and there are no words, only very hard to follow pictures. The best Nemo and find is a pair of glowing eyes amidst the darkness and Roman unconscious on the ground. "Depression," Nemo says. "It must have been a nightmare..." he flips the page and there are words again, Terra waking him, telling him Roman is safe. "Yup."

"What does this all mean?"

"I have no idea, but somebody else was able to be in Nico's head while he was in my domain."

"If I can analyze the text font maybe I can figure out where it came from."

Nemo nods. "Does this match the text in one of our books when we're under Depression's control?" Nemo looks up at Logan.

"I don't know, I haven't checked before. Grab one of your books and let's see." Nemo runs over and grabs his book. He sets it down and flips through. 

_'You are Deceit. You obey me and only me. You will say what I tell you to say and you will not stop.'  
_

Nemo visibly shudders and pushes the book away. "Nope. It's not normal, but it's not this." he gestures to Nico's book.

Logan nods "So it wasn’t Depression. It couldn't be any of the dark sides because this isn't in their power and it wasn't us..."

"So... That leaves the gray sides... Or Nico himself..."

"Light, grey, dark if they have knowledge it's here. I'll start digging." Logan heads to the circle. Nemo keeps reading. Logan activates the circle and gray books go flying.

_'_ _꓄ꏂꋪꋪꋬ_ _  
'_ _꓄ꏂꋪꋪꋬ_ _  
'_ _꓄ꏂꋪꋪꋬ_ _  
'_ _꓄ꏂꋪꋪꋬ_ __  


_"Can't- need-" I gasp and sink to my knees. I feel Patton sink me out to Nemo's domain and I fall into Roman's arms. I feel so sick. I need more. More. More. I'm going to hurt them. My environment... I can't help it.  
_

The next five pages have text that's too distorted to read. The only legible lines are ones spoken by others that Nico barely hears.

_“His own insecurities... they’re trying to protect him, but they’re only suffocating him..."  
_

_"He was doing so well, what happened?"  
_

_‘ı’ɱ ŋơɬ ʂɬ_ _ཞ_ _ơŋɠ ɛŋơųɠɧ ɬơ ʂą۷ɛ ɬɧɛɱ ʄ_ _ཞ_ _ơɱ ɖɛ_ _℘_ _ཞ_ _ɛʂʂıơŋ. ı Ɩơʂɬ ɬɛ_ _ཞཞ_ _ą. ı ƈơųƖɖŋ’ɬ ɧɛƖ_ _℘_ _ɧıɱ. ı ƈơųƖɖŋ’ɬ ʂą۷ɛ_ _℘_ _ąɬɬơŋ._ _ཞ_ _ơɱąŋ ƈơųƖɖ ɧą۷ɛ ɠơɬɬɛŋ ɧų_ _ཞ_ _ɬ. ŋɛɱơ ıʂ ɖɛąɖ. ı ƈąŋ’ɬ ʂą۷ɛ ɬɧɛɱ... ı ʝųʂɬ ƈąŋ’ɬ ʂą۷ɛ ɬɧɛɱ... ɬơơ ɱųƈɧ ɬ_ _ཞ_ _ųɬɧ...’  
_

_There's a small image of a figure surrounded by shadows. Some of the shadows stretch out, wrapping around a prince like figure's throat and limbs.  
_

_‘ı’ɱ ɖ_ _ཞ_ _ąıŋıŋɠ ɧıɱ. ı’ɱ ųʂıŋɠ ɧıʂ ɛŋɛ_ _ཞ_ _ɠ_ _ყ_ _. ʂɧıɬ! ʂɬơ_ _℘_ _!’_

There's another image, Nico, with a sword to his throat before the page goes blank. Nemo shuts the book and looks over at Logan. None of the books have any words to them, all blank pages. Logan sighs and thinks he has an idea, it's crazy but it might work or do something. Nico's books fly to them Logan getting lost in the corrupted text.

He sees symbols he doesn't understand. Flashes of a dark castle. Shadows swim in and out of his vision. His ears ring. He's on the ground, Nemo shaking him. He watches Nemo's mouth move but hears no words. He closes his eyes and is gone.  
  
...  
  
"LOGAN! LOGAN!!!" Nemo checks his pulse and it's still strong and steady. He picks him up and sinks out to Logan's room. He lays him down on the bed and waits, pacing anxiously.

Logan groans and sits up rubbing his head. "What Happened?"

Nemo looks over. "Oh, you're alive!"

Logan blinks "What? Was I dead?"

Nemo shakes his head. "Don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, who's boyfriend is he again?" Virgil smirks, leaning against the doorframe.

Nemo jumps. "Uh- h-hey Virgil." he laughs nervously.

"Hello, Virgil."

"Hey, Star." Virgil smiles at Logan then raises a brow at Nemo. "Look, you're my best friend, so you gotta tell me what you two were doing that got you all concerned. It's in the contract."

"What con- you know what!? Fine." Nemo snaps his fingers and summons the sketchbook and his notebook, tossing them to Virgil who catches them. "I was trying to figure out why Nico went downhill so fast. He was using flowers as metaphors for himself, which led us to the library to see what was going on in his mind. Turns out his books are really messed up like there was a second voice in his head. We compared it to mine and it wasn't Depression."

"I tried to compare it to the gray sides, but their books are blanks so I did something risky."

Virgil looks unimpressed. "Define 'risky'."

"I try to character bleed the mess up text."

Virgil looks at Nemo. "It wasn't my idea! He passed out and then I brought him here. He was out less than a minute or two..." Logan summons a notebook and pen and starts sketching.

Virgil shakes his head. "Your guys' thirst for knowledge is gonna be the death of you."

"Curiosity never killed the cat," Nemo says.

"Falsehood. It does in George's domain so watch it."

Nemo's eyes light up. "George's domain!"

Logan looks up. "What?"

"George's domain has everyone's secrets. We could go there and-"

"Every- LIVING- one's secrets." Virgil states.

Logan nods "Nico's secrets died with him." Logan finishes his quick sketch. "Does this look familiar?" Nemo looks at it. He takes it and looks closer. He frowns and points to one.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° /\ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"That's me... I don't know how I know, but it is..." Virgil comes over curiously.

"I saw it in my vision. There was also a lot of shadows."

"Oh, and a dark castle."

Nemo thinks. "Did it look anything like Nico's?"

"Yes, it did that plus the shadows make me think this was cause by Nico himself."

Virgil points to one of the symbols. "Mine."

-·=»‡«=·-

"Did you just claim it?" Nemo raises a brow.

Virgil shakes his head solemnly. "No. It's mine..."

Logan sees one as well. It seems to draw his eyes, blocking out all the other symbols from interest.

•]••´º´•» . «•´º´••[•

"I think this one is mind, but I don't know what it means."

Nemo counts them. "Five. Were these all you saw or all you could remember?"

"Remember some we're overlapping." He stands up "I need more information."

"Oh hell no. You are not doing that again." Virgil grabs his arm.

"But Virgil-"

"Logan, listen to Virgil," Nemo says.

Virgil looks at him. "That goes for you too."

"I can't even do the thing!"

"He's correct only I have that power, but in any case, something was very wrong with Nico. I wonder." Logan pulls his arm out and sinks out.

"LOGAN!" Virgil and Nemo exclaim and sink into Logan's domain. Logan picks up Nico's book right before he kills himself for good. Nemo and Virgil run up behind him.

_'_ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _._ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _._ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _._ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _._ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _ꏂꋊꏂꋪꍌꌦ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _ꇙꄲꂵꏂꄲꋊꏂ_ _-_ _ꋊꄲ_ _._ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꋊꄲ꓄_ _ꁝ꒤ꋪ꓄꒐ꋊꍌ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _._ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꋊꄲ꓄_ _ꁝ꒤ꋪ꓄꒐ꋊꍌ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _ꋬꍌꋬ꒐ꋊ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _꒯ꄲ_ _꒐꓄_ _ꋊꄲꅐ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _ꋪꏂꂵꄲ꒦ꏂ_ _ꂵꌦꇙꏂ꒒ꊰ_ _._ _ꋪꄲꂵꋬꋊ_ _꒯ꄲꏂꇙꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _ꂵꏂ_ _ꋬꋊꌦꂵꄲꋪꏂ_ _._ _꓄ꁝꏂ_ _ꍌ꒐ꋪ꒒ꇙ_ _ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꁝꏂ_ _ꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪꇙ_ _._ _ꋊꄲ_ _ꄲꋊꏂ_ _꒐ꇙ_ _꒯ꏂꉣꏂꋊ꒯꒐ꋊꍌ_ _ꄲꋊ_ _ꂵꏂ_ _ꋬꋊꌦꂵꄲꋪꏂ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _ꏂꋊ꒯_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _ꇙꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _ꊰꋪꄲꂵ_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _._ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _._ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _ꂵꄲꋊꇙ꓄ꏂꋪ_ _._ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _꒒ꏂꏂꉔꁝ_ _._ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _-_ _꒦ꋬꂵꉣ꒐ꋪꏂ_ _꒒꒐ꀘꏂ_ _ꃳꏂ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _.'  
_

Virgil winces slightly.

_'_ _꒐_ _ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _..._ _ꋊꄲ_ _ꄲꋊꏂ_ _ꃳꏂ꒒꒐ꏂ꒦ꏂꇙ_ _ꂵꏂ_ _._ _ꋪꄲꂵꋬꋊ_ _ꉔꋬ꒒꒒ꇙ_ _ꂵꏂ_ _ꋬ_ _ꉔꄲꅐꋬꋪ꒯_ _,_ _ꃳ꒤꓄_ _꒐_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꋪ꒐ꍌꁝ꓄_ _._ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꋪ꒐ꍌꁝ꓄_ _._ _ꋪ꒐ꍌꁝ꓄_ _?_ _ꌦꏂꇙ_ _._ _ꌦꏂꇙ_ _꒐_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _꓄ꁝꏂ_ _꓄ꋪ꒤꓄ꁝ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _ꅐꁝꄲ_ _꒐_ _ꋬꂵ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _ꅐꁝꋬ꓄_ _꒐_ _ꋬꂵ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꀘꏂꏂꉣ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _ꇙꋬꊰꏂ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꀘꏂꏂꉣ_ _꓄ꋬꀘ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _ꊰꋪꄲꂵ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _.'_

"Strange this is the second time truth came up."

Nemo frowns. "Did... My domain affect him? But he's been there before and been fine." He rereads it again. "Here he's saying he knows who he is, what he is. When the distorted text before said in third person he knew who he was. That he wasn't one of us..."

Logan flips to the first sign of this. "What did he mean 'not one of us'?"

"I don't know-"

"He was insecure about his origin, remember?" Virgil asks. "He didn't form like the rest of us, or at least that's what we all thought. Then we met Guilt." Logan sighs and goes to his circle.

"Logan..." Virgil and Nemo warn.

"This is the best way to understand it." Logan stands in his circle

"Look, none of us remember our beginning. All we know is just one day we were here. The very idea of a side giving birth to another side was started by-" Nemo stops, eyes wide.

"Nico..." Virgil finishes. Logan's eyes glow as the books fly over. He goes to him the girls were being born.

_'_ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _꒯ꄲ_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꃳꏂ_ _ꋪꏂꇙꉣꄲꋊꇙ꒐ꃳ꒒ꏂ_ _ꊰꄲꋪ_ _꓄ꅐꄲ_ _ꃳꋬꃳꌦ_ _ꍌ꒐ꋪ꒒ꇙ_ _,_ _ꋊꄲ꓄_ _ꅐꁝꏂꋊ_ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꇙ꒤ꉣꉣꄲꇙꏂ꒯_ _꓄ꄲ_ _꒒ꏂꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _._ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _꒻꒤ꇙ꓄_ _ꍌꄲꋊꋊꋬ_ _꒯ꋪꋬ꒐ꋊ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _꓄ꄲꄲ_ _-_ _꒐_ _ꇙꏂꏂ_ _꓄ꁝꏂ_ _ꊰ꒐ꋪꇙ꓄_ _ꄲꋊꏂ_ _,_ _꒻꒤ꇙ꓄_ _ꋬ_ _ꇙꂵꋬ꒒꒒_ _ꍌ꒒꒐ꂵꉣꇙꏂ_ _ꋬ꒯_ _ꋊꏂꂵꄲ_ _ꉔꋬꋪꋪ꒐ꏂꇙ_ _ꁝꏂꋪ_ _ꋬꅐꋬꌦ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꉔ꒒ꏂꋬꋊ_ _ꁝꏂꋪ_ _._ _ꋊꄲ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꅐ꒐꒒꒒_ _ꇙ꓄ꋬꌦ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꅐ꒐꒒꒒_ _ꇙ꓄ꋬꌦ_ _ꋬꋊ꒯_ _꒐_ _ꅐ꒐꒒꒒_ _꓄ꋬꀘꏂ_ _ꉔꋬꋪꏂ_ _ꄲꊰ_ _ꁝꏂꋪ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꅐ꒐꒒꒒_ _ꉣꋪꄲ꓄ꏂꉔ꓄_ _ꁝꏂꋪ_ _..._ _ꃳ꒤꓄_ _꒐_ _ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꍌꄲ_ _...'_

Logan blinks reading the text over having a hard time understanding it... To think he was wanting to leave back then, and we didn't see it. _'Stupid.’_ He thinks He goes back a bit, while Nico was pregnant with the girls.

_'It's late and lonely... Roman's already asleep and the twins haven't kicked since I laid down. Sometimes quiet is violent.  
_

_꒐_ _꒯ꄲꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _ꅐꁝꄲ_ _꒐_ _ꋬꂵ_ _..._ _ꌦꏂ꓄_ _ꋬ_ _ꉣꋬꋪ꓄_ _ꄲꊰ_ _ꂵꏂ_ _꒯ꄲꏂꇙ_ _._ _꒐_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _꒐_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _꒯ꄲ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _ꇙꄲꂵꏂ꓄ꁝ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _ꃳꋬ꒯_ _,_ _ꃳ꒤꓄_ _꒐_ _꒯ꄲꋊ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꀘꋊꄲꅐ_ _ꅐꁝꋬ꓄_ _꒐꓄_ _꒐ꇙ_ _.  
_

_I look at Roman, his face at rest with sleep. I don't know why, but I reach a hand to rest on his neck. Black begins to form around where my fingers rest. His skin turns pale and he frowns. I pull away, scared of what's happening. He gradually returns to normal, sleep uninterrupted. I look down at my hands, breathing as quietly as possible. I need to know. I need to learn what I am. What I can do. And how to stop me.'  
_

Logan feels himself swaying. His vision blurs and clears consistently. His ears start ringing. Logan holds his head. _'I got this just a little more.'_ he keeps looking trying to find when or if Nico got his answered.

_‘I walk down the halls past midnight. I know I can drain Roman and Terra, what about the others? I stop in front of Logan’s door and place a hand on it. I close my eyes and it feels like the world is shifting, turning upside down. I crack an eye open and see shadows around my arm, Logan’s door slowly turning gray. I pull away and it begins to regain its color. I feel better, stronger, more confident. Like I can defeat anything with simply the power of Knowledge. I go down to Patton’s room and do the same thing for a few seconds. The power of Knowledge gets replaced with control of Emotions. I stop at Virgil’s door and hesitate.  
_

_꒐ꋊꇙꏂꉔ꒤ꋪ꒐꓄ꌦ_ _ꋬꋊ꒯_ _ꋬꋊꉧ꒐ꏂ꓄ꌦ_ _?  
_

_I touch the door and close my eyes.  
_

_ա_ _ɛ’ʀɛ ƈ_ _օ_ _ʍɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʄ_ _օ_ _ʀ ȶɦɛʍ. ɨ ǟʍ ƈ_ _օ_ _ʍɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʄ_ _օ_ _ʀ ȶɦɛʍ. ɨ ǟʍ ʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ȶɦɛʍ. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _’ȶ_ _ֆ_ _ȶ_ _օք_ _.  
_

_I pull away and gasp, panting. I recollect myself and go to Nemo’s door. I touch it and close my eyes.  
_

_ɨ ʍʊ_ _ֆ_ _ȶ ʍǟӄɛ ȶɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʍʏ ɛ_ _ռ_ _ʋɨʀ_ _օռ_ _ʍɛ_ _ռ_ _ȶ. ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ ȶɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _քօ_ _ɨ_ _ֆօռ_ _. ȶɦɛʏ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _’ȶ ʟɨʋɛ ɨ_ _ռ_ _ǟ_ _ֆա_ _ǟʍ_ _ք_ _օ_ _ʄ ɨ_ _ռֆ_ _ɛƈʊʀɨȶɨɛ_ _ֆ_ _, ɮʊȶ ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ ɨȶ. ɨ’ʍ ɖʏɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ǟ_ _ֆ_ _ȶɦɛʏ ɢɛȶ ɮɛȶȶɛʀ. ɨ ǟʍ ɖɛ_ _ք_ _ʀɛ_ _ֆֆ_ _ɨ_ _օռ_ _’_ _ֆ_ _ƈɦɨʟɖ. ɨ ǟʍ ǟ ƈɦɨʟɖ_ _օ_ _ʄ ɖɛ_ _ք_ _ʀɛ_ _ֆֆ_ _ɨ_ _օռ_ _. ɨȶ ӄɛɛ_ _քֆ_ _ǟȶȶǟƈӄɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ȶ_ _օ_ _ӄɛɛ_ _ք_ _ʍɛ ǟʟɨʋɛ.  
_

_I pull away, stuffing down a scream.  
_

_ꅐꁝꋬ꓄_ _ꋬꂵ_ _꒐_ _?_ _ꅐꁝꋬ꓄_ _꒯ꄲꏂꇙ_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _ꂵꏂꋬꋊ_ _?_ _꒐_ _ꃳꏂ꒒ꄲꋊꍌ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _꒯ꏂꉣꋪꏂꇙꇙ꒐ꄲꋊ_ _?_ _꒐_ _’_ _꒦ꏂ_ _ꋬ꒒ꅐꋬꌦꇙ_ _ꃳꏂꏂꋊ_ _ꋬ_ _ꉣꋬꅐꋊ_ _ꄲꊰ_ _꒯ꏂꉣꋪꏂꇙꇙ꒐ꄲꋊ_ _?_ _꒐_ _’_ _꒦ꏂ_ _ꋊꏂ꒦ꏂꋪ_ _ꃳꏂꏂꋊ_ _ꊰꋪꏂꏂ_ _…’_

_'Nico... Was dying.'_ Logan groans his eyes flicker before closing and he falls over.

"LOGAN!" Nemo and Virgil rush to him. The books drop from midair, Nemo using his wings to keep them sheltered. Virgil picks Logan up and they sink out to his room.

Virgil lays Logan on the bed while Nemo paces. "Why won't he listen..." Nemo mumbles.

"Hey. You can't blame him when you do the same thing." Virgil says and pets Logan's hair. Nemo keeps pacing. 

30 minutes later Logan starts to stir. He opens his eyes and blinks, looking around slowly. Virgil looks down. "Hey..."

"What... happened?"

"You read too many of Nico's books and passed out. Again." Nemo stops pacing for a moment.

Logan groans and sits up, holding his head. "You okay?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah. Just- headache."

_‘_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _.’  
_

Logan looks out the door, drawn to something. _‘I couldn’t save him… I vowed to protect him, and I couldn’t.’_

Logan leaps up and races out. “LOGAN!” Nemo and Virgil chase him downstairs. They run past Roman going downstairs and find Logan shaking a tense and almost scare Lue. 

“Don’t give up!” Logan looks him in the eyes. 

Lue slowly nods. “Y-Yeah. Okay, I won’t. Can you just… let me go? Please?”

Virgil pulls Logan away. “Character bleed I'm guessing," Nemo explains.

Terra looks over. "Who is it this time?" Roman walks down the stairs.

“Nico. We were trying to figure out what happened to him and it turns out his books are all weird and distorted.” Nemo shows him and Lue the pictures on his phone of a few pages. “There were these pictures in it too, and then random spaces of just black.”

Lue takes the phone and looks at the picture. His face slowly morphs into confusion and understanding. Roman hears "Nico" and thinks about just going back upstairs. Logan sits on the ground and rocks himself a bit. 

_‘_ _꒐_ _’_ _ꂵ_ _꒤ꇙ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _…_ _꒐_ _ꋊꏂꏂ꒯_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _…_ _꒐_ _ꉔꋬꋊ_ _’_ _꓄_ _ꇙ꓄ꄲꉣ_ _._ _꒐_ _꒯ꄲꋊ_ _’_ _꓄_ _ꅐꋬꋊ꓄_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꁝ꒤ꋪ꓄_ _꓄ꁝꏂꂵ_ _…’  
_

“Nemo… this is the writing of the gray sides…” Lue says slowly and continues reading.

“What?” Virgil asks.

“How do you know?” Nemo looks at it again. 

“Guilt. He would add notes to the sides of the letters you sent. I thought it was you and didn’t understand why or how you would write like that until he told me.”

“Is it all the grey sides, or just Guilt?” Nemo asks.

“I don’t know. I only ever saw Guilt’s handwriting. Also, notice how it changes a bit each time.” Lue swipes to a page that’s from recently. “See, here it’s not normal, but it’s not as distorted as when Depression was around.”

Terra stands up. "What is going on. Do you mean someone was messing with Nico?" Terra looks at the phone. Roman's interested is peak so he listens in.

"Maybe... Or maybe not. See, this same text appears when he's thinking." Lue points to it. "But this one appears and overlaps like a second voice." He points to the more distorted text.

Nemo nods. "So maybe part of it was him and part of it was influence? Logan? What do you- Logan?" Nemo kneels down to him. Logan breathes quickly and shakes. Sham comes downstairs and winces. He glances at Logan before making a pained noise and backing away. “Sham?” Nemo questions. Sham points to Logan. Nemo kneels down and touches Logan’s arm. “Hey- AH!” He crawls away, eyes tightly shut. He rocks himself, breathing quickly. 

“Nemo!?” Lue kneels down in front of him. Nemo waves him off, breathing slowly coming back to normal. 

The lights flicker. A figure wearing a gray cloak appears, golden eyes looking around with concern, fiery hair falling in his face. Nemo looks up and freezes. “Nico…” He whispers.

Terra looks around confused. "What is happening?"

Nico’s eyes pause on Roman a moment before he pulls himself away and glares at Nemo. “What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” He snaps the notebook on the table shut and snaps his fingers. Shadows envelop it and it disappears. 

Nemo’s eyes widen. “How-” 

Nico spins around and points at him. “I DIED TO MAKE SURE THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN AND THEN YOU GO DIGGING WHERE YOU DON’T NEED TO!”

"Nico calm down." Roman glares at him.

Nico looks at Roman again, expression unreadable except for a hint of sorrow. Virgil holds Logan and looks between Nico, Roman, and Nemo. Lue stays frozen in place, not sure what to do. “But- the text-” Nemo starts.

“Give it.” Nico holds his hand out expectantly, shadows slithering over his body like snakes. Nemo holds his phone protectively. “Nemo. Don’t make me take it from you.” Nemo’s eyes shift to Logan. Nico looks down at him and frowns. He kneels down next to Logan. “Breathe…” The shadows wrap around him and Logan’s eyes fill with fear. He fights but can’t escape.

“What are you doing?” Virgil asks.

  
  
“̵̠̲̭̖͙͉̾͋͛̈̓̐̚̕T̶̪̏͑̂̑͋̐̿̒̚ŗ̴̠̳͉̣͓͕̝̬͛̓̃̃ư̷̰̳͌͝s̵̤̼̼͐̍t̵͎͗̂̾͌͐͐̃͝ ̷̧̹m̵̤͖̳̍̽̒̿̾̕͝ë̴̢̟̱͉̭̻͍̩́̈̈́͑͠…̸̢̡̨̣̬̱̯̳̬͆̑”̶̞̻̚  


Nico’s voice is distorted like static. Logan hears something like screeching. His head pounds and he doesn’t realize he’s screaming before it’s suddenly over and Nico is gone. Virgil rocks him and looks up at Nemo who frowns and looks around. He kneels down to Logan. “Hey… you okay?”

Logan holds his head. "Headache bad."

Virgil nods. "Come on." He picks up Logan and sinks out. Lue sees a piece of paper on the table. He picks it up and reads it before handing it to Nemo. 

_“_ _ꇙ꓄ꄲꉣ_ _꒯꒐ꍌꍌ꒐ꋊꍌ_ _꒤ꉣ_ _ꂵꌦ_ _ꉣꋬꇙ꓄_ _._ _꒐꓄_ _’_ _ꇙ_ _꓄꒐ꂵꏂ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _꒒ꏂ꓄_ _ꂵꏂ_ _ꍌꄲ_ _.”  
_

Nemo frowns. “This is all the more reason to keep looking.”

“Nemo…” Lue says nervously.

"Nemo let it go. It doesn't matter now." Roman kicks himself off the wall.

"Yes, it does! If Nico or any version of Insecurity comes back, we need to be able to understand-" 

Lue places his hand on Nemo's shoulder. "Look. It's great that you want to help, but you can't help someone who's dead. We had our chance and we failed." He walks away. 

Nemo grits his teeth and looks back at the pictures still on his phone. His notes are gone, but he can always read them off his books if necessary, or just write new ones- Terra takes Nemo's hand. "Dad?"

Nemo gives his hand a squeeze. "I'm not giving up. No matter what they say." He assures. Roman goes back upstairs.  
  
...  
  
Logan leans on Virgil. "He was right, he was draining us."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asks, petting his hair.

"One night he was walking around while we were asleep. He put his hand on my door and it started to turn grey. He felt stronger like he could defeat anyone with knowledge. At Patton's door, that power was replaced with controlling emotions."

Virgil nods slowly. "Like... he took on the power of the side he was feeding off of..."

"Maybe, something was definitely talking to him, but that's not the worst part."

"What is?"

"We were slowly killing him. He was made by Depression. Us winning against it was weakening Nico. That's why he felt drained."

Virgil stays silent for a moment. "O-oh." Is all he can say.

"I hate to say it, but he was right about everything. He needed to go."

Virgil closes his eyes. "We should tell Ne-" There's a knock on the door. 

"Come in."

Nemo opens the door. "Just couldn't stay away, could you," Virgil says, smirking sadly. 

"Nico took my notebook." Nemo mumbles.

"Nico?"

"He came and yelled at me for digging... then he did something to you and disappeared." Nemo sits down. "You were in character bleed. Also, his voice was weird and static-like."

"Oh, I didn't notice. I think I was in a panic attack of sorts. Not to mention the screeching in my head."

“Screeching?” Nemo and Virgil ask.

Logan nods "Almost static-like 'need, I’m using them, I need them, I can't stop, I don't want to hurt them' it got really bad at one point I think I started screaming."

“Yeah... you did...” Virgil frowns and looks to Nemo who looks just as concerned. 

“And that was just character bleed...” Nemo mumbles.

Logan sighs "Nemo... Nico was right. He was draining us. He had to because he was dying."

“What?”

"He was made by Depression. When we started winning it weaken Nico. I think that voice was his hunger or instincts." Nemo sits down and looks at the carpet in thought. Logan leans on Virgil. "He needed to go." Virgil holds him. Nemo closes his eyes and stays silent. Logan closes his eyes. "I wonder how he was able to fix my character bleed."

“I think he drained you...” Nemo mumbles.

Logan nods he closes his eyes. "I couldn't save him, I vowed to protect him, and I couldn't."

Nemo looks up. “You’re the one who said we did everything we could...” Virgil holds Logan close.

"That was my thought before running to Lue and telling him not to give up. Yet I don't remember why I said that."

Nemo thinks Virgil glances at him. Logan rubs his head. Nemo stands and starts pacing again. “Nemo go. Keep working.”

Nemo looks at Virgil. “What?”

“Go figure out what the symbols mean or something,” Virgil says. Nemo frowns and sits on the bed, laying his head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil smirks triumphantly.

"You sure have a way to stop workaholics." Virgil chuckles. Nemo gives a halfhearted hiss until Virgil starts petting his hair, holding both of them. Logan hums "Where would I be without you?"

“Mmm. Probably at your desk 24/7.” Virgil kisses his cheek. 

“I’m right here.” Nemo mumbles. 

“I know. Don’t get your feathers all ruffled.” Nemo’s lightly smacks Virgil in the face with his wing. “Okay. Bye, bye mister pouty.” Virgil pushes Nemo off the bed. 

“Omph.” Nemo whines.

"Virgil be nice."

“Yeah, Virgil.” Nemo huffs.

Virgil pokes Nemo’s nose. “Are you gonna stop being a brat?”

Nemo makes an offended noise. “No.”

“Then you’re not invited to the cuddle party.”

“Hey!” Logan chuckles and wraps around Virgil.

Nemo whines. Virgil raises a brow. “Fiiiiine. I'm sorry...” Virgil smirks and opens his arms. Nemo crawls up and snuggles against him, laying his wings over all of them. 

_‘_ _꒯ꄲꋊ_ _’_ _꓄_ _꒯ꏂꇙꏂꋪ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _.’_ Logan hears. Logan frowns but shakes it off.

'Nonsense he is my boyfriend I can cuddle with him.'

_ꀤ_ _ꀸꂦꈤ_ _’_ _꓄_ _ꀸꍟꌗꍟꋪꃴꍟ_ _꓄ꃅꀤꌗ_ _._ _ꅏꃅꍏ꓄_ _ꀸꀤꀸ_ _ꀤ_ _ꀸꂦ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꀸꍟꌗꍟꋪꃴꍟ_ _ꃅꀤꂵ_ _ꂦꋪ_ _ꈤꍟꂵꂦ_ _?’_ Nemo frowns and opens his eyes. He looks at Logan and holds his hand. Logan squeezes his hand and rubs his head. Nemo listens but hears nothing. He sighs and closes his eyes again.

...

  
Raven lays with Pete next to him, spooning her. They both have their hands on her belly, Pete smiling softly. Raven is happy that she’s happy, but he’s still terrified. He’d never admit it though. “So... did you finally narrow down your mile-long list of names?” Raven smirks and kisses her neck. 

Pete giggles. “I think I like Mahaz. It means ‘an end’ or ‘growing hope’.”

“Why ‘an end’?” Raven asks. 

“My mom... he had to die...” Pete closes her eyes. “But Mahaz has a beginning. An end and a new hope.”

Raven nods. “Whatever makes you happy.” He nuzzles her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan wakes in the middle of the night beside Virgil. He slowly slips out of bed, careful to not disturb him, and makes his way to the door. He looks down both ways of the hall before going to the scorch marks where Nico’s room used to be. He places his hand on it and it changes into a door. He narrows his eyes in confusion and opens it. He finds himself in Nico’s room, but it’s how it was when he first arrived. Plain. Empty. He looks around, noticing the shadows creeping along the carpet, but keeping their distance. 

_“_ _ꅏꍟ꒒ꉓꂦꂵꍟ_ _._ _ꅏꍟ_ _’_ _ꃴꍟ_ _ꌃꍟꍟꈤ_ _ꍟꊼꉣꍟꉓ꓄ꀤꈤꁅ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _...”_ the shadows seem to say.

"Who's there?"

The shadows rise. _“_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꀘꈤꂦꅏ_ _ꀎꌗ_ _..._ _ꅏꍟ_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _._ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꌃꍟꉓꂦꂵꀤꈤꁅ_ _ꀎꌗ_ _...”_ Logan looks around and runs out of the room. The shadows trip him and drag him back in. _“_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꉓꍏꈤ_ _’_ _꓄_ _ꂦꀎ꓄ꋪꀎꈤ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _...”_

Logan screams "VIRGIL NEMO SOMEONE HELP!"

_“_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꂦꈤꍟ_ _ꉓꍏꋪꍟꌗ_ _._ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꂦꈤꍟ_ _ꅏꀤ꒒꒒_ _ꃅꍟ꒒ꉣ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _._ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꍏ꒒ꂦꈤꍟ_ _._ _꓄ꋪꀎꌗ꓄_ _ꂵꍟ_ _...”_

"NO! LET ME GO! HELP!" Shadows wrap around him and cover his mouth, silencing him. He feels like he’s drowning. He can’t breathe. His eyes closed and darkness overtakes him.   
  
...  
  
Nemo gets up the next morning and goes towards his room. He stops when he sees Logan on the floor in front of where Nico’s door used to be. “Logan?” He whispers and kneels down. He gently shakes him.

Logan jumps and looks around wildly. "N-nemo? NEMO!" Logan wraps his arms around him shaking.

“Logan!?” Nemo holds him. “What happened? Why are you out here?”

"I-I" He points at the wall, but the door is gone to his confusion.

Nemo rocks him. “Shh. Just breathe. You can explain later.”

Logan takes a deep breath and calms himself down. "Last night. Nico's door was here, but the room was empty. There was this voice, this raging voice and the shadows I tried to scream for help but..." Logan looks at the floor.

Nemo frowns and gives him a squeeze. “Let’s get off the floor. Come on.” He helps him up and leads him to his room. Logan continues to look at the floor lost in thought. Nemo holds his hand. “Okay. Start from the beginning.”

"I woke up last night don't know why. Then I just walked out of my room and went to Nico's wall. I felt drawn to it or something. I touch the wall and a door appeared. I went inside. It was bland and empty. There was a voice that started to talk to me."

“What did it say?”

"Welcome." Nemo frowns and nods. "I asked who it was, and it said it was me that I was becoming it."

“Do you know what _it_ was?”

Logan shakes his head. "Shadows? I tried to run but it tripped me and say I couldn't run from myself."

Nemo bits his lip and wraps his wing around Logan. “And Terra didn’t come?”

"No, why would he?"

“If it was a nightmare...”

"This wasn't a nightmare. This actually happened."

Nemo nods. “Okay... if it happens again, wake me up. We’ll try to find out more today.”

"I tried! I scream for help, but no one came!"

Nemo frowns. “I’m sorry. If you want, I’ll stay with you tonight?”

Logan rubs his head. "I scream for help. I tried to run but the shadows pulled me back in. Then...then..." Logan blinks "I don't know what happened after that."

Nemo rubs his back. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll protect you.” He thinks. “Did... did you hear anything before it happened? Anything like in Nico’s books?”

"This started when I started going through Nico's books. Perhaps I'm still character bleed... but I don't understand." 

“No... you’re not acting like Nico... much.” Nemo thinks. “Character bleed shouldn’t make this happen...”

"I'm also not insecurity but yet it's attacking me." 

Nemo nods. “We need to talk to Roman... he would know the most about this.”

Logan sighs "Ok, Can I nap first?"

Nemo nods. “Okay.” Logan opens his door and crawls back to bed and curls into Virgil. Virgil hums. Logan nuzzles him and sighs. Nemo goes downstairs, thinking over what Logan told him. He summons his notebook and starts writing. He frowns and wonders if he could summon Nico like Guilt is summoned. He tries, but at the moment he doesn’t feel insecure. He sighs and waits for Roman to wake. Lately, they’ve always been the first two up. Roman goes down and starts the coffee. Nemo looks over from the couch. “Hey Ro.”

"Hey" 

“I had a question.”

"Sure." 

Nemo gets up and goes to the kitchen. He leans on the counter. “Last night, Logan woke up and was drawn to Nico’s room. The door was there, and he went in. He said it was empty, like when Nico first got here. He said the shadows were speaking to him, that they welcomed him. He tried to run but they pulled him back in and told him he couldn’t run from himself. He said he tried to scream for help, but nobody came and then he didn’t remember what happened after that. I found him this morning in the hallway, but there was no door. Logan didn’t mention Terra, so I’m assuming it wasn’t a nightmare, but I wanted to ask you.”

"No one had a nightmare last night. Whatever happened was real."

Nemo frowns deeply. “This isn’t character bleed...” he says nervously.

Roman sighs "You shouldn't have gone messing around with this. Now you’re going to drag Logan down with him." Nemo looks down.

"I'll help in any way, I can, but I don't know what I can do." 

_‘This is my fault... I’m taking Logan down too...’_ Nemo closes his eyes. 

Two figures in gray cloaks appear one the length of his body, the other reaching the floor and hiding his face. Nemo looks up. “Ni-“

Nico raises his hand and shadows hold Nemo’s hand to his mouth. He glares at him and Nemo cowers. “Where’s Logan?” He lets Nemo go so he can speak. 

“His room. He said he wanted to nap.” 

Nico sighs and closes his eyes. Nemo looks at Guilt. “Why are you here?”

“To keep my brother away.”

Roman waves "Guilt, Nico, a pleasure as always."

Nico nods at him. Nemo looks between them, a bit uncomfortable with the formality of the exchange. “Depression is trying to turn Logan into Insecurity.” Nico states.

"Why not just bring you back? Would be easier, besides you can't change a trait. Even with character bleed, Logan will forever be logic." 

“Insecurities are negative bias logic,” Nico says. “Out of all of you, Logan and Virgil would be the easiest to turn.”

"You can't turn a trait," Roman says, Nico points to Nemo then crosses his arms. 

“I was Deceit and Truth. We split. That’s different.”

“And what’s Logan? All Logic. He has Bias and Logic.” Nico says. 

“You’re saying Depression’s going to split Logan?” Nemo asks. 

“Not Depression. Insecurity.” Nico sighs. “With no embodiment of it, it’s free to go wherever and however it pleases...”

“Like a solid versus a liquid?” Nemo asks. 

“More like a gas, as a liquid is bound by gravity, but yes.”

"Ok, how do we stop it?" Roman asks

“I don’t know.” Nico avoids looking at Roman.

"Well, that's helpful." Roman rolls his eyes.

Nemo watches Nico. _‘He’s less emotional...’_

“He came into my room last night.”

“Your room is gone,” Nemo says. 

“Here, yes. I still have a room, but it’s not here.”

“Is it in the subscape?” Nemo asks. 

“Yes and no.” Guilt says. 

“Look, I don’t know how it works or whatnot, but Insecurity brought Logan to my room. It- they- he- whatever, is toying with him, playing off his Insecurities and amplifying them. It’s isolating him. You have to stay close and constantly reassure him.” Nico says. 

“You’re talking about Insecurity in the third person.” Nemo comments. 

"Yeah, your insecurity."

“I am but I’m not here.”

“Wait- what?” Nemo rubs his temples. “What is it with gray sides and being vague...?”

“You’re too curious for your own good,” Nico says. 

“Speaking of curious, Logan tried to read the gray side’s books but they were blank.”

“Perhaps you require a new perspective.” Nico raises a brow. 

Nemo looks up at him. “Who are you? You aren’t the Nico I knew.”

“No. I’m not. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose, so therefore nothing to fear.”

"So, an asshole."

“Again, depends on your perspective.” Nico finally looks at Roman. Guilt looks between them before resting a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico looks back at him before looking down. 

Nemo watches them. “You’re not here to keep your brother away. You’re here to keep Nico in check...” Guilt doesn’t answer. Nemo sighs. “Are you here to keep Nico in check?” 

“Yes.”

Roman rolls his eyes. "Whatever, we will watch Logan, but Nemo and the others think this... insecurity was also picking at you and we all know how that story ends."

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative...” Nico mumbles. Nemo looks at him. “You can’t change an animal’s instincts, Nemo.”

“You’re not an animal. We could have-“

“Helped me if I just would have told you. Well, guess what? I did and no one listened to me except Roman!” The shadows grow and the lights flicker. Guilt gives Nico’s hand a firm tug.

"Nico is a lost cause but Logan won't be. Logan isn't Nico." Roman says.

Nico smirks. “Still the voice of reason.”

“Nico enough,” Nemo says. No one has a chance to blink before shadows have wrapped around Nemo’s throat, pushing him against the wall. Nemo’s eyes widen and he thrashes, gasping. 

“No. Enough from you. You’ve done enough damage. See if you can undo it. See if you can save Logan. Maybe the second time around you’ll be smarter.” Nico’s eyes glow, hand raised, and he grins. 

Tears form in Nemo’s eyes as he fights. “N-Nic-“

  
Nico rolls his eyes and drops Nemo. Nemo gasps and coughs. He looks up. “You’re- not our Nico.”

_“_ _ꄲꁝ_ _ꌦꄲ꒤_ _ꉣꄲꄲꋪ_ _ꂵ꒐ꇙ꒐ꋊꊰꄲꋪꂵꏂ꒯_ _ꁝꄲꉣꏂꊰ꒤꒒_ _ꉔꁝ꒐꒒꒯_ _...”_ Nico purrs.

“DEPRESSION LET HIM GO!” Nemo screams.

_“_ _ꌦꄲ꒤_ _ꅐꋬꋊ꓄_ _ꇙꄲ_ _꒯ꏂꇙꉣꏂꋪꋬ꓄ꏂ꒒ꌦ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꃳꏂ꒒꒐ꏂ꒦ꏂ_ _꓄ꁝꋬ꓄_ _꒐꓄_ _’_ _ꇙ_ _ꋊꄲ꓄_ _ꂵꏂ_ _._ _ꃳ꒤꓄_ _ꋊꏂꂵꄲ_ _-“_ Nico grabs his jaw and pulls his head up to look at him _. “_ _꓄ꁝ꒐ꇙ_ _ꁝꋬꇙ_ _ꋬ꒒ꅐꋬꌦꇙ_ _ꃳꏂꏂꋊ_ _ꂵꏂ_ _._ _ꋊ꒐ꉔꄲ_ _?_ _ꁝꏂ_ _ꅐꋬꇙ_ _꒻꒤ꇙ꓄_ _ꋬ_ _ꉔꄲ꒦ꏂꋪ_ _._ _ꋬ_ _ꂵꋬꇙꀘ_ _꓄ꄲ_ _ꍌꏂ꓄_ _ꌦꄲ꒤_ _꓄ꄲ_ _꓄ꋪ꒤ꇙ꓄_ _ꂵꏂ_ _.”_

Nemo shakes his head. “No. That’s not true!”

Nico slides his hand down to Nemo’s neck. _“_ _꒐_ _’_ _꒒꒒_ _ꇙꁝꄲꅐ_ _ꌦꄲ꒤_ _ꅐꁝꋬ꓄_ _꒐ꇙ_ _꓄ꋪ꒤ꏂ_ _,_ _꓄ꋪ꒤꓄ꁝ_ _.”_

Nemo kicks Nico away and summons his Lariat. Roman moves in between Nemo and Nico. "ENOUGH!" he looks at Nico. "You gave your message so get out of here."

Nico smirks. “I need my puppet.” He looks at Nemo who tightens his grip on his Lariat. Roman attacks Nico.

His sword goes right through him. Nemo’s eyes widen. “Shit.” Shadows dart towards him and he lets out a scream, curling his wings protectively in front of him like a shield, bracing for impact, but it never comes. He opens his eyes and peeks out through his wings. A glowing yellow barrier keeps the shadows from touching him.

Roman growls "Guilt do something!" Guilt starts toward them. Nico snarls at him and Guilt backs away. "God you're all useless!" Roman takes a stance. 

Logan comes down the stairs. "What is going on here?" He pauses at the bottom and looks at everyone.

Nico looks over at Logan. _“_ _ꄲꁝ_ _!_ _ꁝꄲꅐ_ _ꅐꄲꋊ꒯ꏂꋪꊰ꒤꒒_ _ꄲꊰ_ _ꌦꄲ꒤_ _꓄ꄲ_ _꒻ꄲ꒐ꋊ_ _꒤ꇙ_ _...”_

“LOGAN RUN!” Nemo shouts. Nico disappears. Guilt looks down.

"Where did he go?" Roman looks around.

“He left.” Guilt answers. Nemo sits down and takes deep breaths. He starts crying.

Logan goes over. "What is going on." He kneels down to Nemo.

"Apparently your turning into insecurity." Roman shrugs

Logan looks at Roman. "What?"

“I-I’m sorry.” Nemo curls up tightly, fidgeting with his Lariat.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to figure out what was wrong with Nico."

"What's wrong is that Nico never existed and if you just moved on you wouldn't be in this mess." Roman storms off. Nemo curls into Logan and tries to breathe. Guilt kneels down next to them. Logan holds Nemo and pets his wings.

Nemo sniffles and wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. We will fix this." Nemo nods. Logan helps Nemo to his feet. "Let's make breakfast."

"O-okay." Guilt stands and goes to leave.

Logan leads Nemo to the kitchen. "How about some French toast?"

"That sounds good." Nemo offers a smile. Logan smiles back and gets started.

_'_ _ꋪꍟꂵꍟꂵꌃꍟꋪ_ _ꀎꌗ_ _...'_

_'Shut up, whatever your trying to do won't work.'_

_'_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꀸꂦꈤ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꍟꃴꍟꈤ_ _ꌃꍟ꒒ꀤꍟꃴꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _...'_

_'Just leave me alone. I'm not insecurity, I am Logic.'_

_'_ _ꀤꈤꌗꍟꉓꀎꋪꀤ꓄ꌩ_ _ꀤꌗ_ _ꎇꂦꋪꂵꍟꀸ_ _ꎇꋪꂦꂵ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꀤꉓ_ _._ _ꀤ꓄_ _꓄ꍏꀘꍟꌗ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꀤꉓ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꌗꍟꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪ_ _ꅏꍟꍏꀘꈤꍟꌗꌗ_ _.'_

_'It also takes Logic to find solutions to your weakness. I will not fall into this trap.' Logan turns the stove on._

_'_ _ꍏ꒒ꋪꀤꁅꃅ꓄_ _꓄ꃅꍟꈤ_ _...'  
_

Nemo stops stirring the batter and leans over the counter, clutching his shirt, making a face of pain. Logan looks over "Nemo are you ok?" Nemo shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe. He slides down the counter and leans against it. Logan kneels down. "Nemo?" _'What are you doing?'_ Nemo reaches for Logan's hand and squeezes it. He cracks an eye open at him, fear showing. 

_'ɨ ʟ_ _օֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ռ_ _ɨƈ_ _օ_ _ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ ɨ ɖɨɖ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ք_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ ɦǟʀɖ ɛ_ _ռօ_ _ʊɢɦ._ _ռօա_ _ɨ'ʋɛ ɖʀǟɢɢɛɖ ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʍɛ_ _ֆֆ_ _ա_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦ ʍɛ. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _օք_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮶ_ _ռօա_ _ɦ_ _օա_ _. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮶ_ _ռօա_ _ա_ _ɦǟ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɖ_ _օ_ _. ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _ɨ'ʍ_ _ֆօ_ _ʀʀʏ...'_

Logan hugs him. _'No, leave him alone, you can have me just leave him alone.'_

Virgil comes falling down the stairs. He races into the kitchen and holds both of them. " **What's going on?** " Nemo coughs and is finally able to breathe. He gasps for air and leans on them.

Logan holds them. "It's a long story." _'Please... Leave my family alone.'_

Nemo starts crying again from the stress. Virgil rubs his back. _'_ _ꍏꅏꅏ_ _._ _ꃅꂦꅏ_ _ꈤꂦꌃ꒒ꍟ_ _.'_ Logan hears. Nemo screams and covers his mouth. He tries to pull away. Virgil holds him.

Logan pulls away. "I will be right back."

Nemo reaches for Logan. "L-Lo-"

"I'll just need a minute promise." Logan heads upstairs. Nemo shakes and clings to Virgil. Virgil continues trying to soothe him. Logan goes over to Nico's wall and puts his hand on it. Nothing happens. Logan sighs and goes to his room. "What do you want! Why are you doing this?" Silence. "Leave my family alone! Fuck with me all you want but keep them out of this." Still nothing. Logan rubs his face. "Ok." He goes back downstairs. Nemo's calmed down and is breathing easier. Virgil looks up at Logan with concern. Logan sits down and takes their hands. Logan looks at Nemo and gives his hand a squeeze. "We will get through this. We always do."

Nemo leans on Logan and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispers.

"Nemo you have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Nico is trying to turn Logan into Insecurity." Nemo cuts Virgil off.

"...What?" Virgil looks between them. "That's impossible. You can't change a side's function."

"Doesn't mean he won't try, but it will fail." Logan squeezes Virgil's hand. Virgil nods. Nemo stays curled up. He wants Patton but he has to protect Logan.

Patton comes down looking concern hair wet from a shower. "Hey what's with the negative? Is everything ok?" Nemo looks up and makes grabby hands for him. Patton comes over and hugs Nemo. Nemo holds him tightly and buries his face against him. Virgil frowns and glances at Logan. Logan frowns and leans on Virgil. Patton rubs his back. "I got you, it's ok."

Nemo shakes his head. "It's not okay. I did this."

"Did what?"

"Nemo I did this to myself. My actions cause this or maybe it was going to happen naturally. Either way, it's not your fault."

Nemo bites his lip. "Nico's trying to turn Logan into Insecurity..."

"Why would he do that? I thought he was trying to get rid of it?"

Nemo shakes his head and grips Patton. "He- He-" Patton gives him a squeeze. Nemo takes a deep breath. "He said Nico was a cover-up for his true purpose."

"I don't believe it," Virgil says. "Roman and Nico loved each other too much for that to be the case."

Nemo looks down. "He called me his puppet... He choked me and when Roman attacked him his sword just phased right through him..."

"Depression?" Patton suggests

"I tried. It wasn't..."

"Oh..." Patton looks down.

"It couldn't be a mask it would have been revealed on his books."

"Then where's Nico...?" Virgil asks.

"I don't know." Nemo picks at his feathers. Virgil gently smacks his wrist and he stops.

"So, what are we going to do about Logan? We need logic."

"We need _Logan_." Virgil mumbles. Logan smirks and kisses his cheek.

"Oh, right sorry that's not what I meant."

Virgil nuzzles Logan. "It's fine."

"Nico said we needed to stay close and reassure him..." Nemo mumbles.

"Why is he giving advice against his own attack?" Virgil asks.

"That doesn't make sense. If Nico wanted Insecurity to stay he wouldn't have killed himself. If he wanted to turn me into Insecurity, he wouldn't help us." Logan thinks "What if it's not Nico?"

"What?" Nemo looks up.

"Is actions and motivation don't add up. There are two goals "get rid of Insecurity and keeping Insecurity. Opposite goals can't come from the same person."

"But... what-" Nemo hides his face against Patton. He can't think anymore. Patton massages his head.

Logan sighs and goes to get up putting his hand on the stove. "Ah!" Logan falls back down and shakes his hand. 

"Logan are you ok?"

Logan stands up and washes his hand. "Yeah just forgot the stove was on." Virgil leaps up and grabs Logan's wrist, looking at his hand. Looks to be a first-degree burn. "It's not that bad, I'll be ok." Virgil nods. 

"He called himself an animal..." Nemo mumbles to himself.

Virgil glances down at him. "And... we've lost him."

"We can't help it now, No matter what we do Nico is gone." Logan puts his hand under water.

"Can't change an animal's instincts..." Nemo mutters, staring at the floor.

Patton rubs his back. "Let's think about this later."

Nemo doesn't respond. Virgil waves his hand in front of his face and frowns. "He lost his Truth mode thing fast..." He comments.

Logan snap his fingers "Nemo?"

Nemo blinks. "Animal. Nico. Horse."

"What?"

Nemo shakes his head and stands. "Snow."

"Weather?" Logan is confused.

"No Snow was Nico's horse, but how is that going to help?" Patton asks

"Nico would vent to her. Logan, can you read a horse's mind?"

Virgil snorts. "So much for from the horse's mouth."

Logan blinks "I... I never tried. I don't... Speak horse."

"Can we try? If Nico knew this was a possibility, he might have figured out a way to stop it and left directions for us."

"In a horse?" Virgil crosses his arms.

"Why not?"

Logan rubs his head. "Ok, I'll try."

Nemo offers him a small smile and goes to sink out before Virgil catches his arm. "Breakfast first." Nemo huffs but stays.

"Right we are making French toast." 

Patton waves him off. "I'll cook breakfast go take care of that hand."

Virgil takes Logan's good hand and sinks them out to Logan's room. Nemo snaps his fingers and Nico's sketchbook and his new notebook appears on the table. He grabs the paper with Logan's sketch of the symbols on it and goes over to Patton. "Do any of these look familiar?" Patton looks at the symbols with curiosity. One draws his attention.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

"I like this one."

"Like- you just like it or is it like none of the others exist or matter?"

"Just this one."

Nemo nods. "Logan, Virgil, and I all were drawn to different ones." He points to each of the symbols with their names scribbled next to it.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° - Nemo

  
-·=»‡«=·- -Virgil

•]••´º´•» . «•´º´••[• -Logan 

Patton shrugs "What are these?"

"I don't know. There's one left." Nemo chews his lip in thought. "I showed Lue the text from Nico's books last night and he said it was a gray side's writing."

"So maybe one of the grey sides are doing this."

"Maybe..." Nemo goes back to the table and opens the sketchbook. He flips through until he finds a drawing of Snow, but there's no text. "We tried to read the gray side's books, but they were all blank. I asked Nico and he said that maybe we need a new perspective. Actually, he kept bringing up perspective a lot." Nemo's eyes narrow at the page. He gingerly picks it up and turns it at an angle to the light. A few spots on the page seem to have a faint glow. "Do we have a UV light anywhere...?" He asks, engrossed in trying to find the right angle.

"Yeah for your snakes," Patton smirks

Nemo freezes. "I'm an idiot." He rubs his face.

Patton giggles "You’re in deep thought." Patton turns off the stove. "Come on." Patton drags Nemo upstairs. Nemo goes to one of the tanks and carefully takes the light off. The snakes slither out to illustrate their displeasure in their warmth being taken. "Here I'll hold it." Patton takes the light. Nemo turns the sketchbook until the words show up brightly. 

_‘I realized after the incident in which Roman became Insecurity that I had to leave instructions should I come back. I don’t know what it’s like to be other traits, but I do know that being Insecurity may be the most difficult one. You not only have your own insecurities to deal with but others as well. Recently I began to figure out what I needed to be in an environment of insecurities, fears and lies in order to remain healthy. I am a dark side. I am unable to thrive in a place of complete light. When I got physically stronger, we thought it was because I had gotten better at managing my insecurities. Turns out it was just because the people around me were becoming more insecure. Every victory against Depression should have given me hope, but instead, I felt sick and I hated it. I killed myself to try to help, but when I got back, I just felt worse.  
_

_So, for you reading this, I am sorry you have to go through this. If all I can give you is knowledge, then that is what I’ll do. You will feel weak and that’s okay. You’ll feel you can’t do anything right, and that’s okay. It’s like a mirror universe for us. Where Pride is evil, and Insecurity is good. I wish it wasn’t. I wish there was a way to change it, but I couldn’t find one. You will hear a voice in your head. Sometimes it’s you, sometimes it’s flashbacks, sometimes it’s Depression. Sometimes it will tell you to do things that feel wrong, but you still crave them. You need them to survive. I couldn’t find a way to satisfy those needs without hurting the people I loved...  
_

_I am sorry this is all I know. I’m sorry I can’t help you more. I hope you are stronger than me. I hope you’ll be able to find a way to manage being this.  
_

_Say hi to Roman for me...’_

Patton looks over "Oh dear..." Nemo rereads it again. He takes out his phone and takes a picture. He puts the light back and takes the sketchbook and Patton’s hand. They go to Logan’s room and Nemo knocks.

"Come in."

Nemo opens the door. Virgil is finishing wrapping Logan’s hand. “You should see this...” Nemo sets the sketchbook on the bed.

"We already looked at it. I told you I can't do metaphors."

Nemo pulls out his phone and shows him the picture. “UV pen.” Virgil looks shocked and interested.

Logan reads the message. "There was nothing we could have done. This is just how Insecurity works."

"Nico needed to be in the dark side but there was too many Insecurities that he got pulled up. His influence was too strong to be down there."

Nemo nods and paces. “Why did he write it in invisible ink? Why not just journal it with a normal pen or pencil?” Virgil asks.

"Maybe he was scared someone will find it and destroy it." Patton shrugs

“Who would do that though? Nico was reasonable and smart.” Virgil says. 

“He predicted what I would do when he died and told me not to do it.” Nemo fidgets with the message-in-a-bottle keychain he made.

Logan sits on his bed. Patton paces "If only we could just ask him." 

"I could try again."

“NO!” Nemo and Virgil spin around. Logan flinches Virgil’s voice having an echo.

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not losing you too.” Nemo bites his lip hard and goes back to pacing.

"Nemo you won't lose me."

Patton frowns "Nemo's right there has to be a safer way then character bleed."

“I mean... Nico moves like a gray side now-“

“He tried to attack us this morning. He’s not our Nico.” Nemo says.

Patton thinks "Can't we just read his books? That doesn't cause character bleed when we do it right?"

“I don’t know,” Nemo says. “I don’t think so. I read a bunch, but I wasn’t affected. I think...”

"Logan, what do you think?" Patton turns to the bed, but Logan is gone. "Logan?"

“DAMMIT LOGAN!” Virgil sinks out. Nemo takes Patton’s hand and sinks out as well. Logan is going through the books as fast as he can. He needs to know everything Nico did about this if he's going to have any chance to stop it from consuming him as well. He's Logic he can't become Insecurity where would that leave Thomas? “LOGAN!” Virgil tries to get him to look at him. Logan ignores him. The answer is in these books he just knows it. He just isn't looking hard enough. A gust of wind blows Virgil back. Nemo catches him. Virgil looks at Nemo worriedly. 

_‘_ _ꌗꍟꍏꋪꉓꃅ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _._ ’ Logan's books fly over, and he scans them. The only parts that stand out to him are when he broke up with Virgil, how he wasn’t there for George when he took Thomas off the anti-depressants.

_'Guilt?_ ' The books keep flying by, all his mistakes laid out before him.

_‘_ _ꀸꀤꀸ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꋪꍟꍏ꒒꒒ꌩ_ _ꋪꍟꀸꍟꍟꂵ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _?_ _ꅏꃅꂦ_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꉓꍏ꒒꒒_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꀤꉓ_ _ꅏꃅꍟꈤ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꃅꍏꃴꍟ_ _ꎇꍏꀤ꒒ꍟꀸ_ _ꌗꂦ_ _ꂵꀎꉓꃅ_ _?’_

The others keep trying to get to him only to be pushed back by strong gusts of wind. _'Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not perfect.'_ The voices go silent. Logan puts his books back. He's still got nothing. He sighs and stops. Nico's books go back to their shelves.

Virgil slowly approaching. “Logan?”

Logan rubs his head. "Yeah I'm fine you can yell at me now."

“N-“

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” Virgil shouts, cutting off Nemo. 

“Vir-“

“NO! ENOUGH! Both of you! Stop messing with things you don’t understand before you make this worse!” Virgil cuts Nemo off again.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't even get anything out of it."

Virgil huffs and hugs Logan tightly. Nemo looks down at the sketchbook in his hand. Virgil looks at him. “Give it to me.” Nemo holds it protectively.

Patton goes in front of Nemo. "Everyone let's just calm down. Logan is still Logan and he won't do this again because it didn't learn anything new so let's just go back upstairs and relax."

Virgil continues to watch Nemo who slowly shrinks in on himself until he sinks out. Virgil sighs. Logan rubs Virgil's back. “Let’s go have breakfast,” Virgil says.

"Ok." Logan kisses his head and they sink out. Patton looks at Logan's bookshelf and reads the newest page. 

_'I did something rash with no reward. Virgil is extremely upset. I just want to protect him and Nemo. If I don't play this game, it will go after them. I believe I can win this game I just wish I knew the rules to it.'  
_

Patton frowns and puts the book back. "Classic Sanders." He sighs "I hope he's right." Patton sinks out.  
  
... 

Nemo rises up in his room. He props the UV light up and starts flipping through the sketchbook. To his surprise, there are some drawings in UV as well. Not a page was wasted. He pauses over some but ultimately finds nothing. He groans and lays his head on his desk. He doesn’t know where to go, what to look for. Maybe there isn’t a next step. Nico didn’t know. _‘Nico didn’t know.’_ Nemo realizes. _‘Nico didn’t know so why are we looking in his perspective!?’_ He rubs his face. “I’m an idiot...” he mumbles. He flips open the sketchbook and keeps looking, but there’s nothing new. He closes it and stands. He goes to the box and takes out the cloak. He lays it spread out on his bed. He grabs the light and brings it over the cloak. He nearly drops the light when he sees a few threads glow along the left edge. 

•´¯`•» . «•´¯`•

He pulls Logan’s sketch out of his pocket and lays it down next to it, but the pattern doesn’t match. He sighs and summons a pencil, sketching the symbols and writing ‘Nico’ beside them. He keeps looking over the cloak but can’t find anything. He feels useless. He puts the sketch and pencil in his pocket and lays down on his bed, pulling the cloak over himself. It’s surprisingly comforting. He doesn’t realize as his eyes slide closed. 

A figure appears in the room, his fiery hair now auburn, heather gray cloak now steel gray. Shadows cloak his neck, giving the impression that it’s black. He approaches the bed and runs his hand over Nemo’s cheek. “I’m sorry Friend...” a small shadow forms in his palm. It floats down to Nemo and rests under his chin. It forms into a small red-winged blackbird. “Make sure he finds his way to his owner...” The figure whispers before disappearing.   
  
... 

Patton knocks on Nemo's door. "Nemo breakfast.” There’s no answer. Patton opens the door. "Nemo?" Nemo’s asleep on his bed, one of Nico’s cloaks pulled over him like a blanket. Patton sighs and goes over. He pets his face. "Nemo it's time to wake up." Nemo hums. "Nemo breakfast." Patton shakes him. Nemo frowns and grumbles. He blinks and opens his eyes. "Hey, sleeping angel it's time for breakfast."

“Hmm... ‘kay...” Nemo sits up and yawns. They hear a chirp and look down to the end of the bed. A small blackbird with a red spot on each wing is perched on the end of the bed. Nemo lays back down. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Patton looks at the bird then to Nemo. "Oh, now come on you need food." Patton takes his hand and pulls him back up. Nemo huffs and lays on the floor, taking the cloak down with him. Patton picks him up. "Come on angelfish I made cinnamon French toast." Patton bounces him.

Nemo holds onto him and purrs. The bird chirps again. “Who’s the princess that has a whole bunch of animals? Pocahontas? I guess that’s me.” He mumbles.

"Every princess has animals." Patton walks out of Nemo's room carrying him.

“Who’s a princess?” Pete comes out from Terra’s room.

"I think your Roman's little princess." Patton giggles.

Terra sticks his head out of his room. "Hey, Dad's."

"Morning Terra." Patton smiles at him. Nemo falls asleep in Patton’s arms. The bird comes out and lands on his head.

"What's with the bird?" Terra asks walking over to it.

"I don't know." Patton shakes Nemo. "Wake up." Terra goes to pet it.

The bird lets him. “Hmph.” Nemo buries his face into Patton. 

Pete walks over. “Why’s he so tired?”

"It's been a stressful morning." Patton continues to walk downstairs. Logan looks up at them. He sees the bird and goes over. The bird flaps over and lands on his shoulder.

Virgil looks up. “What the-“

Logan pets the bird. "Well hello there."

Patton giggles "I forgot Logan likes birds." Terra and Pete follow down the stairs. Terra taking a seat at the table.

The bird makes a noise like a high-pitched frog. “So... what kind is it?” Virgil asks. He glances at Nemo and does a double-take. “And how is he still asleep?”

Patton shrugs "I'm not sure. Nemo wake up." Patton shakes him again. Logan looks at the bird lifting its wings and analyzing its claws and beak.

"It's a red-winged Blackbird. Fascinating, where did it come from?"

Nemo huffs. “I wanna go back to my roooom...”

“He sounds like a teenager.” Virgil sits down.

"Nemo just eat first." Roman and Ori come down.

"Morning." He waves

“Morning Roman.” Virgil smiles. Sham comes downstairs with Lue. 

Nemo holds the cloak tightly around himself. “Need to tell Logie...”

“Did he peak?” Lue asks as he sits down.

"Maybe?" Patton shrugs 

Logan continues to pet the bird. "Tell me what?" He doesn't take his eyes off it.

“Bird.” Nemo closes his eyes. He suddenly pushes Patton away and falls to the ground. “Umph.”

"Yes, I see the bird. It's a beautiful bird." Patton helps Nemo to his feet.

Nemo shakes his head. “Bird!” He points to it. Virgil watches with some concern.

"Yes, it's a bird." Roman sits down at the table. "It seems well behaved."

Patton counts heads. "Logan, can you go get George?"

"Oh, right I'll be back." Logan heads upstairs.

The bird chirps. Nemo hums upset and points again. “BIRD!” 

“Nemo. Chill.” Virgil says and starts serving everyone. Nemo frowns and pulls the cloak over his head like a toddler. 

“Okay... you know how he gets stuck in his head?” Sham asks. 

“Yeah?” Virgil answers. 

“What if he... literally lost his mind?”

"It's was just a stressful morning and he been thinking too hard. I'm sure we will be fine after some rest I just don't want him to go hungry."

"What did you do this time?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

“Came up with the idea for Logan to read Snow’s mind but instead Logan went and started reading his and Nico’s books. Then Nemo found a hidden message in Nico’s sketchbook.” Virgil says. Pete looks up. 

“If it was hidden, he probably didn’t want it shared with everyone.” Nemo frowns. “And I’m not hungry. Let me go!” He struggles.

"Nemo just eat." Patton holds him down.

"Why can't you two just let Nico go? You’re just causing more trouble. Now you got Logan turning into Insecurity or some shit."

“What?” Pete looks at Roman, Lue and Sham following. 

“I’m trying to save him!” Nemo still struggles. Virgil gets up and takes Nico’s cloak from him. “NO!!!” 

“Nemo you are acting like a child. Eat and I’ll give it back.”

Nemo huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine.” Virgil snaps his fingers, sending the cloak to his room. Nemo glares at him but eats.

"Thank you, Virgil." Patton goes to eat. Logan comes down with George who runs to the table and starts eating. Logan takes his seat.

Terra looks at Logan with concern. "Logan is everything ok?"

Logan shrugs "Could be worst."

“No nightmares... cloak, symbol. Cloak. Symbol. New perspective. Bird. Bird. Person.” Nemo mumbles, looking down. 

Virgil snaps his fingers. “Earth to Nemo.”

Nemo looks up. “Someone was in my room.”

“What?” Lue asks. 

“Someone was in my room.”

"Who?" Patton asks. Logan continues to pet the bird.

“Logan put the bird away and wash your hands before you get salmonella or something,” Virgil says. 

“I don’t know. I was asleep.”

“Then how do you know someone was in our room?” Pete asks. 

Nemo shrugs. “Dunno. I just know.”

"Ok." Logan picks the bird off his shoulder. It lets Logan do as he wants. It chirps curiously. Logan smiles at the bird and scratches its head. "You are very fascinating."

“Logan. Breakfast is getting cold.” Virgil smirks. 

George looks at Nemo. “Cloak?”

Nemo looks up. “Yes.”

“Symbols?”

“Yeah.” Nemo looks more interested. 

George giggles and looks at Sham who nods. “Symbols from gray sides. Names for us.”

“Names?” Nemo looks confused. He pulls out the paper before Virgil snatches it from him. “HEY!”

“Eat.” Virgil points to his plate. Nemo growls but obeys.

"What's so fascinating?" Terra asks.

"Birds take weeks to form a bond with a person. Yet this little guy already likes me. Roman, can I get a birdcage?" 

"Sure." Roman snaps his fingers. Logan puts the bird in the cage and goes to wash his hands.

Nemo quickly grabs the paper from Virgil. “HEY!” Virgil reaches for it, but Nemo curls his wings around himself, blocking him. He looks at each of the symbols and their names next to it. He looks up. 

“Lue, you said the gray sides had their own handwriting.”

“Yes...?”

Nemo hands Lue the paper. “Do any of them stand out?”

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° -Nemo

-·=»‡«=·- -Virgil

•]••´º´•» . «•´º´••[• -Logan

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ -Patton

  * ´¯`•» . «•´¯`• - Nico  
  
╚»★«╝



“I mean... Virgil’s is pretty cool.”

“But is it like no other ones exist?” Nemo asks. 

“No...” Lue paces it to Pete. She looks it over and shrugs then hands it to Roman.

“I don’t remember anything from the gray side...” she admits. “I don’t even remember what it looked like. Roman looks at the note. The unclaimed symbol draws his attention.

Roman puts it down and rolls his eyes. "What does this have to do with anything?"

“I don’t know. It just showed up while we were looking.” Nemo says and glances at Roman. “Anything?”

"The last one." Roman hands it back to Nemo.

"I saw the symbols when I was looking at the disoriented text. Perhaps we are looking at a grey side."

"Grey sides have the least amount of influence. It shouldn't be affecting us." Patton points out.

Nemo scribbles Roman’s name next to it and puts it in his pocket. He pretends to not see Virgil’s disapproving look. He pauses in thought. “Guilt didn’t help.”

“What?” Lue looks up. 

“This morning. Guilt and Nico came and said Depression was trying to turn Logan into Insecurity and then Nico attacked me...”

Pete looks up. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

"It really didn't." Roman leans back.

"You told me Nico was turning me into Insecurity." Logan sighs "Either way we ruled out Depression remember. His text is different."

"Wait, guys back up." Terra looks at all of them "How and why is anyone trying to turn Logan into Insecurity? You can't change a sides trait."

“I told you it was Nico because that’s how he was acting even though he _said_ it was Depression. Nico also said that Logan encompasses all Logic, including Bias and that Insecurity is essentially negative Bias.” Nemo says. 

Sham blinks and shakes his head. “Not enough information.”

“But it isn’t enough. We’re left with that possibility and no way to figure out how to stop it. Nico didn’t even know how to stop it.” Nemo lays his head on the table.

“We need a new perspective.” Everyone goes silent.

_'This is my fault, I shouldn't have jumped into Nico's mind. Now I'm infected and we are back into the cycle. We can't lose another one. I don't know how Virgil and Nemo would take losing me. The amount of guilt and sorrow those two will feel...'_

Lue looks at Nemo sympathetically. After a while, he speaks. “What perspectives have you tried?”

“Insecurity. Truth. Logic. Some Anxiety.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I was just making sure you guys didn’t get yourselves killed...”

“Have you tried Pride?” Lue asks softly.

"No, they haven’t, and the answer is no." Nemo lifts his head and glances at Logan. Sham looks at Roman.

"Roman-" 

"I'm not getting wrap up into this. I was Insecurity for a day and that was all I needed. I’m sitting this one out."

Nemo looks over. “You’ve been Insecurity and Pride...”

"My answer is no Nemo."

“What if you’re the only one who can save Logan?”

Roman opens his mouth then closes it. He looks down. "I'm not."

Virgil watches him sadly. “You can get us the closest. We won’t stop until we’ve stopped whatever’s attacking Logan, but we have a better chance with you.”

Pete places her hand over Roman’s. “Dad... Mom wasn’t your fault...”

Roman pulls his hand away. "Stop."

“You did everything possible and for a long time it was enough...” Pete says gently. 

“Then Nico started discovering he wasn’t who he thought he was...” Nemo says quietly. 

“And yet you still tried, but you were trying alone. You’ve been alone since before Mom died.” Pete says.

Roman rubs his face. "Stop. Just shut up."

“It’s okay to be insecure. It means you’re mindful of areas you need help. You just can’t let them control you.” Nemo’s eyes widen, and for a moment, he swears he sees Nico in Pete’s eyes, counseling not only Roman but all of them. He looks at Logan.

"I'm not Insecure!" Roman stares at Pete with red eyes. "You think I like that he's gone? You think I like that I slowly watch the man I love crumb away and leave me? Yeah, I tried, I tried my damnedest to save him. I tried harder than anyone else. I even tried to give him pride but he wouldn't take it. I couldn't save him, you couldn't save him, no one could save him because he didn't want to be saved! He gave up hope that I couldn't give him anymore. No matter what you could have said you were not going to stop him. He would have wanted us to just leave him alone and move on." He looks at Nemo "but noooo! You just had to go messing around trying to solve this mystery because you can't just give up and let it die. Now we have to deal with Logan and if we lose him because of you I'll kill you and burn your room down." Roman breaths heavy George cowers into Logan who holds him protectively.

Pete looks at Nemo who looks down in shame. Virgil rubs George’s back. “We won’t lose him,” Nemo says and stands, sinking out.

Roman slams the table and storms off. Ori stands and Terra quickly grabs her. "Don't." Ori frowns "trust me you don't want to be near him right now." Lue nods in agreement and doesn’t lookup. Sham frowns at Nemo’s empty spot. Ori sighs and sits down.


	5. Merlin

Nemo rises up in Logan’s domain. “We won’t lose him.” He repeats and goes to Roman’s books. He takes one down and starts flipping through it.

_'Nico is feeling down so we went horseback riding. That seemed to relax her. She has had good and bad days. I tried to keep her moving on bad days doing things she likes. I think it keeps her mind off of things.'  
_

_'Nico isn't responding to compliments. I think he's just brushing them off. I say he's strong but then he goes and kills himself. With my own sword too. I couldn't save him. Nothing I said worked. I'm failing him and don't know what to do without him.'  
_

_'Sex makes him really happy and confident, especially when he doms. It's beautiful to see him in so much control. It's nice to have someone take care of me instead of me taking care of everyone else.'_

_‘Keep Logan busy on bad days... keep him from being able to be lost in thought. Compliments are unlikely to work, and sex is a no go.’_ Nemo thinks.

_'I keep telling Nico that I'm fine that she isn't hurting me. It never works she continues to cry, and I hate to tell her she's right. I've been feeling more Insecure but it's probably nothing. Nico wouldn't hurt me. She would just kill herself instead. I don't think I can do this much longer. It's just too draining to try to keep her happy. She won't even ride with me anymore.'_

Nemo frowns and turns the page.

_'Nico is always in the garden but leaves if I show up. I think he's avoiding me. Ever since I broke up with him, he won't be in the same room as me. It's overkill, Everything Nico does is overkill. The girls miss him and so do the others. I've thought about not going to things to try to get Nico out of his room but no. I'm tired of helping Nico. Nothing I do will make him happy. I'm done caring about him. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills himself again. Just typically Nico.'  
_

_'Going to bed is a drag. I hate sleeping alone. I hate that I have no one to wake up to. No one to hold me and make me feel better. I'm the only one single. My own kids have boyfriends and I'm alone with no one to call my own. I would have given Nico Pride. I could have handled being Insecurity because Nico can calm me down. I just need Nico, but now Nico is gone, and I have no one who understands me like he did. Who cared about me like he did. I want him back, but I know he will just break my heart again.'  
_

_'I didn't mean it! He can't leave the kids like this. God Nico you fucking idiot, coward. I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU. FINE BURN! You weren’t around anymore anyway.'_

Nemo sits back and sighs. “Oh Roman...” he has two options. Try and help Roman or continue his search for answers. But Roman won’t listen to him because he’s mad at him for fucking up. He needs to fix this. “Okay.” He summons his notebook and makes a few notes before getting up to get a book from Nico’s shelf, only to stop dead in his steps. Nico’s books are gone, the shelves empty. He stumbles back into his chair. He breathes quickly and closes his eyes. He lifts his head and goes back to Roman’s book, trying to stuff down his sudden fear.

_'I hate myself, I'm am so stupid, I let Depression walk all over me now I've lost pride and I'm Insecurity. Everything I love I'm too scared of. Just having people looking at me makes me anxious. I did brush my hair, right? Is it dry? I should check but that weird, don't be weird. I feel vulnerable I need to hide. But princes don't hide. Am I a prince? Or am I just playing a role? Is everything just an act? What if we are all acting? Why would anyone like me? I'm aloud and annoying I just make things. That's why I'm around. They need me to survive that's what they care about. Nico cared about me. He never asked for any and always ask if I'm ok. He could always see through the act. Oh God, I am an act. I've fooled myself. I hate this, I hate this. Make it stop why can't I calm down!?  
_

_‘Nemo has pride. He took it from me. He used it without hurting me. Maybe he should be pride. He seems better at it. Pride filled by truth instead of imagination and an act. He's going to give it to me, but I don't deserve it.’  
_

_‘Nico is in my head, he's in my head! Is he haunting me? Is my failure haunting me now? When will all of this end? I can't do this. Everything is too loud. Nico has calmed me down. He's holding me and it feels nice and safe. This is the Nico I love. The one with the answers that understands Insecurities. Almost rational, why can't he come back? What happened that change that?'  
_

_'I want to give Pride to Nico. Insecurity sucks but Nico might be better having Pride. Nico can help me with being Insecure. I will do that for him but of course, he refused. He would never let me suffer. He's going to die. He promises to get better but I know he won't. Nico is never coming back.'  
_

_'It’s good to have Pride back. Hurt like hell but I'm used to pain. Don't know what to think of Nico. If I give him another chance, he will just break it. I can't do that. Not anymore. Sorry Nico but I've hit my limit.'_

Nemo rubs his head. He needs to help Roman. This is all he can see. He can’t see Nico’s perspective. _‘Maybe he doesn’t want to see Nico’s perspective? He’s trying to protect himself from getting hurt again.’_ He sighs. “I need to focus. We’ll help Roman later. I’m here to find ways to help Logan.” He rereads the pages again and makes some notes. He turns to today at breakfast. He knows he’s not reading this for Logan’s sake.

_'Nico and Guilt are here, fun. Nico the grey side now. He won't look at me typically. He's a shame. He's different again. He just wants everyone to forget about him. Mood. Nemo won't stop. He will never stop. That's Nemo, better or worst he won't give up on us. Nico has changed again. He doesn't care that I'm here anymore. Guilt is here to watch Nico. Nico attacked Nemo. Nico would never attack and what is with his voice? He's not Nico. I don't know who Nico is anymore. Was he just an act? No... Sham would have seen through any lies. So, I'm back at it. Nico is dead. He was dead long before he burns his room down. This is the new Nico. Two face acts. One side the Nico before he died the other whatever the fuck this is. I tried to attack him, but I can't hurt grey sides. Guilt is scared of him. He couldn't stop Nico from turning into that. Now he's gone and Logan is in danger. I'm tired of this bullshit. I can't do this anymore. I can't lose another one.'_

“Two faces...” Nemo repeats. He writes it down on a different page in his notebook and continues.

_‘I really wish Nemo will just stop. I can't do this again. I can't lose another one. I can't help, Logan is going to crumb away because Nemo couldn't stop. I can help Logan, nothing I did work to save Nico it just slows the end down. Everyone just needs to shut up. Nico, Nico, Nico I wish I never met him! I wish I didn't spend a year trying to fix him. You can't fix him. It was hopeless from the start. I wish I never felt love because now I will never feel it again.'  
_

_'I TRIED! I TRIED EVERYTHING IT WASN'T MY FAULT! NICO JUST WANTED TO DIE. NEMO, I HATE YOU! YOU COULDN'T LET IT GO. I CAN'T LOSE LOGAN. IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT. IT NEVER ENDS IT WILL NEVER END._ _EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

_'I’m alone, I'm alone, I'm alone, it's my fault, I'm a failure, I'm a failure. No one loves me. I'm useless, I miss Nico, I want him back. He would hold me and kiss me and give me hope. I've lost my hope. I've lost my sunshine, my sunflower.'_

_'Everything hurts I've been using pride for too long. Everything hurts I've lost my pride and joy. Why did this have to happen? Who wants to hurt me so much?'_

Nemo closes the book and breathes quickly. _‘I can’t get character bleed, can I?’_ He still breathes quickly. _‘He’s angry. Justly so. He hates me. He’s scared of failing.’_ Nemo digs his nails into his skin and does the breathing exercise. He stands and puts the book away, picking up his notebook and sinking into his room. He rips out a page and writes a note. 

‘Went for a swim. Be back soon.’ He sets it on his desk, covering everything else. He remembers Virgil still has Nico’s cloak. ‘And have Virgil put the cloak on my bed.’ He adds. He throws his shirt on his bed before sinking out to his domain to calm down.   
  
...

Logan are you sure you don't want to watch a movie with us?" Patton ask.

"I need to get some work done. Just an hour then I'll stop seems fair?"

Virgil sighs. “Okay. I will come and get you in an hour.” He bounces George. “Oh. Hey, it’s almost Christmas.”

"I know." Logan kisses Virgil’s check and George's head. "In an hour." Logan goes upstairs into his room. He looks at his slightly burn hand. "Stupid." He goes and types one-handed. The bird sings in its cage. Logan looks over at the cage. he smiles and opens it. "You stay out of trouble and I won't put you in a cage." The bird chirps and lands on his head, tiny claws gently scratching him. "Hey, my head is not a nest." Logan gently pulls the bird off holding him in his hand. The bird chirps again and starts cleaning its feathers. Logan puts the bird down. "You need a name." The bird hops around his desk. Logan chuckles he thinks then sighs "I'll figure something out later." He opens his laptop and starts working.

The bird perches itself on the top of the laptop before hopping down and landing on the keyboard. "Hey no." Logan moves the bird. "No jumping on my laptop." The bird hops on it again. "No." Logan moves it again. It goes back again. "Ok, I don't have time for this." Logan puts the bird in the cage. The bird flies out before he closes the door and goes in circles "What is with you right now?" The bird lands on the backrest of his chair and tilts his head at him. Logan sighs "Behave." Logan sits down and continues to work.

The bird jumps onto his shoulder and then his head. Logan ignores him. It leaps and lands on his computer again. It chirps angrily at him. "What?" It keeps chirping and flaps its wings. Logan picks him up and leans in his chair and pets the bird. "You want attention?" The bird calms down and relaxes. Logan smirks "That's what I thought." Logan scratches behind his head. The bird closes its eyes and stays happily quiet. Logan lays the bird down in his lap and continues to pet it with one hand while typing with the other. The bird eventually falls asleep and he’s able to work peacefully for the next hour. Virgil knocks on Logan’s door. "Come in."

Virgil opens the door. “Hey. Are you about done?”

"Not really but I said an hour so..." Logan stands up still holding the sleeping bird.

Virgil smirks. “How’s your new friend?”

"Likes a lot of attention. I need to name him but I'm coming off blank."

Virgil chuckles and sits on the bed. “Something edgy. What about G-note?” He jokes.

"Absolutely not. He might be black and red, but he isn't edgy. He's more energetic and mischievous."

“Loki. Wait- but we already have Lokoi...”

Logan thinks "Merlin."

The bird wakes and looks at Logan curiously. “I think he likes it,” Virgil smirks.

"What do you think of the name Merlin?" The bird chirps. Logan smiles and puts Merlin on his shoulder. "Ok, Merlin it is."

“Wasn’t he a wizard of some kind? Like for King Arthur and the knights of the roundtable?” Virgil asks and stands.

"Merlin was the most powerful wizard in all of Camelot. I was thinking of Merlin from the TV show who was a loyal friend of prince soon to be King Arthur. Merlin was a little mischievous, so I think it works." He pets Merlin.

Virgil nods. Merlin chirps and jumps on Logan’s head. Virgil laughs. “Didn’t I do that when I was a bat?”

"Yes, I don't understand the fascination with my head. In any case." Logan opens his door. "I'm ready for my break."

Virgil kisses Logan’s cheek and takes his hand. They head into the hall when Nemo comes out of his room. “Oh. Hey Nemo.”

“Hey. You still have the cloak.”

"Oh Nemo, I must ask where did you get this bird? You kept saying 'bird' this morning."

“It just appeared in my room. I think the person who was in there while I was asleep left it...” Nemo narrows his eyes at the ground. 

Virgil snaps his fingers and summons the cloak. “Here.” He tosses it in Nemo’s face. 

Nemo barely catches it before it falls. “Omph.”

“Where have you been?” Virgil asks. 

“Swimming.” Nemo drapes the cloak over his shoulders, though awkwardly due to his wings.

"Hmm strange, because the only other animals here are your snakes so I don't know how someone would have left it."

"Did you find anything in my domain?"

Nemo opens his mouth then closes it. “Nico’s books are gone.” He goes with.

"Nico must have taken them. Well, there goes our biggest research tool."

Nemo nods and looks down. “Nico’s cloak has his symbol on it.” He lifts up the edge and points. “You can see it with a UV light. But I guess it doesn’t matter now that we know it’s just our names...”

Logan nods "Strange that I was just shown our names in some different language."

“Yeah...”

"Well I'm on my work break and Patton wants to watch a movie. Care to join us?"

“Sure.”

Virgil watches Nemo. “Why’d you go for a swim?”

“To destress.”

“Normally you would have kept pushing through.”

“Maybe I was being wise.”

“Nemo, I’m not dumb.”

Logan sighs and takes Nemo's and Virgil’s hand. "Movie now." Nemo looks down and follows him. Virgil keeps glancing at him. Nemo slows down a moment and watches Roman’s door as they pass by. Logan looks at Roman's door. "We can ask but I don't think he will come."

“No. We should leave him alone.” Nemo still stands there.

"Ok then come on." Logan continues to drag him.

Nemo trails behind. _‘NEMO, I HATE YOU!’_ He stops and looks at Logan. _‘If we lose him because of you I’ll kill you and burn your room down.’_

Logan looks at Nemo. "What's wrong? Is it’s what Roman said at breakfast? I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how Roman gets he just had an emotional breakdown."

Nemo shakes his head and tries to pull his hand away. _'this is my fault. I have to fix this..._ ’ He thinks.

"Nemo take a break." Logan looks at him. 

"I did." Nemo looks away.

"Well take another one. Trust me don't overwork or overthink." he pokes his head. Nemo doesn't respond. He suddenly hugs Logan tightly. Merlin chirps at the sudden movement. Logan hugs him back. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." 

Nemo swallows thickly. He wants to say something, but there's nothing to say. Virgil comes back upstairs. "Hey... Come on." Nemo shakes his head and tries to pull away.

"Nemo please just one movie," Logan begs

Nemo wishes he could just pretend everything is fine or that it's not a big deal. He wishes it wasn't this difficult to speak so he could just explain. He takes shallow breaths. "I- I have to fix you..."

"Nemo, you can't fix what isn't broken. Nico probably just gave you a scare." Virgil says.

Logan sighs "Ok if that will make you happy." Logan lets him go.

Nemo takes a step back and stops, staring at Logan. Virgil takes a step forward. "Nemo?" Nemo looks down the hall like a lost child. He starts walking then stops as if following someone. Virgil looks at Logan.

Logan frowns and pets Merlin. He walks over and takes Nemo's hand. "I'll help you come on let's go look at the notes." Nemo looks at Logan and points to the end of the hall. Merlin looks with interest and chirps. Virgil goes downstairs to tell Patton to go ahead and start the movie. Logan looks down the hall. It looks normal, the relaxing room door cracked open to show it's empty. Logan nods "Ok let's go." Logan leads him to it. Nemo stops short.

"Nemo?" Logan looks into his mind. There's something like a portal of light swirling in front of the door. Different voices speak to him.

_"ƈ_ _օ_ _ʍɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _..." "ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _Ꮶ_ _ռօա_ _? ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ֆ_ _ɛɛ?" "_ _ա_ _ɛ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʋɛ ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _..."_

Logan's eyes widen. "NO!" Logan starts pulling Nemo away. _'I told you to leave them alone.'_ Nemo lets himself be pulled into his room. He sits down on his bed and stares at the floor. Logan puts his hands on his head. "Don't listen to them. It's a trick." he lays his head on Nemo's.

_'ɨ ƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʍɛ_ _ֆֆ_ _._ _ա_ _ɛ'ʀɛ ɢ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ʟ_ _օֆ_ _ɛ ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ_ _օ_ _ʄ ʍɛ. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʋɛ ɦɨʍ. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮶ_ _ռօա_ _ɦ_ _օա_ _ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮶ_ _ռօա_ _ա_ _ɦɛʀɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ʟ_ _օօ_ _Ꮶ_ _.'_ _  
_

He sees a mental picture of a page from Roman's book. ' _NEMO I HATE YOU!' 'Everything hurts. I've lost my pride and joy.'_ He hears Roman's voice. _'You're always sorry for something.' 'If we lose him because of you I'll kill you and burn your room down.'_

"Nemo... you can't do this alone. We will help you. We can talk to Roman. Please don’t hold onto this." 

Nemo lays down and holds Logan tightly, wings wrapped around him. Merlin perches on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry..." Nemo whispers. His chest hurts like he can't breathe.

"I am too. Nemo breath." Logan rubs his back.

_'ɦɛ'_ _ֆ_ _ʝʊ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʏɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _ա_ _ɦǟ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ƈǟʟʍ ʍɛ ɖ_ _օառ_ _ա_ _ɦɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʀ ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _'_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʀʊɛ_ _օ_ _ʀ_ _ռօ_ _Ꮖ_ _.'_ Nemo barely breathes. Some of the snakes slither up and Merlin looks at them with interest.

_‘LEAVE HIM ALONE!'_ Logan begs, holding Nemo close. "I say what I mean. You know this." He cups Nemo's face and looks him in the eye. "Breath. You need a calm mind to save me." he rubs circles in his checks "I'm not going anywhere." Nemo closes his eyes, feeling tears forming. He wants to enjoy the touch, but he can't.

_'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɨ_ _ֆռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ʄǟɨʀ. ɦɛ'_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _օռ_ _ɛ ɢ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ɖ_ _օառ_ _. ɦɛ'_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _օռ_ _ɛ_ _ա_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _'_ _ֆ_ _ʄǟƈɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _ɖ ʏɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ'_ _ֆ_ _ƈ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ռֆ_ _ɛʟɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ. ɦɛ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɮɛ ɖ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _. ɦɛ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ_ _օռ_ _ʟʏ ɮɛ ɖ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʄ_ _օ_ _ʀ ʋɨʀɢɨʟ, ɦɛ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɮɛ ɖ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʄ_ _օ_ _ʀ ʍɛ. ɨ ɖɨɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɦɨʍ. ɨʄ ɨ ʝʊ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _աօ_ _ʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ɖ_ _օռ_ _ɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʟ_ _օռ_ _ɛ_ _ռօռ_ _ɛ_ _օ_ _ʄ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _աօ_ _ʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ɦǟ_ _քք_ _ɛ_ _ռ_ _ɛɖ. ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ ɮɛ ǟʟ_ _օռ_ _ɛ._ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _ք_ _ɛ_ _օք_ _ʟɛ ƈʟ_ _օֆ_ _ɛ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ʍɛ ǟʟ_ _ա_ _ǟʏ_ _ֆ_ _ɢɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦʊʀ_ _Ꮖ_ _.'_

"Nemo you are my best friend. I care deeply about you. I don't blame you for this. My actions, you don't control my actions. If I fall it's because of me. So please stop listening to it." Nemo takes short breaths. If feels like his thoughts are overlapping.

_'_ _ա_ _ɦʏ ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦɛ ɦ_ _օ_ _ʟɖɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ ʟɨ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _? ɦɛ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɮɛ ɦ_ _օ_ _ʟɖɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ ʟɨ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _. C̴̼̝̦͍̠͆̊͌̌l̶̡̧̛̰̳̖̲͖̀̊o̸͉͈͎̬͇̻͙̿̏̾͊̎͝s̴̬̻̞̜̣͓̗̎ȩ̸̢̘͕̳̖̦̫̺̓̆͋͌͂̓̿́t̴̗̦̯̲͇́̇͛͒̽̅͌͝ͅ._ _ա_ _ɛ'ʀɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _օօ_ _ƈʟ_ _օֆ_ _ɛ. C̸̢̡͈̲̘͈̼̙̎͐̇̔͐̃u̸̢̡͖͈͖̗̺͖̹͐̑̿͗̒́̉͒̒͘t̴̢̛̺̟̜̥̖̿̽͗. ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɮɛ ǟʟ_ _օռ_ _ɛ. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɮɛ ǟʟ_ _օռ_ _ɛ. Q̶̡̛̠͍̪̟͚̯͈̻̗̔͌̉ų̴̪̝̹͈̱̯̩̀̒̈i̸̗̦͂͐̚ȩ̵͕̠̱͋͒̾̓̓̉̇̑t̸̨̢̙͍̞̄͛̏̕. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨʍ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ʟɛǟʋɛ. P̴̮͔͔͊̓̂̔͛a̶̬̻͎͚̳̎͘t̶̡̖͎̩̆h̵͙̩̹̯́̅̇̄̃̿͆͘ȩ̴͚̠͕̼̯̹ͅẗ̴̼͚̖͚͈͖̖́̆̍̐̂̒͐ͅĭ̸̢̙̲̺̯̽͘ͅc̵̞̦̫̥̩̗͚͊̃͗̄̂̕͜ͅ. ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ʟɛǟʋɛ ʍɛ!'_ He weakly tries to push Logan away.

Logan holds him tightly. "ENOUGH!" Logan's eyes glow. He appears on a windy hill. He takes a deep breath. "I know you're here show yourself." 

"L-Logan?" Nemo is sitting dangerously close to the cliff, knees drawn up and rocking himself.

Logan pulls him away from the cliff. "Hey..." Nemo clings to him. Logan holds him and looks around for any danger. "I've got you." 

Nemo sobs against him. _"ɨ-ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɢ_ _օ_ _. ʏ-ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɢ_ _օ_ _. ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɮɛ ɦɛʀɛ."_

Logan looks at Nemo in the eye his eyes glowing. "Falsehood. We are not going anywhere." 

Nemo sniffles and closes his eyes. _"_ _Ꮖ_ _օօ_ _ʍǟ_ _ռ_ _ʏ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊɢɦ_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _..._ _Ꮖ_ _օօ_ _ʄǟ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _... ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛɛ_ _ք_ _ʊ_ _ք_ _._ _Ꮖ_ _օօ_ _ʍʊƈɦ."_ he gasps. _"ɨ'ʍ ɛǟ_ _ֆ_ _ʏ_ _ք_ _ʀɛʏ..."_ he whispers.

"I know." Logan frowns. Logan holds his head to his and they both glow. A dark blue barrier form around them.

Nemo sighs, his breathing slowly becoming easier. "L-Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I think we're both infected..."

"I figured." Logan sighs "Were into this together so don't push me away." 

Nemo sniffles and nods. "I'm sorry." Logan opens his mouth but closes and hugs him tightly. Nemo shakes and keeps his eyes shut. Logan pets his wings. He slowly relaxes, resting against Logan. He eventually starts purring. Logan chuckles Nemo nuzzles him.

Logan rests his head on Nemo. "Nemo... you can't let this control you. What is going on with Roman?"

Nemo sighs. "Things..."

"Nemo..." Logan warns "I am in your mind just make this easy for me."

Nemo closes his eyes. "I don't know. Just- he's right. We should have stopped. We should have just let Nico go. But we didn't. I didn't. I couldn't. And I know he wouldn't actually do it and you guys wouldn't let him but..."

"Roman was just angry. He is short temper, Roman would not kill you even if he was given the option." 

Nemo curls up tighter. "You don't know that... He's unpredictable..."

"Talk to Roman, I'm sure he has calm down by now."

"N-No!"

"Nemo?"

"I-I went through his books. I was trying to find ways to help you and then I started reading how he felt about Nico and you know how he feels about people in his head and I got scared and hid in my ocean and I'm scared and a horrible liar and-"

"Breath." Nemo takes a deep breath. "Nemo this is going to eat at you until you get it over with. You already think he hates you and will kill you. This couldn't possibly go worst." Nemo holds onto Logan and nods. Logan closes his eyes. "I'm going to pull out. I will warn you that I'm going to pass out. I'm fine just tired. Talk to Roman while I rest, ok?"

  
"K-kay."

Logan looks at him. "You can do this. Roman isn't going to hurt you." Nemo nods. Logan sighs and smiles "You got this." Logan disappears. Logan's eyes go back to normal as he limply slums onto Nemo.

Nemo opens his eyes and gently lays Logan down beside him, pulling Nico's cloak over him. Merlin is playing with one of the snakes. Nemo whistles and Merlin perks up. He hops over and perches on a pillow next to Logan's head. Nemo gets up and goes down to Roman's room. He hesitates and breathes quickly, leaning against the door. It starts to lose its color where his hand is placed. His eyes widen and he pulls back. He looks at his hand then at the door that's slowly recovering. He swallows and knocks. "Go away." 

"R-Roman?" Nemo's voice cracks.

Roman rubs his head. He sighs deeply. He limps his way over to the door and rests his head on it. "Yes?"

"I- Logan-" Nemo stumbles over his words. He closes his eyes and tries to swallow back tears, but they fall anyways. _'ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛʋɛ_ _ռ_ _ֆք_ _ɛǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʀǟɨɢɦ_ _Ꮖ_ _. ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛʋɛ_ _ռ_ _ɢɨʋɛ ǟ_ _ք_ _ʀ_ _օք_ _ɛʀ ǟ_ _քօ_ _ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢʏ._ _ք_ _ǟ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨƈ.'_ he covers his mouth and chokes back a sob. Roman frowns and opens the door. He hugs Nemo. Nemo blinks and takes a moment before hugging him back. He trembles and bites his lip.

Roman squeezes his eyes close. "I'm sorry." 

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I took it out on you. That wasn't fair to you and I know how much words hurt you." 

_'_ _ա_ _ɛǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _.'_ Nemo gasps and grips Roman's shirt. He feels himself become a little better, but Roman feels weaker. His eyes widen and he pushes Roman away, fear in his eyes.

Roman works to keep his balance. "Nemo?"

"D-Don't touch me."

"You too?"

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. He takes shaky breaths and backs into the opposite wall. He slides down it and looks at his hands. "I-I touched your door. And i-it started turning gray."

Roman goes to his wall and slides down. "I'll help any way I can." 

"N-no. I- I can't-" Nemo looks behind himself and sees Terra's door turning gray. He shoots away and shakes. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone." he buries his face into his knees and rocks himself. "P-Please. Stop me from using you."

Roman frowns it's like watching a remake. New actor same character and Roman doesn't know what to do. All he feels is pain from his bruised ego. He watches Nemo. "Go play the piano." 

Nemo doesn't seem to hear him. Virgil comes upstairs and sees the two of them on the floor, Nemo shaking and rocking himself. "Nemo?" Virgil reaches for him. Nemo puts his hand out to stop him, but instead shadows throw Virgil back against the wall. Nemo lets out a scream of surprise and crawls away. Lue comes running downstairs. 

"What-"

"STAY BACK!" Nemo continues crawling away.

Virgil quickly gets up and looks between Lue, Roman, and Nemo. "Lue, help him calm down." Virgil goes to Roman and offers him a hand.

Roman shakes his head. "I'm fine but Logan isn't the only target and Nemo is falling fast. Don't touch him." Lue looks at Nemo again. He kneels down and slowly approaches. Nemo cries.

"Just- stop! I'll drain you!"

"Shh... It's okay."

"N-no it's not!" Nemo cries. "I'm blind. I don't know what's true anymore. I'm supposed to be Truth!"

"It's okay... You don't have to have all the answers." Lue gently takes Nemo's hand who tries to rip it away. Lue pins his arms and legs down. Nemo struggles for barely a moment before giving up and crying.

"Drain- draining you."

"I know. It's okay." Lue assures. "Just take deep breaths."

Nemo blinks and obeys, slowly calming down. "How wise is it for him to be taking your energy...?" Virgil comments.

"I'm the only non-important side here." is all Lue says. Lue crawls off of Nemo, breathing heavier than normal. He shakily stands and offers Nemo a hand. Nemo takes it and slowly stands. He looks at Lue then his room. Lue nods. "Go." Nemo goes to his door then stops. He turns and goes to the relaxing room instead. He looks at Lue one more time who offers him a smile before Nemo closes the door. Lue drops the facade and collapses. 

"Lue!?" Virgil kneels down to him. 

Lue bats his hands away. "I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not-" Lue already sinks out.

Roman slowly stands up. "Where's Logan?"

"I don't know. He went with Nemo..." Virgil says nervously.

"Let's check on him."

"He might be in Nemo's room..." Virgil thinks and goes there. Roman limps over. Virgil offers an arm for support.

"Thanks." Roman takes it.

"No problem." Virgil walks slowly for him. They reach Nemo's room and peek in. Logan is where Nemo left him. Asleep with Nico's cloak as a blanket. Merlin lying next to him. Virgil frowns in confusion. He helps Roman sit down and goes over to Logan, gently shaking him. "Lo?" Logan groans and rolls over. "Logan." Virgil shakes him again. Merlin perks up and hops on Logan's face.

Logan groans and slowly opens his eyes. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Logan nods "tired." He closes his eyes.

"What happened?"

Logan goes to do the shhing finger to Virgil but just puts his whole hand on Virgil's face. "Shh nap time." Logan's hand slides down his face.

Virgil frowns and picks Logan up. He takes the cloak off and leaves it on Nemo's bed. "I'll be right back," he says to Roman. Roman nods Merlin chirps angrily and flies around Virgil's head. "Hey- OW!" he exclaims when Merlin pecks him.

"He says to put Logan down."

Virgil tries to shoo Merlin away. "Just- a minute! You stupid bird!" Merlin caws. Virgil quickly runs to Logan's room and lays him down on the bed, Merlin right behind him. He makes it out the door and closes it. He goes back to Roman.

"He doesn't like you."

"Thanks. I couldn't tell." Virgil smirks and offers Roman a hand. Roman takes it and leans on his left leg. Virgil sinks them into Roman's room and helps him onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I just need to wait for it to pass. It's not that bad." Virgil nods and sits down.

"So how are you taking all of this?"

"Confused and angry." Virgil rubs his face. "How did Nemo have Nico's shadows? And why didn't they just listen?"

"They didn't listen because they're stubborn. Nemo is looking for what went wrong? Logan was looking for understanding and probably to just help Nemo. As for the shadows, I told you it's not just Logan. Nemo is also turning into Insecurity and he is a lot more vulnerable than Logan."

"But how can there be two Insecurity's?"

"I don't know but... Seeing Nemo like that just reminded me of Nico."

Virgil glances at Roman sadly and looks down. "I'll try and handle it... You don't need to get involved."

"I need to. If I don't and we lose them I would never forgive myself for not trying."

Virgil nods. "Okay."

"He needed a distraction but didn't get to it fast enough. It's a spiral. The longer you’re on it the harder it is to get out. You can't touch them because they will drain you and that just makes it worse. You need either logic or pride to counter Insecurities. That is what protecting Logan. He has a natural barrier of Logic that it's going to need to break first before it can get to him. Nemo has neither and so he is just as vulnerable as Nico." Virgil nods slowly. Roman sighs "Patton needs to know so he can help where he can." Roman closes his eyes. _'I can't fail again.'_

"Okay." Virgil stands. "I'll be back." Roman nods Virgil leaves. Roman waits for the door to fully close. He sticks his blanket into his mouth and takes deep breaths and through the noise before sighing and then screaming as bruises cover the rest of his body raising from his leg. Tears feel his eyes as he screams muffled by the blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a goner.  
Somebody catch my breath.  
I'm a goner.  
Somebody catch my breath.  
I wanna be known byyyy you.  
I wanna be known byyyy you."   


Nemo sings as he picks at his wings, littering the floor with feathers.  


"Though I'm weak...  
Beaten down...  
I'll slip away...  
Into the sound.  
The ghost of you...  
Is close to me...  
I'm inside out...  
You're underneath."

Nemo closes his eyes, thinking of Nico. This sucks, this really sucks. Wanting- needing company but you can't because you know you'll just drain them. A figure appears, wearing a steel gray cloak. Nemo looks up and his eyes widen. He goes to speak before the figure continues the song.

"I've got two faces...  
Blurry's the one I'm not.  
I've got two faces...  
Blurry's the one I'm not.  
I need your help to-  
Take him out.  
I need your help to-  
Take him out."

Nico sings and sits down next to Nemo, now auburn hair is longer and falling over his eyes.

"Though I'm weak...  
Beaten down...  
I'll slip away...  
Into the sound.  
The ghost of you..."  
Nemo glances at Nico.  
"Is close to me...  
I'm inside out...  
You're underneath."

"Don't let me be gone..."

Nico sings.

"Don't let me be gone..." Nemo looks down. "I'm sorry we weren't there for you..."

  
"I'm sorry I did this to you."

Nemo looks up. "What?"

"I infected you."

Nemo blinks. "What?"

"While you were asleep."

"W-why?"

"It's my job."

"It's your job to make us suffer like you did?"

"It's my job as the host to spread the disease," Nico says.

"Disease? What disease?"

"Insecurity."

"I- I don't understand..."

"Insecurity is a child of Depression. It made Insecurity to serve its purpose. To be its puppet."

"So... What does that have to do with me and Logan? How can we both be becoming Insecurity?"

"You aren't. You've been infected by Insecurity. It's amplifying your own insecurities until they inhibit you from serving your purpose. It makes you need an environment of fear and insecurities. That's why when you drain Roman and Lue you felt better."

"But- how do you know this? And why should I trust a word you say when just this morning you were trying to attack me and then now, you're telling me you infected me!?" Nemo holds himself.

"I watched how it affected you and compared it to my own and Logan's experience. This morning when I talked to you, I thought he was actually trying to turn Logan. I didn't know it was an infection until I gave it to you." Nico looks down. "And you have no reason to trust me."

"So... Why did you attack me?"

"I... I didn't..." Nico doesn't look at him.

"...then who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Nico-"

"Nemo, please. It's for the best."

Nemo sighs. "Okay. Fine."

"Don't push the others away. Especially Logan. He's infected, but he's strong. You won't hurt him."

Nemo nods. "So... That's what happened? You were infected?"

Nico closes his eyes and nods. "I fell hard and fast but managed to hold out for a while given I understand insecurities. But ultimately..."

Nemo stays silent for a moment. "Am I... Going to...?"

"The others are going to try to help you. You need to let them."

"Okay."  
  
...  
  
Virgil goes downstairs. "Hey... Pat?"

Patton looks up. "Hey Virgil, what's wrong?" Patton pauses the movie.

George looks over. "Daddy?" Virgil ruffles George's hair and sits down. He looks at Patton.

"Roman said you need to know..."

"Know what?" Patton frowns

"Nemo is turning into Insecurity too..."

Patton looks down. "Oh... God no." Patton pulls his legs up. "No..."

"Patton?"

"I can't lose him." Patton lowers his head. "He's so Insecure, I'm going to lose him."

"No, you're not. We're not going to lose him. Roman is going to help us." Virgil says. George climbs into Patton's lap and hugs him.

Patton hugs him. "I'm scared."

"I am too." Virgil holds his hand. "But we'll save them. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

Virgil sighs. "We'll try. We'll try everything. We aren't letting them go through this alone."

Patton nods "Ok, how's Logan?"

"Tired. He refused to wake up and his bird attacked me when I tried to move him from Nemo's room."

"Oh, how did Nemo get infected? Is it contagious?"

"I don't know. He's in the relaxing room right now."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Maybe... Don't touch him though. He'll drain you and he has Nico's shadows."

Patton nods and puts George down. "Ok, I'll try." Patton goes upstairs

George hugs Virgil. "Papa and Memeo be okay."

Virgil holds him. "How do you know?"

George smiles. "We have a friend on the other side." 

…

Patton knocks on the door. "Nemo, it's Patton." There's no answer from inside. Patton opens the door and sticks his head in. "Nemo?"

Nico looks at Nemo. "Don't lock them out. They're here to help," he whispers. Nemo sighs and looks over at Patton.

Patton looks at Nico. "Hey... Nico." Patton waves

"Hey..." Nico pushes his hair out of his face.

Nemo gestures for Patton to come over. "Just don't get too close..."

"The more you focus on what you can't do, the longer that list will become," Nico instructs.

Patton comes in and closes the door he walks two feet away from them. "Is this ok?" Nemo nods.

"Someone told you..."

Patton sits down. "Virgil."

"Tattletale." Nemo mutters under his breath. Nico gives him a look.

"I'm here for you if you need it. How did you get infected?"

Nemo jerks a thumb at Nico who raises his hand. "While he was sleeping this morning... I also put that bird there."

"Logan's bird? Wait why did you do that!?"

"It's my job. Or- Insecurity's. Insecurity was going to use the bird to pick at him, poke at his insecurities. I turned it into an emotional support animal. Like Nemo's snakes."

"Wait- The mindscape gave me my snakes for emotional support?"

Nico opens his mouth then closes it and shakes his head. "I can't answer that."

"So, the bird isn't going to hurt Logan?"

"It shouldn't."

"So... Insecurity is that animalistic instinct you were talking about this morning?" Nemo asks.

"Correct."

"So, this is an infection, that means there should be a cure."

"I will keep looking," Nico says. "Nemo, you need to rest. Distract yourself with something other than me."

"Because it gets transferred by being you or unless you give it to someone...?" Nemo asks.

"Yes."

"You can play the piano that always makes you smile." Nemo nods.

"I'll meet you in your room." Patton stands up.

"Don't think about how well you're playing. Just enjoy it." Nico says.

"Okay. Wait. Logan is in my room." Nemo says.

"I think Virgil moved him. Said the bird attacked him."

Nemo smirks. "Jealous birdy." he stands. 

Nico smiles softly. "You've got this."

"Thank you." Nemo smiles back.

"I'll meet you in your room and Nico it's nice to see you. Even like this, I wish this didn't happen, but I understand why." Patton runs out of the room.

Nico looks down. Nemo glances between him and the door. "Go ahead," Nico says. Nemo nods and goes to his room. Nico smiles sadly and disappears.

Patton sits on Nemo's bed as he waits. He smiles as Nemo enters. "Ready Angelfish?" Nemo nods and goes to his piano. He lifts the cover from the keys and sits down. He thinks for a moment before he gives up on trying to remember a song and just starts playing. Patton lays down and just watches him. Nemo's shoulders ease as he plays. He starts humming a melody. Patton hums along. Nemo overhears him and smiles to himself. He continues for a while, losing track of time, morphing in and out of songs and improv moments before he ends with a flourish. Patton claps "That was amazing."

Nemo beams and bows. He pulls the cover over the keys and goes over to Patton. He kisses him lovingly. Patton wraps his arms around him and kisses him back. Nemo lays down on top of him and cups his face. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." Patton kisses him again. Nemo kisses back passionately, massaging Patton's neck as he does. Patton moans and pets his wings. Nemo purrs and holds him close. His hand slides down Patton's back to squeeze his butt. He smirks into the kiss. Patton gasps Nemo licks his neck. Patton shivers "Oh baby"

Nemo moans. "Yes, Daddy~? What do you want Daddy..."

Patton blushes "You." Patton takes him back into a kiss.  
  
...  
  
Logan slowly wakes up and yawns. Merlin hops on him and chirps. Logan smirks "Hey Merlin." Logan pets him. He looks around. "Nemo must have moved me to my room." Logan stands up and stretches.

Merlin flies over to Logan's desk and watches him. Logan goes and opens his door. "Coming?" Merlin flaps and lands on Logan's shoulder. He trills happily. Logan chuckles and heads downstairs. Sham and Ori are playing with George. Sham looks over and waves. Logan waves back. "Afternoon." Ori waves to him.

George squeals. "PAPAAAA!" he runs over and hugs Logan's leg. Merlin chirps quickly and flies away.

Logan chuckles and picks George up. "How's my monkey?"

George giggles and makes monkey sounds. "I good!"

"I am good."

"I awm good!" George beams.

"Close enough." Logan puts George down.

Virgil comes downstairs. "Oh. You're up."

"Good afternoon Virgil." Logan kisses his cheek.

"Evening. It's almost dinner." Virgil smirks and kisses him back.

"Oh. my apologies." He looks around "Merlin?"

Virgil groans. "Your bird pecked my head when I moved you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, he seems so well trained."

"Roman says he doesn't like me." Virgil rolls his eyes. George giggles from behind the couch.

"What does he speak bird?" Logan smirks

"He's a prince so he must. It's like on the contract or something." Virgil grins. Sham snorts.

Logan chuckles "How is Roman?"

"Bruised ego... But he said he wants to help us with you and Nemo."

"That good, his insight will be beneficial."

Virgil nods. "Yeah. He said Nemo fell faster because you have Logic as a barrier that Insecurity has to break through first. Nemo doesn't, so he's vulnerable like Nico was."

Logan nods "Make sense. I used my barrier on Nemo of a little bit, but I got tired quickly."

"Oh... That's why you slapped me in the face?" Virgil teases.

"I slap you in the face?" Logan thinks "I vaguely remember that." Virgil chuckles. Merlin squawks from under the couch. Logan turns around and looks under the couch. "What are you doing there?" George tries to reach for him. Merlin squawks again and flies up to Logan's shoulder. Virgil goes to the kitchen to start dinner. "Bird only grow attached to one to two people sorry George." Logan pets Merlin's head. 

'where did the bird come from?' Ori sighs 

"I don't know."

George frowns. "But bwird..." 

Sham rolls his eyes. "Who wants a bird when you can have a dragon?"

"Omph. Major burn." Virgil smirks.

"I like birds, they are extremely loyal and caring creatures. They are also real creatures." Logan smirks

Merlin hops on Logan's head and trills. Sham makes an offended his. "Am I not real enough for you?"

"I will not answer that."

Sham huffs. George giggles and jumps on Sham's lap. "Don' worry! I like you Shammy!"

Ori giggles 'I like Shammy too.' Sham bushes.

Ori kisses his check. Logan goes into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Sure." Virgil smiles.

Sham kisses her cheek. George makes a disgusted noise and slides off Sham's lap. Sham chuckles.

Lue comes downstairs. Virgil looks over. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed a nap." Lue leans on the counter and rubs his head. "Dinner?"

Virgil nods. "Chicken alfredo."

"Ooo. Sounds delicious."

"Where is Nemo?"

"Relaxing room. Patton went to talk to him. That was a while ago though..." Virgil pauses. "I'm guessing you already know?"

"Know what?"

"He's falling too..." Lue says.

"He threw me against the wall on accident with shadows. And drained Lue." Virgil says.

Sham turns around. "What?"

Logan frowns "Oh... I knew it was bad, but I didn't know..." Logan leans on the counter and sighs.

Virgil places his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan hugs him. Virgil holds him and rubs his back. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah! Flower help us!" George bounces on the couch. 

"What?" Logan looks at George.

"Flower! Flower!" George claps. 

"Nico?" Logan goes over to George.

George nods excitedly. "He help!"

"Nico is alive." Sham frowns.

"But he help!"

"Nico is a grey side now. He showed up this morning and attacked Nemo. How is he helping?" Ori holds onto Sham.

Sham rubs her back. George shakes his head. "No! He no attack! He help Memeo!"

Virgil looks confused and goes towards the stairs. Lue grabs his hand and shakes his head. "So, who attack Nemo?" George thinks then shrugs. Logan sighs "Ok so Nico is helping, and he didn't attack Nemo, but you don't know who."

George nods. “How can Nico help?” Sham asks.

"He was the first one to be Insecurity, so he probably has some advice."

“But Nemo found that advice and it gave us nothing.” Virgil points out. 

“Just calm down and ask Nemo when he comes down,” Lue says and sips a glass of water. Logan holds George.

George pats his face. Merlin chirps and pecks George’s head. “Ow!” George hums angrily.

"Merlin be nice." Logan rubs George's head.

Merlin hops up and down on Logan’s head. George pouts. “Dwagond better den birds. Birds mean.” Sham smirks triumphantly.

Logan picks up Merlin and pets his head. "Settled." Merlin trills and calms down. Virgil gets back to cooking.

...  
  
Patton and Nemo are the last ones down for dinner, both their hair wet. Nemo looks more at ease. Virgil smirks. “Hey, you don’t smell like fish anymore.”

Nemo rolls his eyes and sits down. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s not your fault.” Virgil sits down. 

“Kinda is...” Nemo mumbles.

Patton squeezes Nemo's hand. "Dinner first moping second." Logan holds Virgil’s hand under the table. Virgil gives his hand a squeeze and starts eating. Nemo eats slowly, half present, half thinking.

Roman sighs "I want to apologies for my behavior for the past few weeks. I was angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Patton smiles "It's ok Roman Everyone grieves differently." Pete hugs Roman.

Merlin flies over and perches on Logan’s head. “No birds at the table,” Virgil says. 

“Oh, by the way, the bird is from Nico,” Nemo says.

Roman hugs her back. Logan picks up Merlin. "He is?"

"Yeah, he’s an emotional support animal." Patton smiles

“Like my snakes,” Nemo says. He looks at Patton, wondering if they should tell him everything else or not. Patton looks at him and nods.

Logan pets Merlin. "Well, that was nice of him."

“How did he make and leave a bird?” Virgil asks. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t go into specifics.” Nemo says. 

“Okay... but why?” 

Nemo sighs. “The original intent was to use it to chip away at Logan’s insecurities, but Nico stopped it and made it an emotional support animal instead.”

“Stopped who?” Virgil asks. 

“He wouldn’t say...”

Logan nods "I'll go put Merlin in his cage I will be right back." Logan stands up.

Nemo nods. “When you get back, I’ll tell you everything else.” Merlin sings.

Logan heads upstairs. "That bird sure likes Logan. He hates everyone else." Roman chuckles

“He likes me too. Not as much but still. He doesn’t hate me.” Nemo shrugs.

“Dragons are still worse. Right George?” Sham smirks.

George giggles. “Dwagons! Dwagons!”  


"Oh well, you should have seen him yell at Virgil. 'Put Logan down you oversized hot topic'" Roman chuckles "Just kept yelling insults and threats.”

“Okay. Now I need to know. DO YOU SPEAK BIRD!?” Virgil exclaims. 

Nemo raises a brow. “What is happening?”

“Sham has declared war on birds,” Virgil says. 

“Excuse me? I am a bird?” Nemo smirks. 

Sham shrugs. “I guess you won’t be collateral damage.”

“Hey!”

"Yes, I speak bird, I can talk to all animals. It's helpful for quests." Roman smirks Virgil facepalms. Roman laughs Nemo looks up as Logan comes back down.

Logan takes his sit. "Merlin doesn't like his cage. I think he rather be with me."

“Who wouldn’t?” Lue says. Virgil looks at him. “Rather not be in a cage.”

Nemo shakes his head. “The other thing I was going to tell you is Nico said that we aren’t turning into Insecurity. We’ve been infected by it, like a disease. You got it from character bleed, someone or something made Nico give it to me this morning. That’s probably why I was acting weird...”

"Oh... Well if it's a disease then that means there can be a cure."

Patton nods "That's what I said. Nico is looking for one."

George giggles. “Ohhhh... that’s what you meant...” Virgil smiles at him and George nods.

"So, we just need to survive until then, though mine has been quiet lately." Logan shrugs "I thought it was because it jumped to Nemo but that doesn't seem the case anymore."

“You have a barrier of Logic... and you’re stronger than me...”

“Falsehood. You are strong in a different way than Logan.” Virgil says.

"Correct, and that makes sense I have a stronger defense against Insecurity. I have also accepted my Insecurities and work to better myself. It doesn't have a lot to attack me with."

“You just stuff yours down and hope they go away. You don’t let go of your guilt and you feel you have to be everyone’s savior.” Virgil says. Nemo looks down.

Patton takes his hand. "He's right, you put so much on your shoulders that it's weighting you down and if you fail in just one of those things it's like all your accomplishments mean nothing." Nemo opens his mouth then closes it.

"Nemo if you’re going to win against this disease you need a new focus on what you did right. Not what you did wrong. Trust me I know." Roman says

Nemo nods then frowns. “But we wouldn’t be in this mess if I hadn’t-“

"You can't change that. It already happened. If you keep holding onto that you will drown. You need to forgive yourself and move on from that action. Look at it this way. If you didn't look into this and someone got the disease we wouldn't know about it, but because you have been looking into it. Now we know what is happening and we can try new things to try to stop it."

Nemo smiles a bit and gives a small nod. He takes a deep breath and sighs. “Okay.”

Roman smiles "See think of the positives. You like journaling, right? So how about this. Every day starting to day you most write 3 positive things that happened. Doesn't have to be big things it could be small things it just has to be positive. Everyday. That should help keep you thinking positive thoughts."

Logan nods "I've done that for my work, and it does seem to help me."

Nemo nods. “I’ll do that.”

Patton whispers into Nemo's ear. "I think of one positive thing off the top of my head." He rubs Nemo's thigh under the table. Nemo blushes a bit. Patton giggles and goes back to eating. "So how about after dinner we all just watch a movie?"

"Oh, Patton I should get back to work." Virgil gives Logan a look. "Virgil please I only work an hour today."

Roman laughs "I find it very funny that you need permission to do your job." Logan blushes.

Virgil smirks. “I mean... it’s pay back.”

“You all need a chill pill.” Lue mumbles but smirks.

"Pay back for what?" Virgil looks at Logan dangerously. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

Roman smirks "Now I want to know what the pay back is."

“You already know,” Virgil says. 

“It’s not important.” Lue comments.

"Oh, is it for the bird attacking you?"

"Is name is Merlin and I can't control my bird." Logan crosses his arms.

“Yeah... it’s definitely for Merlin’s attacks...”

“Omg Virgil we’re at dinner!” Lue exclaims. 

“Says you.”

George makes a disgusted noise. “You tell ‘em, George,” Lue smirks.

Logan sighs "Fine I will watch the movie if it ends this conversation." Virgil giggles. Logan kisses his head. "Still music to my ears." He whispers to Virgil. Virgil blushes. Logan smirks and goes back to eating.

“If it’s okay, I’m going down to spend some time with Evan and Lokoi.” Lue says. 

Nemo nods. “That’s fine.”

"Can I come?" Terra asks

“Sure.” Lue smiles.

Terra smiles "Don't want to hang with us kiddo?"

"No, it’s not that." Terra rubs his neck and looks down.

Sham and Pete glance at him. “I’ll go too,” Pete says.

"Ok but don't stay too long," Roman warns

“I’m fine. I’m a battery, remember?”

"I know but batteries run out and the baby..." Roman looks worried.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine. Because she is a battery, she keeps the baby healthy." Logan explains. Pete nods.

"Alright, Sham are you joining them?" Roman smirks Sham glances at Ori and shakes his head.

Ori pouts 'Go spend time with Terra and the others.'

Terra laughs "Yeah spend time with mmmmeeeeee!" Terra shakes Sham shoulders.

Sham groans. “Whyyyyyy?” He smirks and looks at Ori. “Are you tired of me?”

'Yes' She signs _'No, of course not, but don't be glued to me.'_ Terra laughs

Sham sighs. “I would like to hang out with Raven.”

“He’s getting nicer,” Pete says.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” Lue says.

"Raven mostly stays in his room." Terra shrugs 

"And how do you know that?" Roman smirks at him.

"Uhhhh." 

"Terra Terror Sanders, have you been seeing Raven?" Patton raises an eyebrow.

"Uhhh." Terra stands up. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Terra runs upstairs. 

"Terra Terror Sanders you get back here!" Patton chases him. Sham laughs.

Roman shakes his head. "Kids and their rebellion phase." Roman smirks 

Patton comes down the stairs Terra over his shoulder flailing around. "DAD PUT ME DOWN!" Patton just laughs.

Virgil laughs. Nemo smirks. “I think I have an idea for the consequence.”

"Oh?" Patton smirks

"Dad have mercy!" Nemo chuckles and stands. He goes over and starts tickling Terra. Terra starts laughing and kicking his legs. "NOOOOO STAP!" 

Nemo laughs and keeps up his assault. “What do you think Love? Has he had enough?”

“Oh heck no! I gotta get in on this!” Virgil runs over and starts tickling Terra too.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Nemo smirks.

"BEEETRAAALLLL" Terra laughs and Patton holds him tight. 

"I don't know, Roman?" Roman laughs and shakes his head. 

"I'm good."

“Aww. Come on Ro!” Virgil grins.

"DOON'T YOOOOOUU DAAARARARE!" 

Roman smirks "Well when you put it that way." Roman gets up and tickles him.

"NOOOWOOOWOOWO." Nemo laughs and backs away. Roman and Virgil continue their attack. Tears fill Terra's eyes. "Pleeeeeesse"

“Okayyyyyy.” Virgil finally pulls away. Roman stops and Patton puts Terra down who takes gasping breaths and tries to calm down. “You ‘kay bro?” Virgil smirks.

"I hate all of you." Terra continues to calm down. 

Roman chuckles "He's ok." Virgil chuckles and sits down. Nemo sits down as well.

The rest sit back down. "That was entertaining to watch." Terra glares at Logan who just smirks at him. Sham laughs.

Everyone finishes dinner. Terra, Lue and Pete head to the dark side. Patton sets up the movie "Big Hero 6" to Logan's joy. Everyone sits on the couch and in chairs as they watch the movie. The movie goes smoothly Nemo falls asleep against Patton once again while George fell asleep holding onto Logan. Ori asleep laying against Roman who holds her lovingly and smirking at Sham as he crosses his arms in jealousy.   
  
Patton carries Nemo off to bed while Roman takes Ori and Logan takes George and tucks him in. He kisses his head and goes to his room. Merlin chirps at him and Logan opens his cage. Merlin flies to his desk. Logan yawns. "Sleep Merlin." Logan crawls into bed. Merlin flies over and sleeps on Logan's pillow next to him. Virgil comes in a bit later and crawls in next to Logan. Logan snuggles up to him. Virgil smiles and pets his hair until he falls asleep. 


	7. Inside Out Roman

There’s a knock on Roman’s door. "Come in."

The door opens and Nico slowly peaks in. “Hey...”

Roman looks at him before looking away. "Fancy seeing you here." Roman lays in bed.

Nico bites his lip. “I just came to say... thank you for helping Nemo.”

"Yeah well someone has too..."

Nico picks at his cloak. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Or the girls...”

"I'm sorry I wasn’t enough for you." Roman grips his sheets.

“You were. Roman, you were the only reason I made it as long as I did. You were the only one who still believed in me. I had gotten stronger and then...”

"This virus or something hit you." Roman still doesn't look at him.

“We were trying to counter the effects. Not the cause. Because we didn’t even know the cause existed. It’s not your fault.”

"Nico... I... I don't know how to feel about you. I don't know what's real or fake or was you or some outside force. It's frustrating, your frustrating. I was fine believing you did this to yourself. I was fine hating you but then I find out it was..." He looks at Nico. "I can't do this Nico. I can't keep getting real back in by the false hope that this time will be different. Because that's what you do. You gave me hope that things would change then it just gets worst. I can't do it anymore Nico. I can't believe things will get better because it never does. I'm tired, I'm tired of everything." Roman covers his face with his hands fighting back a sob and a scream of pain. 

Nico goes to take a step forward but stops himself. He nods. “That’s fair.” He wants to help him, but there’s nothing he can do.

Roman grips his hair. "Just go." he says quietly. Nico closes his eyes and disappears. Roman covers his mouth as he screams bruises shooting up from his leg. He curls up and cries. _'I can't do this. I can't do this.'_

Nico watches from the corner, invisible. He narrows his eyes in thought. He sighs and reappears. “Yes, you can. You are strong, you can make it through this.”

Roman covers his ears. "STOP! NO MORE LIES!" 

“I’m not lying. You’re holding onto your own lies, that’s why this bruised ego won’t end. You told Nemo to let go of his lies, you need to do that same.”

Roman sobs he can't think through the pain. He screams into his pillow. "It’s not lies, insecurities aren't always base of lies. Some are truths it's why Nemo's truth doesn't help him." 

“They are cognitive distortions. Yes, some of them are true, but you’re letting them outweigh all the good you have and do. You’re focusing on the negatives and believing that’s all there is to you, and that is what the lie is. There is more to you than your insecurities.”

"I KNOW THAT! YOU’RE NOT LISTENING!" Roman looks at Nico tears blurring his vision. "I give up, I quit." 

“Roman you can’t give up. Don’t follow my mistakes.”

"I can't. I have no more hope, no more pride. I'm nothing!" His whole body is cover in yellow bruises and some parts are swelling.

“You are not nothing. You’ve put your entire identity in what I assured you that you are. You need to remember who you are for yourself. I didn’t make you. You made you. You choose who you were going to be. I simply helped you along.” Roman looks at Nico then passes out.

“Roman!?” Nico looks him over before sinking into Logan’s room. “Logan!” Merlin wakes and squawks. Virgil jumps up and swats the air.

Logan sits up. "What?"

“It’s Roman,” Nico says.

"What about Roman?"

"He has a bad bruised ego and passed out."

Logan looks at Virgil. "You said it was small." He rubs his face. "How do we keep forgetting to check up on him?"

"I thought it was." Virgil frowns.

"He's a good actor," Nico says.

Logan sighs "He passed out? I don't know what I can do about that. It's Roman he always pulls through."

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if you at least TRIED to help instead of letting him suffer alone and give up." Nico bites his tongue.

Logan thinks "I'll take a look." Logan gets out of bed. Merlin perches on Nico's shoulder. Virgil gets up and follows Logan. Logan and Virgil enter Roman's room. Logan looks him over and frowns "He's internally bleeding."

"WHAT!?"

"Virgil quiet. Is there anything we can do?" Nico asks.

"We need to fix his ego but that is going to be difficult if it got this bad."

"He said he's lost his hope..."

"You were his hope." Nemo stands in the doorway. 

Nico turns. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

Virgil ducks his head. "Oops..."

Nemo walks over to Roman and kneels by the bed. "I read his books... When he lost you, he lost his pride, his joy, his hope. He lost everything and he couldn't get it back."

"He was open with you. He trusted you to help him." Logan sighs "He's not waking up anytime soon and if we do nothing he will die. I can try to enter his mind to work with him there."

"Please," Nico begs.

Logan's eyes glow. He is summoned in a thrown room. He sees four Roman's in a circle two of them lying weakly on the ground. Logan goes over. "Roman?" 

The Roman's look at him. "Logan!" One of them says with orange hair. 

"Logan help Pride and Hope please." Roman with blue hair begs.

Logan looks at the two on the ground. One with yellow hair and others with red hair. Logan kneels down. A blue barrier covers them all. "What happened?" 

Orange hair Roman speaks up quickly. "We have been a mess since Nico has been gone." 

"We have no one to talk to about our problems." Blue adds "Every night has been a choir. No one to sleep with or wake up too it's so lonely. I dream every night about how things used to before all of this happened." 

"Pride and Hope have been trying their best to keep us going but they’re all drain out and now their dying and Roman is going to die," Orange says looking at them sadly. 

"Worst, if they die, they won't come back when Roman does. Thomas will lose is Pride and Hope!" Blue explains.

Logan nods "Ok I will work fast. I am so sorry you have felt lonely. We were never too observant when Roman is upset."

"Don't beat yourself up about it too much. Pride doesn't let us show weakness." 

The red one groans. Logan touches him. "I'm assuming your pride?" Red nods "I need you to listen to me. Things are bad but they will get better."

"No they won't." yellow says, "Everyone says that, but it never does.”

Logan takes yellow’s hand. "You can't think like that. Yes, it seems as though things continue to get worse but good things also happened. You have two beautiful daughters and a grandson on the way. You still have all of us and Thomas is overall doing great because you are here giving him hope."

Hope looks at him. "What if we fail and we lose you and Nemo?"

"You can't focus on that. That hasn't happened yet. Yes, it CAN happen, but we will do everything in our power to keep it from happening. We always win in the end. Hold onto that evidence. Time and time again we win. That is where your hope comes from. When the times get tough you always pull through." Logan looks at Pride. "When Depression captured you the first time you survive. You didn't let him break you. Roman." Logan looks at all of them. "The best thing about you, what I have always loved about you is that you never give up. You survive you get stronger and wiser. You once told me to get past your turmoil is to face it. Talk about it and forgive yourself. You learn Roman. You have grown more than anyone one of us and you give us the strength to continue too." Logan squeezes Pride's and Hope's hands. "We love you so much and I know losing Nico was hard. I know this has all been stressful on you more than anyone else but don't give up. You won't be alone anymore. You have us and we will listen to you. So please fight on, because gosh dang it Roman! You are Prince Roman, and you never run from a fight, you never give up and you never ever accept defeat. Don't start now." 

The Roman's look at Logan with tears in their eyes. They all hug him. "That was beautiful," Orange said. 

"I Never thought you thought of us like that." Pride says.

Hope cries "I promise I won't give up. We will find a cure. We won't fail." 

Logan smiles "That's the Roman I know." There is a flash and there is only one normal looking Roman hugging Logan.

"Thank you." 

"No problem Roman." Logan gives him a squeeze. Roman wipes his eyes and looks at the barrier. 

"You are weakening yourself. You only have so much logical energy." 

Logan sighs "I know but I wasn't about to let you die." 

"Thanks, I... really I needed to hear that." Roman gives him a squeeze. 

Logan pulls away "I should head out; how do you feel?" 

"Hopeful and prideful." Roman smirks then frown. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I might scare the shit out of Virgil but I'm not going to die," Logan smirks Roman chuckles.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Logan nods and disappears. Logan's eyes go back to normal and quickly close as he slides to the side falling unconscious. Roman’s bruises are gone, and he looks healthier.

"LOGAN!?" Virgil moves towards him before Nemo grabs him. 

"He's okay, just tired. Get him to bed." Nemo says. Virgil nods and picks up Logan, sinking out. Merlin chirps wildly from Nico's shoulder, not knowing where Logan went. "Come on." Nemo offers his arm and Merlin flies to him. Nemo sinks out.

Nico gently takes Roman's hand and kisses it before turning and walking towards the door. Roman curls up and hugs his pillow. "Nico... I won't let you down." He mumbles in his sleep.

Nico stops and looks back. He smiles softly. "I know." he disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we have a Christmas tree? Pleaseeeeee!" Pete begs at breakfast.

"George will try to eat the pine needles..." Virgil says.

"But the smell of fir is so calming!" Nemo says.

"I won't eat the pine needles!" George pouts

"I mean... I might..." Sham smirks.

"Well, we need to wait a day anyway because Roman is stuck in bed and I don't want to leave him out," Patton says as he eats his breakfast.

Pete nods. "Okay!"

"Speaking of Christmas, how're everyone's gifts going?" Nemo asks.

"My is going good!" Patton smiles

"I already finished mine," Terra says.

Sham gives a thumbs up. "Still trying to decide on something," Pete says.

"You are running out of time sis." Terra smirks

"I knowwww!" 

"WRITE DAY AND NIGHT LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Nemo and Sham sing.

"I've got an idea, I just have to figure out how to do it." Lue shrugs. 

Terra laughs "Hey where is Logan and why is Roman sore? His bruised ego wasn't _that_ bad."

Virgil looks down. "Logan is resting. He was helping Roman last night." Nemo says. Sham looks up.

"I really hope those two will be ok. Roman couldn't move at all." Patton frowns "Maybe we haven't been looking after Roman as much as we should."

"He wouldn't let us," Nemo says. "We couldn't have helped him because he would just push us away. Now that he's not doing that, we can. We just need to keep checking on him and show him we care."

"Yeah, we kinda suck at that. I think Nico was the only one giving him constant love and affection and not just romantic affection. It's kinda sad that he's scared that we don't care about him." Patton looks at Terra.

"He thinks we don't care?"

"He thinks he's more of a tool than anything else. That went away when Nico came but not that he's gone it hit him hard. Especially given how we were all angry with him for being aggressive." Sham looks down.

Ori holds his hand. George pouts "Poor Women." Patton covers his face.

"We are the worst."

"You made a mistake. That doesn't define you." A voice behind Patton says.

Nemo jumps. "Nico!?" 

"MOMMY!" Ori jumps up. She goes to hug him.

Nico hugs Ori and closes his eyes. Pete stands and runs over, hugging both of them. "You changed your hair..." She comments.

Nico sighs. "I didn't."

Ori hugs him tight. Patton looks at Nico. "You knew him the best. What will help him feel better?"

"He needs words of affirmation. Not just for what he can do, but for who he is. He needs to know how much he means to you but not because of what he can do for you."

Patton nods "I don't want him to think he's a tool. We love him for him. I haven't exactly help with his pride." Patton frowns.

"It's never too late to start. But be consistent. Don't do it for a bit just to get through this time. Make it a habit." Nico rubs Ori's back.

"Also, offer to just listen. He spends so much time listening to all of you that his voice never gets heard."

Patton nods "Ok we will." 

"Logan looks to have a head start in that." Terra points out.

Nico nods. "He did well last night..."

Nemo doesn't look up. _'ɨ'ʍ ǟ ɮǟɖ ʄʀɨɛ_ _ռ_ _ɖ. ɦɛʀɛ ɦɛ ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ ǟ_ _ռ_ _ɖ ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛʋɛ_ _ռ_ _ǟ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɨʄ ɦɛ'_ _ֆ_ _օ_ _Ꮶ_ _ǟʏ._ _ա_ _ɦɛ_ _ռ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ ʟǟ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨʍɛ ɨ ʟɨ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛ_ _ռ_ _ɛɖ_ _օ_ _ʀ ƈ_ _օ_ _ʍ_ _ք_ _ʟɨʍɛ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛɖ ɦɨʍ? ǟʟʟ ʍʏ ƈ_ _օ_ _ʍ_ _ք_ _ʟɨʍɛ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _ʄɛɛʟ ʄǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛ. ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʋɛʀʏ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʏ ʄǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛ?_ _ֆ_ _ɦɦ... ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ'ʀɛ_ _օ_ _Ꮶ_ _ǟʏ. ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ʟɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʍ_ _ֆ_ _ɛɛ. ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ'ʀɛ ʝʊ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɮɛɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ɖʀǟʍǟ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨƈ. ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ'ʀɛ ʄɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛ. ʄ_ _օ_ _ƈʊ_ _ֆ_ _օռ_ _ʀ_ _օ_ _ʍǟ_ _ռ_ _,_ _ռօ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊʀ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʟʄ ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʟʄɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ ɮɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _ƈɦ.'_

Nico looks at Nemo. "It's okay. You both need help. You're not being dramatic and what you said before was true. He wouldn't let you help him, but now he is. Don't focus on the past mistakes, look ahead to the future, hope." Patton hugs Nemo. Nemo tenses and doesn't hug him back. 

"Nemo. Listen to me... Ignore the voices. Stay with us. Stay in this moment." Nico says.

_'ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɖ_ _օ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _. ǟʍ ɨ ɖʀǟɨ_ _ռ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ɦɨʍ?_ _ֆ_ _ɦɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _. ɨ'ʍ ɖʀǟɨ_ _ռ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ɦɨʍ._ _ք_ _ǟ_ _ᏆᏆ_ _օռ_ _ʟɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɢ_ _օ_ _! ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɢ_ _օ_ _. ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɢ_ _օ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _օ_ _ƈɛǟ_ _ռ_ _օ_ _ʀ ʍʏ ʀ_ _օօ_ _ʍ_ _օ_ _ʀ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛ_ _ֆ_ _ʊɮ_ _ֆ_ _ƈǟ_ _ք_ _ɛ_ _օ_ _ʀ_ _ֆօ_ _ʍɛ_ _ա_ _ɦɛʀɛ_ _ա_ _ɦɛʀɛ ɨ_ _աօռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦʊʀ_ _Ꮖ_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _ʏ_ _օռ_ _ɛ. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɦʊʀ_ _Ꮖ_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _ʏ_ _օռ_ _ɛ. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ʀ_ _օ_ _ʍǟ_ _ռ_ _. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ɦɨʍ ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛʋɛ_ _ռ_ _ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ʍʏ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʟʄ ɦ_ _օա_ _ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _ɨ ɦɛʟ_ _ք_ _ɦɨʍ!?'_

"Nemo," Nico calls. Nemo doesn't respond. Nico lets Ori go and goes over to Nemo. He places his hand on Nemo's head, shadows wrapping around his body. Nico closes his eyes. More and more shadows encircle Nemo. "There's- There's too much," Nico says. Patton holds him tightly. He pets his wings.

"Some of that is fear let me try." Terra throws ink at him.

Nemo's breathing comes short and fast. "No!" Shadows encase the ink and it disappears. "You can't drain him, and Patton can't switch emotions with him, or you'll become infected as well." Nico pets Nemo's head.

Patton and Terra frown. "Then what can we do?"

Pete comes over and places her hand on Nemo's shoulder. Her eyes and hair start glowing. Nemo cracks his eyes open and looks at her. He can't look away. He starts relaxing and feels a sense of strength, hope, and peace wash over him. _'Yes. I can help him. I can help him, and I can help me. It's just going to take time. We have time. And I'm not alone.'_ Nico's eyes narrow. Patton continues to pet his wings resting on him.

Pete loses her glow and Nemo closes his eyes, laying his head on Patton. "Thank you..." He whispers. Pete gives his hand a squeeze and smiles. 

"Of course."

Nico suddenly pulls away. "If I come back in less than a few hours, do NOT trust me. Expect me to attack you."

Nemo looks up. "Wait- why?" Nico's already gone.

Patton frowns "He's a little of a two-face, don't you think?"

"You're the second person to say that..." Nemo mumbles. Pete frowns and sits down, finishing her breakfast. She looks over and sees Lue's gone.

"Well, for now, we should prepare for an attack it seems. Someone should guard Roman. He can't defend himself."

"I can do that." Terra says, "I can turn my ink into a bubble." Patton nods 

"Virgil you should protect Logan and I'll protect Nemo," Patton smirks as he pets his wings.

Nemo quietly purrs. Virgil nods. "I'll stay with you and Nemo." Pete offers. 

"I can't help Virgil and Logan," Sham says.

"Ok sounds like a plan." Patton nuzzles Nemo.

Nemo hums. Lue rises up again. "I can do the dishes."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sham asks and tilts his head.

"No. I was in my room."

"Why?" Pete asks.

"I needed a moment." Lue gathers the dishes and goes into the kitchen.

Terra nods "I'll be with Roman telling him how much I love him." Terra heads upstairs.

Sham stands and kisses Ori's cheek. "Ori, can you watch George?" Virgil asks.

Ori nods and picks him up. George holds onto her. "My domain." Ori sinks out. Sham follows Virgil upstairs. Pete looks back to Nemo and Patton.

"My room, come on." Patton picks up Nemo and kisses his neck.

Nemo shivers and holds onto him. Pete follows them. Lue scrubs at the dishes past the point of them being clean. He had to leave when Nico came. Just- seeing him was too much to handle. He feels a hand on his shoulder and wipes around. Nico is standing behind him. "O-Oh. Hey." Lue turns and goes back to the dishes.

Nico frowns. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

Nico wraps his arms around Lue's waist. Lue freezes. "I think you are..."

"I-I'm not. Please let go."

"What? Am I making you uncomfortable...?" Nico purrs in his ear.

Lue shifts his weight and closes his eyes, trying to continue doing the dishes. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"I would think you like it..."

"N-Nico... enough. We're not doing this again. I'm never betraying any of you again."

"It doesn't matter now... I'm dead..." Nico is too close to his ear. "Because you couldn't save me..."

Hot tears flood Lue's eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me..." Nico moves to his neck. "I think you're capable enough... unless you've forgotten..."

Lue breathes quickly. "L-Leave me alone. P-Please."

Nico holds him tighter. "Is that really how you treat those who take care of you...?"

Lue trembles. "Y-You're not Nico." He whispers scared. 'H-Help.'

Nico chuckles and traces his jaw. "They all have someone guarding them... You. You have no one." He bites his neck. 

Lue bites back a whine. He tries to move but can't. He sees shadows wrapped around him. He closes his eyes, crying. _'No. Not again. Not again. I'm not a slut. I won't be used again. No. Please! Someone...'_ "W-Who are you?"

"Insecurity." Nico replies.

Terra runs down the stairs. "Hey!" He throws ink at Nico. It just goes through him. Nico lets go of Lue and growls. Terra gulps "Leave us alone!"

"My master commands otherwise." Nico looks back at Lue. "You understand how that is." Lue lowers his head and sinks out.

"Master?"

Nico waves him off. "It doesn't matter. I suppose we will see each other soon." He disappears. Terra looks around before heading back upstairs to Roman.

…  
  
Lue rises up in the dark side and runs to Evan's room. Evan opens the door. Lue jumps up and hugs him tightly, causing him to stumble backward. "Woah!" Evan holds him and rubs his back. "What's wrong?"

Lue takes deep breaths. "I-Insecurity."

Evan closes his door and drags Lue to his bed and lies him down. "I've got you." Lue relaxes and stays curled up to Evan.  
  
...  
  
Nico rises up in Roman's room while Terra is gone and locks the door. Roman looks at him. "You’re going to kick a man while he's down?"

Nico smirks. "It is an effective tactic." He takes a step forward and freezes. He growls and tries to move, but his body won't listen. "LET GO!" Shadows rise and wrap around his throat. Nico growls again and coughs. "S-Stupid- emot-tions-"

There is a bang on Roman's door. "Roman!?" Terra tries to open the door but can't. Roman can only watch.

"Can't hurt the one Nico loves?"

Nico shakes his head in pain. "D-Depress-sion- w-will have our-r h-head you- idiot-" Nico falls and coughs.

"Depression just won't give me up. Figures I am great after all." He smirks. Terra sinks in.

"Roman!" Terra runs over to him. He watches Nico. Nico's lips twitch into a smirk before it's gone, and he passes out. "What just happened?"

"Nico happened. Depression is at it again. Figures he's after me."

Terra nods "What do we do?"

"Nothing. Just wait." Terra crawls into bed next to Roman.

Nico gasps and sits up. He looks around and sees he's in Roman's room. He smirks to himself. "That worked..." He stands up and stumbles. He looks at Terra. "Get someone else here too. Maybe Pete. Nemo can move with Patton. Logan and Roman can't."

Terra texts Pete to come over. "So Depression has you again," Roman says more than asks.

Nico opens his mouth then closes it. "It's complicated." Pete opens the door. She sees Nico and draws her sword, though her eyes betray her actions. "Good job," Nico says. He looks back at Roman and Terra. "I'll explain later, though you probably don't want to hear it, so never mind."

"Explain what?" Pete asks, lowering her sword. 

"Don't." Nico quickly looks at her, causing her to raise her sword again. "Don't drop your guard."

Roman sighs "Just leave." He looks away. Nico looks down and disappears. Pete closes the door and stands by the bed, sheathing her sword. Roman looks at Pete. "Welcome to my life. Where I'm hunted by the man I loved." Pete frowns and looks at Terra.

Terra shrugs "He's right, Depression, Deceit, and Lue have all used Nico against Roman in the past."

"Yeah..." Pete looks down. "If he's dead, wouldn't he have lost the disease...?"

"Not exactly, for all I know, he is the disease. Grey sides are the weakest sides and have the weakest influence overall. Of course, Nico can get upgrade to dark side if there is enough Insecurity." Pete nods and sighs. She summons a book and starts reading, glancing up occasionally to survey the room.  
  
...  
  
Nemo paces Patton's room. "Nemo sit down."

"No. I need to keep moving."

"Terra sent me a text he says everything is fine."

"That's good." Nemo keeps pacing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I just need to keep moving."

"You want to dance?"

"You know I can't dance. Not like Lue or-" Nemo bites his tongue.

"I'm not a good dancer either. It's just for fun." Patton takes his hand and moves as to not stop his pacing.

Nemo shakes his head and pulls away. "I'm not confident enough right now."

Patton thinks "How about just some music for background noise?"

"Okay." Patton plays random instrumental music. Nemo continues pacing, but slower. He hums along a bit. Patton sits down reads his cookbook. Nemo eventually tires himself out and curls up next to Patton, head resting on his thigh. "Thank you for being here for me..." He says quietly.

"Of course, love." Patton massages his head. Nemo sighs and focuses on his touch. Patton hums and pulls him up so Patton can kiss his face. Nemo smiles and leans into it. Patton continues to kiss him over and over again. "I love you Angelfish."

Nemo giggles. "I love you too Honeybee."

"I love you more." Patton draws circles on his chest.

Nemo shivers and smirks. "Oh really?"

"Yup I love you more than anything in the world. Even puppies." Patton nuzzles him.

Nemo gasps. "Really?" he still smirks and kisses Patton's head. "Well, I hope you know you're my everything."

"I know." Patton kisses Nemo passionately. Nemo moans and cups his face. Patton cups his face and looking him in the eye. "We will find this cure and we are going to save everyone."

Nemo nods. "Yes. We will." He kisses his nose and pets his hair. Patton smiles and kisses him again.  
  
...  
  
Logan slowly wakes up. Merlin hops on him and chirps. "Merlin, leave him alone." Virgil's voice calls from the floor.

Logan groans and sits up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Virgil pops up. "Oh, hey. It's almost one." He stands. Sham holds his cards close to his chest and stands as well.

"One? Ugh ok." Logan slouches.

Virgil rubs his back. "Nico's supposedly attacking, though nothing's happened here."

Logan leans on him and closes his eyes. "Ok."

Virgil kisses his head. Sham hands him his cards. Virgil looks at them. "Five of hearts?" Sham shakes his head and gives him a card from the pile. Merlin hops back and forth between Logan and Virgil's heads.

Logan pushes off Virgil. "I need to work, feed Merlin, check on Roman." He mumbles to himself.

"Terra is with Roman," Virgil says.

"I need to check on Roman," Logan repeats and attempts to leave bed even though he looks really tired.

Virgil frowns and grabs Logan. "No. You need to rest. I'll feed Merlin and check on Roman."

"I need to work I already wasted the morning." Logan weakly tries to get out of his grip.

Virgil holds him securely. "Sleep."

Logan whines "I just need a minute to wake up."

"Mhmm." Virgil massages his head.

Logan's eyes slide closed and he leans on Virgil. "I hate you." He mumbles

"Love you too Star," Virgil smirks and kisses his head, continuing to massage them. Sham smirks at them. Logan quickly falls back to sleep. Virgil lays him down again. "Sham, can you feed Merlin? I'm going to go check on Roman." Sham nods and stands up. Virgil sinks out and knocks on Roman's door.

"Who is it?" Pete's voice calls.

"Pete?" Virgil asks. "Uh- Virgil."

"Come in," Roman calls out.

Virgil opens the door. "Hey. Logan wanted me to check on you."

"How's Logan?" Roman asks

"He woke up but was out of it so I put him back to sleep. What about you?"

Roman frowns "I'm fine, got a visit from Nico that was interesting, to say the least."

"Oh." Virgil looks at Terra and Pete.

"He was making advances on Lue and he got scared so I ran down to help him."

Virgil frowns. "Where's Lue?"

"We don't know," Pete says.

"Well... It's been quiet for us. I'll check on Patton and Nemo." Virgil says. 

"Ok."

"Virgil" Roman calls out "keep an eye on Logan. His barrier is cracked."

Virgil nods. "I will." He goes down to Patton's door and knocks.

Patton looks up from on top of Nemo blushing as he was just kissing Nemo's bare chest. "Who is it?"

“Virgil. I came to check on you guys.” Nemo blushes darkly and pants.

"We are doing great just don't come in." Patton blushes darker.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Virgil frowns places his hand on the doorknob.

"We're having sex!" Patton brushes darkly and throws the cover over them just in case.

Nemo holds onto Patton. “O-oh- what!?” Virgil rubs his face. “Okay, well. Sorry to burst your bubble but Nico made advances on Lue and now he’s gone and Nico visited Roman.”

Nemo frowns. “Are they okay?” Patton frowns and rubs Nemo's arm.

“Roman looks about the same. He warned me Logan’s barrier is cracked. No one knows where Lue is.”

“He probably went to Evan,” Nemo says.

"Logan's barrier?"

“His barrier of Logic that’s protecting him from insecurities.”

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. You can check with Lue try Evan first then just keep an eye on Logan."

“Okay.” Virgil opens his mouth to say something else but shakes his head and walks away. 

Nemo closes his eyes and buries his face into Patton’s chest. Patton holds him. "Virgil the killjoy." He jokes.

Nemo chuckles. “Eh... maybe we shouldn’t go all the way right now...” he leans up and kisses Patton’s neck. “Doesn’t mean we have to stop though...” Patton purrs


	9. Guardian Angel

It’s been two days, and no one heard from or seen Nico. Logan rubs his face as he works at his computer. "I hate Christmas." He mumbles to himself. He's happy that Thomas has a great family and friends but managing his time is such a choir and he needs to fit in everything or else someone will feel life out and he doesn't want to go through the stress of pick which event to say no too so he rather just try to fix all of them but it seems harder than normal. He pets Merlin from his lap trying to calm down but his stupid nervous are being persistent and Virgil only gave him two hours to get his work done and "UGH!" Logan slams his head on his desk.

_‘_ _꓄ꀤꉓ_ _꓄ꂦꀘ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꍏꈤ_ _...’_ Merlin hops onto his shoulder and starts singing.

_'Shut up I'm working on it.'_ Logan pets Merlin and lifts his head. He sighs "Ok I can do this."

_‘_ _ꉓꍏꈤ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _?’_

Logan takes a deep breath. "I can I just need to focus." He looks at his computer. "If we leave early here, we can make this event."

_‘_ _ꅏꃅꍏ꓄_ _ꀤꎇ_ _ꌗꂦꂵꍟꂦꈤꍟ_ _ꎇꍟꍟ꒒ꌗ_ _ꃅꀎꋪ꓄_ _ꌃꌩ_ _꓄ꃅꂦꂵꍏꌗ_ _꒒ꍟꍏꃴꀤꈤꁅ_ _ꍟꍏꋪ꒒ꌩ_ _?’_

"I hate feelings." Logan sighs he looks over everything Thomas has said yes to. Merlin trills and starts grooming Logan’s hair. Logan sighs "Thanks, Merlin." He looks at the list. "He has to leave early otherwise he will miss the other event." Logan writes it into the schedule.

Merlin coos and flies down to Logan’s desk. He picks up a pencil and tosses it in the air, catching it as it falls back to him. Logan chuckles at him. "Ok, ok I need to focus." Logan continues to look at his screen. Some choices are harder than others, but he needs to make the tough call. Merlin goes back to grooming him. 

_‘_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꋪꍟꍏ꒒꒒ꌩ_ _꓄ꃅꍟ_ _ꌃꍟꌗ꓄_ _ꉓꃅꂦꀤꉓꍟ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꌃꍟ_ _ꀸꂦꀤꈤꁅ_ _꓄ꃅꀤꌗ_ _?’_

"This is my job."

_‘_ _ꌃꀎ꓄_ _ꍏꋪꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꀸꂦꀤꈤꁅ_ _ꀤ꓄_ _ꅏꍟ꒒꒒_ _?’_

Logan clutches his fists. He needs to provide it wrong. He can't think _'I need to call someone.'_ he opens his mouth but then closes it. _'If call someone then I can't work, if I can't work, I won't be able to finish the schedule and I'll prove it right.'_

_‘_ _ꂦꃅ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꍏꈤ_ _?_ _ꀤ_ _’_ _ꂵ_ _ꅏꍏꀤ꓄ꀤꈤꁅ_ _...’_ Merlin chirps wildly and flies circles around Logan’s head.

"What!? What do you want?" Logan snaps at Merlin. Merlin squawks and lands. Logan looks at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." He chirps and hops closer. Logan pets his head. Merlin trills. Logan takes a deep breath. "I've got this. I just can't listen to it." Logan looks at his computer but frowns. "but what if it's right? No stop I can't think like that." Merlin chirps in agreement. Logan smiles "Thanks." Logan gets back to work.

...  
  
“Really? No one’s seen Nemo?” Virgil asks. 

“Yup,” Sham says from the couch. 

“I didn’t even see him this morning.” Lue comments. Virgil rubs his face. “Did you check his room?”

“Yeah and there’s nothing.” Virgil sighs.

Patton frowns "I'm getting worried. He usually leaves a note."

“Okay. We’ll check his domain and if he’s not there then the dark side.” Virgil says. Patton nods and sinks out to Nemo's domain. He rises up and is met with thick fog. He can’t even see the water, much less the sand he’s standing on.

"NEMO!?"

Virgil rises up beside him. “This isn’t good... NEMO!” There’s no answer.

Patton walks blindly "NEMO!?"

Still no answer. “Did he go swimming?” Virgil stays close to Patton so as not to lose him.

"I don't know, if he did, we can't follow."

“Well, we can’t leave him like this.” Virgil gestures to the fog and frowns.

"I know, I don't know what to do. You know how he gets. No matter what we say he falls back to his old ways of running."

Virgil sighs and turns. His eyes widen. “Look out!” A wave rushes it, coming up past their ankles in cold water. “Well. So much for our shoes.”

Patton shivers "A storm is coming."

“We should-“ Virgil’s eyes narrow as the water calms for a moment. He feels the earth rumble. “RUN!” He tries to move his feet, but they get sucked out from underneath him and he falls into the water. A wave crashes over them and drags them out.

Patton swims to the top. "VIRGIL!" a wave crashes him back down. Patton swims back up. "VIRGIL!"

Virgil surfaces and coughs. “PAT-“ he gurgles as the current pulls him under again.

Patton looks around. "VIR-" Patton goes back down. He swims back up gasping for air. "VIRGIL!" Virgil doesn’t come back up Patton goes to yell his name then just takes a gasp of air before another wave hits him. He goes down hitting a rock. He cracks the rocks and looks around the saltwater burning his eyes. He feels arms around him. He can’t see much, but he feels himself being pulled through the water quickly. He feels himself being dragged onto the shore and only now is able to make out Nemo’s tail from his blurry vision. Patton coughs up water and rubs his eyes. He lost his glasses in the waves.

Nemo lays him down next to Virgil who’s also coughing. He scoots back and watches them. _‘_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ʍʏ ʄǟʊʟ_ _Ꮖ_ _._ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʏ ƈ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ɖɨɛɖ ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ_ _օ_ _ʄ ʍɛ. ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ ɨ ɖɨɖ_ _ռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ʟɛǟʋɛ ǟ_ _ռօ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɛ. ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ ɨ ɦɨɖ. ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ ɨ’ʍ_ _ա_ _ɛǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _. ɨ’ʍ_ _ա_ _ɛǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _ɖ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʟʄɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _օք_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _. ɨ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ʍǟ_ _Ꮶ_ _ɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ_ _ռ_ _ɖ. ɨ ʝʊ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɛ_ _ռ_ _ɖ. ɦǟʋɛ_ _ռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨ ɮɛɛ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦʀ_ _օ_ _ʊɢɦ ɛ_ _ռօ_ _ʊɢɦ?_ _օ_ _ɦ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦǟ_ _Ꮖ_ _’_ _ֆ_ _ֆօ_ _ֆ_ _ɛʟʄɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ._ _ֆօ_ _ք_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɨʄʊʟ.’_

Patton looks at the burry vision of Nemo. "Nemo?" He coughs

_‘ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ḑ̴͚̜̭̲̦̰̹͑̈́̋͠e̵̢͎͈̜̭͔̜̫̜͐́͌̒̇̅͝ṣ̴̲͂͆ͅḙ̴̭̘̳̪̔r̸̡̳͔͒̐̓̔̇̏̔̾v̷̜͂̆͂̔͝ȩ̴̪͚̻̾̍̎_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛɨʀ ƈǟʀɛ._ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʏ s̸̨̨̛̤͎̼̺̺̪̪̖͆̐͛̅̆͛̓͝ḩ̴̬̘͇͍͈͍͒̓̉̐̍͒͌ǒ̸̢̧̹̻̲͚͙̰̫̒̀͑̋͗͑̆̋̚ͅủ̶̯̈́̇́̓̔̅̅͌l̴̢͍̦̗̲̺͖̭͓͊̓͜d̶̨̛͓̬̫̬̻̮̤͊̾̓̊ͅn̷̨͈̦̲͔͍̣͂̈́̈́̂̎͘͘’̶͍̼͓̼̠̼̗͝t̵̨̢͓͖͚͕̲͉̺͗̿ ɮɛ ɦɛʀɛ. ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɦ_ _օ_ _ʊʟɖ ɮɛ r̸̖͉̪̝̠͛̍͒o̷̳̹̥̒͜t̸̡̻̹̦̦͉̭͚̹́͗͜͝t̷̪͇̯͉͚̲̯̥̭́͝i̴̼̤̗̋n̶̫g̶̨̧̗̼̭̘̉́̄̚ ǟ_ _ա_ _ǟʏ._ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʏ’ʀɛ ɢ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ɢɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _d̷̩͈̠͍̤̣̠̗̞̳̋͗̿r̷̹̩͍͝a̸̺̥͒̄̿͘i̴̢̧͇̬͍̭̫̫͐͋́̂͑͋ͅn̸̛̮̞̬̟̯̪̳̪̈̃̐̆͊̃̀͠ę̷̛͓̜̭̺͈͕̘̿͊̊͒͘ͅḑ̶̫͈̻͎̀̓̽͘ ɮɛƈǟʊ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ_ _օ_ _ʄ ʍɛ. ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɛɛɖ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _g̷̩̅̍̓͌͝ǫ̴͔̪̦̞̖̞̱̖̜̈́̊̀̑̀̆.’_

Nemo starts heading back towards the water, but Virgil grabs his hand and pulls him back. He takes Patton’s hand and sinks into the commons. He gags and shivers. Roman looks over "Whoa! Are you guys ok?"

Virgil shakes his head and coughs, body trembling. “W-Warmth.” Lue summons two thick blankets from his room and lays them over Patton and Virgil. Nemo pulls away and holds himself. 

“You both need warm baths. Now.” Lue says and looks up. “Roman? Sham?” Sham comes over and helps Patton up. 

“W-watch- N-Nemo...” Virgil points with a shaky finger. Lue nods. 

“I will.”

"Th-aaan-ksssss k-k-kid-oooo." Roman pushes Patton towards the stairs. He looks at Nemo and frowns.

Sham helps Virgil sink out. Nemo doesn’t move. Lue kneels down. “Hey...” Nemo doesn’t speak. Lue sighs and summons another blanket, wrapping it around him. “I’m here for you.” He holds his hand. Nemo pulls his hand away. “Come on.” Lue struggles to pick him up and ends up having to drag him to the couch. Nemo remains unresponsive the whole way. Roman helps Lue. Roman goes and massages Nemo's shoulders. Nemo bites his lip and pushes Roman away. He curls up tightly and hides his face against the blanket. Roman frowns and sits on the ground in front of him.

_‘_ _ֆ_ _ɛɛ ɦ_ _օա_ _զ_ _ʊɨɛ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʏ ǟʀɛ?_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʏ’ʀɛ_ _ք_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʏɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʍ_ _ք_ _ɨ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʏɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ʍɛ. ɨ ɖ_ _օռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ա_ _ǟ_ _ռ_ _Ꮖ_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛʍ_ _Ꮖ_ _օ_ _ƈǟʀɛ ǟɮ_ _օ_ _ʊ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʍɛ.’_ Nemo digs his nails into the blanket. “W-Why can’t you just stop?”

"Because we care, we’ll always care about you. What your feeling isn't even you. It's this stupid disease. Don't listen to it."

_‘_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʊ_ _ք_ _ɨɖ. ʟɛ_ _ᏆᏆ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ɢ ǟ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʊ_ _ք_ _ɨɖ ɖɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɛǟ_ _ֆ_ _ɛ ƈ_ _օռ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʀ_ _օ_ _ʟ ʍɛ. ɨ’ʍ_ _ֆ_ _Ꮖ_ _ʊ_ _ք_ _ɨɖ.’_ _  
_

Lue gets up and goes to the kitchen. He starts digging around. Roman summons a ukulele and starts playing a tune. Nemo lifts his head a bit and watches him, not having any motivation or passion to sing along, but it’s nice to listen to. He doesn’t get to hear Roman play often. Lue comes back out with a mug of hot chocolate and carefully hands it to Nemo with a smile. Nemo smiles a little back.

Roman just plays a random happy tone tune.

"Oh, Nemo you’re a catch

the best friend to have.

I wrote this song to remind you

of the good time we had."

Roman smirks at Nemo. Nemo blushes and sips his hot chocolate.

"We sing all the time

and you will make breakfast with me on a dime.

You're funny and charming

and I bet Patton agrees with me

when I say you're loyal to the peak.

I've never seen but

you must be amazing in bed."

Roman laughs as he drums on the ukulele. Lue chuckles. Nemo smiles softly.

"Oh, Nemo you get lost time again

but you never have to be scared

because we're all right here.

We love you, you might not know

So, I'll gonna tell you why!"

Roman stands up.

"You always have our back

and you never give up hope

on the ones, you care for the most.

You forgive the worst of foes

and turn them into Bros."

He winks at Lue. Lue smiles and looks at Nemo. Nemo can’t stop smiling and now he’s crying. Lue hugs him. Nemo doesn’t push him away.

"Nemo you help raises two beautiful boys

and keep us in good health.

You got Logan to open up

and accept help.

You got Patton to forgive himself.

You are Virgil's best friend

and was there when he needed you most

and you taught me compassion and forgiveness."

Roman strums on his ukulele. Nemo sniffles and wipes his eyes. Lue hands him a tissue and rubs his back.

"Oh, Nemo I wrote you this song

to remind you of who you are.

You face challenge to challenge and come up top.

You save me from Depression never forget that pop

you wrote yourself.

You’re the most selfless person I know

I can't think of anyone better by my side

in the heat of battle.

You have changed so much

from the evil snake to our beautiful guardian angel."

Nemo hides his face in the blanket, shaking and crying, but he feels free, the fear is gone. Roman kneels down.

"Oh, Nemo you don't know

how much strength you give us

time and time again I'm proud of you.

So never forget who you are

and the things you have done

because half of us wouldn't be here

without your compassion.

You trip and fall

but we will always catch you

because we know,

I know

that you will never give up on us.

You are our guardian angel."

Roman finish with a flourish. Nemo reaches for Roman, tears streaming down his face. Roman hugs him. "I could go on, but I think you got the idea." He smirks Nemo holds onto him and nods. Roman rubs his back. Nemo takes deep breaths, still sniffling. Lue offers him another tissue and he takes it and wipes his eyes. Roman chuckles "So I'm guessing you liked it?" He smirks

Nemo laughs lightly. “You really wrote that just now?”

"Yup."

“You’re amazing.” Nemo rests his head on Roman.

"Thanks, you are too."

Nemo smiles and pulls back a bit, holding Roman’s shoulders. “I mean it. Thank you.”

Roman smiles "Your welcome. I'll write the lyrics down for you later so you can keep it with you at all times." Nemo nods. Lue comes back out with two more mugs of hot chocolate and hands one to Roman. "Thanks, Lue." Roman sits on the couch. "Have you been doing your 3 good things that happened today?"

“No... I mean... kind of?” Nemo looks down. “I didn’t yesterday... felt too lazy.”

"That ok let's do it right now." Roman summons a journal and pen. "Let's see, you got hot chocolate from Lue. That was a good thing. You hear a song written by me about you. That's two right there and it's only the afternoon!"

Nemo giggles. “I have another one,” Lue says behind the couch and rips open a bag of mini marshmallows. He drops a handful in Nemo’s and Roman’s mugs with a smirk.

Roman laughs "Thanks."

Nemo laughs. “I mean... we could have a marshmallow war once I get my legs back. Though I don’t know how Logan will feel if he finds them in the couch.”

Roman chuckles "Yeah how about some cartoons instead? I can make popcorn."

“Sure.” Nemo smiles. 

“I vote Finding Nemo.” Lue sits down on Nemo’s other side. 

“NO!” Nemo laughs. 

“Okay. Aquaman.”

“Oh my gosh.” Nemo covers his face and Lue snickers. “You’re as bad as Virgil.”

"Aquaman isn't a cartoon. DuckTales." Roman turns on the TV and summons popcorn.

“What!?”

“LIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE   
HERE IN DUCKBURG!”

Nemo sings along as Lue shakes his head, smiling. Lue pulls out his phone and texts Roman. ‘Good job’ Roman laughs and looks at Lue with a proud smile. He sings with Nemo as they watch the show. Eating popcorn and just enjoying each other's company. Nemo’s form changes and he leaves for a moment to get dressed. Lue collects their mugs and brings them to the kitchen. They’re both coming back when Roman hears panting and coughing behind the couch. Roman turns around and looks behind the couch. Nico is laying on his side, bloody and bruised. His left eye is swollen shut and he shivers violently.

“NICO!?” Nemo rushes to him. Lue comes out of the kitchen, confused and horrified.

"What happened to you!?"

Nemo holds his hand. Nico shakes his head and coughs. “D-Depress-ion.” He coughs again. “I... won...” he smiles, pained but proud.

"Fucking bastard. Good for you." Nico looks up at Roman weakly and smiles. 

“I thought the gray sides couldn’t hurt each other?” Lue kneels down with the first aid kit. 

“Depress...ion... not a side...” Nemo tries to bandage him, but Nico stops him. “The... cure-“ he coughs. “Cure. Positive... energy... positive traits power blast...” Nico groans and closes his eyes.

Roman looks up. "Positive traits... Me, Patton, Logan, Ori, Pete, George, and Nemo. Pride, Morality, Logic, Self-worth, Perseverance, Curiosity and Truth." Roman looks at Nemo.

Nemo nods and looks down at Nico. “How do we do it?”

“Sssame w-way- Y-you T-Truth mode...”

Lue frowns. “Gray Sides can’t die... right?”

Nico breathes with difficulty. “F-focus...”

"I'm not going to give him that chance." Roman's eyes glow red and he grabs Nico's hand.

“R-Roman...” Nico closes his good eye again.

“What are you doing?” Nemo asks.

"Honestly I don't know." Roman gives Nico some pride.

Nico shakes his head. “Y-you c-can’t... I... g-gray side...”

“What if you made him a physical form in the Imagination like the first time?” Nemo quickly suggests.

"Way too much energy to do so. We both would be out for a couple of hours."

Nico’s handshakes. “I-I’ll... be fine...”

"This isn't going to work." Roman let’s go of his hand. "He said blast, I don't know how to do a blast and we need a blast from everyone."

“Uhhhh.” Nemo thinks. “It’s... like summoning all your energy and visualizing it moving somewhere. Maybe not a blast for everyone but like what you were trying to do with Nico just now.” Nico weakly nods. Lue cleans his wounds, though Nico is too tired to stop him or protest.

Roman nods "Ok let’s get everyone together and try it." 

“Lue, can you-“

“Stay with Nico. Got it.” Nemo stands and runs upstairs. He knocks on Patton’s door.

"Coming." Nemo sees Merlin chirping wildly at the wall where Nico's door was. Nemo goes closer. Merlin hits the wall. He looks and sees Nemo. He flies around his head.

“What is it?” Nemo lifts his hand so Merlin can perch. He touches the wall.

_"ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ ɦǟʋɛ ʄǟɨʟɛɖ ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _."_


	10. Positively Cured

Nemo’s eyes widen. “No... NO!” He pounds on the wall.

Patton opens his door. "Nemo?"

“LOGAN!” Nemo keeps pounding on the wall.

_'ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _'_ _Ꮖ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʋɛ ɦɨʍ_ _ռօա_ _. ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ ʄǟɨʟɛɖ!'_

Nemo slides down the wall, crying. “No. No. No...”

_'ʝ_ _օ_ _ɨ_ _ռ_ _ʊ_ _ֆ_ _.'  
_

Patton comes over and kneels down. "Nemo?"

Nemo digs his nails into his skin. He remembers the song Roman wrote for him. He remembers the company him and Lue just gave him. “No. I won’t join you. We’ll rescue Logan. You won’t win!”

Patton holds him. "Nemo are you ok?" Merlin chirps wildly flying about. He goes downstairs.

Nico looks up at Merlin. He groans and tries to pull himself up. “Hey hey! You-“

“Get me... to my room...” Nico breathes heavy. 

“What?”

“Help me.” Nico drapes his arm over Lue’s neck. Merlin lands on his head. Lue helps him up and sinks them out to the hallway.

Roman follows. Patton looks up. "Nico? What happened-"

Virgil comes out of his room. “What-“

“Depression hit me-“ Nico has a coughing tangent. “L-Logan.” Merlin flies into the wall again. Nico touches the wall and a door appears. Nemo shoots through it and Merlin follows. 

“NEMO!” Virgil yells.

Patton goes to move but Roman stops him. "Don't." 

"Roman!" 

"Nemo got this. He's our guardian angel." Virgil bites his lip. Nico nods in agreement before he falls, Lue catching him and lowering him down.   
  
...  
  
Nemo enters the room and looks around. Merlin perches on his shoulder. “Logan!?” The room is pitch black shadows cover the walls and floor making it hard to move. He hears quiet mumbles. Nemo spins around. He summons his Lariat and puts it on like a sash. His eyes and wings start glowing and he makes his way towards the mumbling. Logan rocks himself curl up in a ball. It's hard to tell if he's saying words. Nemo kneels down in front of him. “Logan... I’m here. It’s okay.” Merlin stays quiet.

Logan looks up and screams a shadow shoots out and pushes Nemo away. Logan backs away. _"_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꁅꂦꀤꈤꁅ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꃅꀎꋪ꓄_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _."_

“No, you’re not. I’m here to help you.” Nemo stands.

_"_ _ꈤꂦ_ _ꀤ_ _ꈤꍟꍟꀸ_ _꓄ꂦ_ _ꌗ꓄ꍏꌩ_ _ꃅꍟꋪꍟ_ _._ _ꎇꂦꋪ_ _ꍟꃴꍟꋪꌩꂦꈤꍟꌗ_ _ꉣꋪꂦ꓄ꍟꉓ꓄ꀤꂦꈤ_ _."_

“No. You staying here is only going to weaken our defense. Nico found the cure, but we need you for it to work. We can’t do this without you. Logan, we love you so much, we’re never going to give up on you.” Nemo offers his hand. 

_‘ɦɛ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _’_ _Ꮖ_ _ɦɛǟʀ ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ... ɦɛ’_ _ֆ_ _օ_ _ʊʀ_ _ֆ_ _.’_ Logan looks at his hand. _'_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꃅꍏꃴꍟ_ _ꈤꂦ_ _꒒ꂦꁅꀤꉓ_ _._ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꉓꍏꈤ_ _'_ _꓄_ _ꃅꍟ꒒ꉣ_ _ꍏꈤꌩꂦꈤꍟ_ _._ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _ꃅꍏꃴꍟ_ _ꎇꍏꀤ꒒ꍟꀸ_ _.'_

Logan looks at Nemo and shakes his head. _"_ _ꀤ_ _ꉓꍏꈤ_ _'_ _꓄_ _._ _ꀤ_ _'_ _ꂵ_ _ꈤꂦ꓄_ _꒒ꂦꁅꀤꉓ_ _,_ _ꀤ_ _'_ _ꃴꍟ_ _ꎇꍏꀤ꒒ꍟꀸ_ _."_ He grips his hair.

“You are Logic. You only fail when you’ve given up and the Logan I know never gives up. You always keep going, keep searching, keep fighting until you have the answers. You try something and it doesn’t work so you try another thing until you find what you need. You are my best friend and I’m not leaving this room without you.”

Logan hears screeching in his head. He covers his ears as the shadows go wild. _"_ _ꃅ_ _e_ _꒒_ _p_ _ꂵ_ _e"_ Nemo picks him up and tries to leave. The shadows trip him.

_"_ _ռօ_ _օռ_ _ɛ ƈǟ_ _ռ_ _ֆ_ _ǟʋɛ ʏ_ _օ_ _ʊ. ʟ_ _օ_ _ɢǟ_ _ռ_ _ɨ_ _ֆ_ _ɢ_ _օռ_ _ɛ."_ a shadow wraps around Logan's neck and tries to strangle him.

“NO!” Nemo wraps the Lariat around Logan.

The shadows drop him. Logan coughs _"_ _꒒ꍟꍏꃴꍟ_ _ꂵꍟ_ _ꌗꍏꃴꍟ_ _ꌩꂦꀎꋪꌗꍟ꒒ꎇ_ _."_ Nemo holds him close and pets his hair. “I’m not leaving you.” He stands again and tries to get to the door. The shadows try to trip him again.

“SAHLO FOLINA!” The shadows more away and he gets out.

Nemo closes the door and it disappears. Virgil rushes over. “LOGAN! NEMO!” Merlin hops on Logan’s chest. Logan shakes Nemo can feel himself getting weaker. Nemo closes his eyes and sinks out to Logan’s room. He lays him down and let’s go, leaving the Lariat on him.

Logan curls up. _"_ _ꀸꋪꍏꀤꈤ_ _ꌩꂦꀎ_ _..."_

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine, just rest. You didn’t hurt me.” Logan whines and holds himself. Virgil runs in, but Nemo holds him back. “Get everyone in here. We need to cure him now.”

“What?”

“All the positive traits. Get them in here.” 

Virgil looks between Nemo and Logan before running out. “Nemo said to bring all the positive traits in Logan’s room.” Roman nods and runs upstairs Patton goes to Logan's room. Roman comes down with Pete, Ori, and George a few minutes later and go into Logan's room.

Lue stays sitting next to Nico on the ground. “It’s... gonna be okay,” Nico assures him. Lue frowns. 

Nemo and Patton stand side by side at the bed, holding each other’s hands. The other go to them and hold hands as well, forming a circle around Logan. “Okay. We need to give him a blast of energy from all of us.” Nemo holds Logan’s left hand and Roman holds his right.

"Papa?" George frowns Logan looks at them a little scared.

“It’s going to be okay.” Nemo looks at Logan with confidence. Virgil rubs George’s back.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Roman asks everyone nods "Go!" Everyone's eyes glow and give Logan energy.

Logan's eyes widen and he gasps finally able to breathe again. He physically relaxes against his bed. Nemo smiles and keeps going. Virgil feels Logan’s anxiety fall and sighs. After a moment, they all stop and wait.

Logan takes calming breaths and looks around. "I think it worked," he smirks Nemo beams and hugs him tightly. Logan hugs him back. "Your turn." 

“You rest. I can wait.” Nemo pokes him and smirks. Merlin trills and hops on Nemo’s head.

"Nope, I am not letting you suffer any longer," Logan smirks and takes his and Roman's hand.

"He's right, we aren't waiting." Roman smirks

Nemo smiles softly. “Okay.” Everyone sends their energy to Nemo. Nemo’s eyes widen for a moment before he closes them and relaxes.

They wait a second to make sure it's done before stopping. "How do you feel?" Patton asks

“Free.” Nemo smiles widely.

Roman looks at Nico. "Your turn." 

Nico looks up tiredly. “W-what... good will... it do...?”

“Maybe it will heal you too. There’s no harm in trying.” Nemo says.

"Please, mom?" Ori begs

Nico closes his eyes. “Okay.” They all move to Nico on the floor. Logan holds his hand. Nemo holds his other hand. They all flood him with energy. Nico squeezes his eyes shut. It’s like a part of him is being ripped away given that he’s had it so long and it hurts. He lets out a small scream, but his face soon morphs into relief and he relaxes.

They wait the same amount of time as they did for Logan and Nemo then stop. "So?" Ori asks. Nico breathes deeply and signals that he needs a moment.

His bruises slowly start healing as well as the cuts. He opens is eyes and blinks, blinded by the light before he’s able to focus on Roman. He lifts his hands and looks at them. He smiles. “It worked...” he laughs. “IT WORKED!”

Ori hugs him. "MOMMY!" Nico holds her close and rocks her. Pete hugs her as well, crying.

Everyone’s eyes go back to normal. Logan leans on Virgil with a smile. Patton hugs Nemo. "How do you feel?" Roman asks Nico.

“Alive.” Nico smiles through tears. He pulls away for a moment and rips off the steel gray cloak. “YEET!” He throws it across the room, and it disappears.

Roman laughs George yawns and crawls into Logan lap. "Tired?" George nods and closes his eyes. 

Ori giggles and whispers into Nico's ear. "3 positive things about yourself. Go." 

Nico grins. “I’m strong. I’m not a quitter. I love my family.” He gives her a squeeze. Lue smiles at them from a distance. Nico looks over at him. “Come here!” 

Lue smiles sheepishly. “I’m good.”

“Okay, YOU ASKED FOR IT!” Nico gets up and runs over, taking him down in a hug tackle. Lue squeaks. Nemo laughs.

Roman smiles "That's the Nico I know." Lue chuckles and gives Nico a squeeze before rolling him off. Nico giggles and stands. He turns to Roman. Roman raises an eyebrow.

“Hug?” Nico asks and opens his arms.

Roman smirks "Ok." Roman hugs him. Nico closes his eyes and smiles. Ori looks at Pete with this "Mom and Dad get back together" look. Pete smiles and gives her a “I hope so” look. Roman rubs his back. Nico relaxes. Roman sighs "Nico what I said still holds up. Don't give me false hope." he gives him a squeeze.

“I know. I won’t.”

"Also, you're still dead." He smirks and frowns at the same time.

Nico sighs. “Yeah...”

"And if you come back...you will have no memories." 

“Wait. You said if you tried making Nico a physical form again that you’d both be out for a long time.” Nemo says. 

Pete looks up. “I can help!”

"We still don't know if he would keep his memories." Roman points out.

"If I still had Nico's books, I could just copy his memories over," Logan says.

Nico blinks. “About that...” Logan raises an eyebrow. “I put them in Lokoi’s domain.”

“Okay. We can just go get them. Or I can.” Lue shrugs. 

“Yeah. Thing is... I went trying to find them because I was going to put them back, but they’re gone.”

"So Lokoi moved them. They can't be destroyed because then you would have no memories at all, right?" Roman asks

"Not exactly, Nico's books ended at his burning. All his new memories are play in new books as he was reborn as a grey side. He just also happens to have all of his old memories copy over." Logan answers

"How do you know that to be true?" Patton asks

"Because the books can't leave the library. It's like flash drives and the library is the computer. You take the book out then we would not have that knowledge. Given that the books are gone, and Nico still knows everything that means he is no longer attached to those sets of books." Logan pushes his glasses up.

“So, what you’re saying is that if I came back, I would still have these memories?” Nico asks.

"We don't know is what I'm saying. Which is why I would have like your books. I can't read the grey sides books." 

“That’s because you need that gray side to be with you. Gray sides are very big on privacy.” Nico says.

"If we turn you back into a light side, you won't be a gray side anymore and most likely loss your memories." 

Nico nods. “I’ll go find them.” Lue sinks out. 

“Wait. You said something about someone giving me my snakes for emotional support like you gave Logan Merlin?” Nemo asks. 

Nico takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Can... I ask who?” Nemo asks slower. 

Nico hesitates a moment before looking up. “Me.” Nemo blinks. “Before the split- actually since you were in the dark side, I was like your guardian of sorts. Malice fed you insecurities and I had to do something to help you cope. When Roman tried to split you and your dark side, I got pulled into the mix. So that- thing... that was pulled from you. That was an unstable fusion of me, Depression, and Deceit. Deceit eventually found his way back to you, but Depression and I remained with Depression taking the lead. That was... until I fell in love.” Nico looks down. “Love is powerful... When we died, I came back by myself. Depression was no longer connected to me until the disease was introduced.”

"So is Depression still connected to you?" Roman asks.

“No. Now that the disease has been cured it can’t use me like a puppet. Plus, I beat the shit out of it.” Nico smirks then frowns. “I... won’t remember this. The gray side’s memories are a one-way passage. We have our memories from when we were light or dark sides, but when we pass over, we won’t remember being a gray side.”

“Write it down. You can read it when you get back.” Nemo offers. 

Nico smiles sadly. “Nemo... some things aren’t meant to be remembered.”

“They are if they are a part of your character.”

"You can write down only what you want to remember. Like writing down the good you did as a grey side." Roman suggests.

Nico nods. “Okay.” Nemo summons a pen and paper and hands them to him. 

Lue rises up. “Found them. Lokoi was going to give them to Pete for Christmas.” Pete giggles. Lue gives the books to Logan.

Logan nods "I'll go organize these. Can someone put George to bed?" He looks down at the sleeping side.

"We still should wait a day. I'm feeling really drained at the moment blasting three people and I don't think Pete has that much energy to give."

Virgil picks George up and sinks out. Nico nods. “I can wait.”

“I can’t but I will.” Pete offers a smile.

“Hey... tomorrow’s Christmas Eve...” Nemo says.

Logan nods "That will give me time to organize these." Logan sinks out.

Roman smirks "That will be one Christmas present." 

Nico smiles. “So... are you two...” Nemo raises a brow.

Roman looks at Nemo. "It's... complicated. I want to believe everything will be ok now, but... I have been burning too many times to believe anymore." 

Nico nods. "I respect whatever your decision is."

Roman looks at Nico. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course." Nico lets him lead.

Roman takes him to his room. He closes the door. "Ok, I'm going to be honest with you. I miss you, a lot. It's so lonely without you around. You understood me better than anyone else and I trusted you. That trusted got broken but it wasn't your complete fault. It never is and that frustrates me to all hell. If it was just you doing it, that would be easy, but knowing you weren't in your right mind complicates things. It gives me hope that the man I love is still there but at the same time something keeps taking him away from me and every time it does my heart breaks again. I want to love, I want to hold you and you to hold me and just be happy, but I can't keep losing you. I need to know that this is the last time this is going to happen. That I can trust you to be the man I love. Until you can, I can't be with you." 

Nico closes his eyes and nods. He stays silent for a long moment. "Words are meaningless. Watch me and let my actions prove if I am who you knew me to be." He finally says.

"That was the plan." Roman sighs "Write that down. Anything that can help you get better. You aren't alone. Everyone is going to help you improve but you also need to want it." Roman cubs Nico's face. "Come back to me Nico. I know you’re in there. You fought so hard. Don't give up." 

Nico smiles. "I won't." Roman kisses his head then rests his head on his.

Nico closes his eyes and holds him. "Can you promise me something though?"

"What?"

"When I get back... Can I have my hair back!? I hate this color." Nico picks at his auburn bangs and makes a face of disgust.

Roman laughs "Of course sunshine." Nico smiles and kisses his hand. "You still love me?"

"Of course. I never stopped. My love for you is what kept me from giving up and just giving in to Depression."

Roman smiles at him. "What made me so special? I never understood how you could fight so hard for me?"

Nico cups his face. "You would do the same for me. You have done the same for me. You love fiercely and you protect those you care about with courage and honor. You deserve the greatest riches in the world, and I will do anything to make sure you feel that you are the noble prince I know you to be."

Roman holds his hand still touching his face. "You always had a way with words to raise my pride." he smiles at him a hint of love in his eyes.

Nico rubs his thumb over Roman's cheek. "You always made me feel safe." his golden eyes glisten.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please, while I know it's you. I don't know what will happen when you come back but right now feels right. It's so lonely sleeping alone." 

Nico nods. "Of course." Roman hugs him. Nico holds him tightly. "I love you, my Prince."

"And I love my sunshine. You are my sunshine. My only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear; how much I love you." He looks him in the eye. "Please don't take my sunshine away." 

Nico smiles as tears slide down his cheeks. He bites his trembling lip. "Never again." Roman kisses him. Nico closes his eyes and relaxes into it. His hand slides up to the back of Roman's head and he kisses back gently. Roman holds him close and goes deeper. Nico hums and lets him. Roman gives him one more kiss before resting his head on his shoulder. Nico nuzzles him and pets his hair.

Roman relaxes. "I'm tired." he chuckles.

Nico smirks. "To bed then." he sweeps Roman off his feet and carries him to the bed. He lays him down and slides in next to him, pulling the blankets over them.

"You picked me up. What that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. It means I'm stronger. My insecurities aren't controlling me anymore and that is reflected in my physical strength."

Roman smiles "Good to know." He yawns "Make sure you write that letter. I think it will help you. As much as I love being the hero, it's nice to be the one sweep off my feet." 

Nico nods and smirks. "I will. But I like watching you. You're cute when you're tired."

Roman chuckles and nuzzles close. "Ah nice to know you think I'm cute." he giggles.

"You are downright adorable and handsome at the same time. Sometimes I think I'm gonna go blind because I can't handle your handsomedorableness."

"Oh, noooo I need to get you sunglasses to protect your beautiful eyes."

Nico giggles. "Wait no. That's backward. You need the sunglasses because I'm your sunshine."

"We both will just be blind. Blinded by love." Roman giggles. Nico grins and kisses him lightly.

"That said I would love a pair of rose-tinted sunglasses."

Roman hums at the kiss. "Anything for you. Speaking of rose’s, I kept the garden in good shape. Maybe if we get back together, we should go on a date there. Like old times." 

Nico smiles. "Sounds romantic. Though I have to check my calendar. Hmmm... Let’s see." Nico swipes his finger across his hand. "Fall asleep with Roman in my arms. Can't miss that. Wake up to his beautiful handsome face. Spend the day telling him how beautiful he is and how he's my everything. Show him how special he is to me and make sure he's never alone or unheard. Make sure he's well taken care of and that he feels included. Yeah, I'm verrry busy."

Roman laughs "You always made me feel important." Roman rests his head on his chest.

"You are important." Nico smiles and kisses his head. "Goodnight love."

Roman squeezes him. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this was all just a dream."

"I'll still be here. Don't worry."

Roman sighs "Ok, Goodnight sunshine." Roman closes his eyes. Nico watches him for a while longer before summoning the pen and paper Nemo gave him and writing a letter to himself. Once he finishes it, he sets it on the bedside table and closes his eyes.


	11. New Birth And Beginnings

Logan is manually putting Nico's books back on his shelf when Virgil walks up. "Hey."

"I'll come to bed when I'm done."

Virgil sighs. "And how long will that be?"

"A few hours." Logan looks through a book. "I have to do it manually because I am NOT getting character bleed and having a wet dream about Roman." Logan shivers in disgust and the idea.

Virgil snorts. "I can help."

"That would be lovely." Virgil smiles and starts scanning through them. He begins to read them faster than Logan. Logan blinks a few times starting to feel very tired but still has a few books left in his pile.

Virgil looks over and whispers to himself. "Going down in five." he keeps scanning, though still glancing at Logan.

Logan shakes his head. "Need more than five." He yawns and has been staring at the same page for 3 minutes.

Virgil rolls his eyes and puts his book down. "No. It's time. Come on."

"But this needs to be finished so Nico can come back."

"You can finish tomorrow morning." Virgil takes the book from Logan and picks him up.

"Merlin's probably already asleep. You should follow your bird's lead." Logan groans but doesn't fight back. Virgil sinks into Logan's room and lays him down. He crawls in next to him and nuzzles him. Logan nuzzles him back and curls up. "Goodnight Star..." Virgil pets his hair, closing his eyes. Logan hums in response and is out. Virgil smiles a bit before drifting off himself.

…

Roman wakes the next morning. He blinks and feels the space next to him empty. He looks around but he's alone. He clutches his fists and hits the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sighs and lays back down.

The door squeaks. Nico comes in with two mugs of coffee. "Oh. Hey, sorry I tried to get back before you woke up."

Roman blinks "Oh... Yeah." He relaxes.

Nico sits on the edge of the bed and offers him one of the mugs. "You thought I left... Didn't you?"

Roman takes it and looks down. "Do you blame me?"

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Roman looks at his cup. "It just felt too good to be true." He shrugs "I had a lot of dreams about us being happy. They were good dreams but made reality a nightmare. I thought last night was one of them."

Nico nods and takes his hand. "But it wasn't. I'm here. I'm me." he offers a smile.

"For how long? Once you’re a light side and forget... Where will you be?" Roman looks concern and scared.

Nico picks up the letter he wrote to himself. "This is everything I need to remember from my perspective. Nemo also has a lot of insight and can fill in what I don't have."

"Can I read it?" Nico thinks it over before handing it to him. Roman opens it. "I never did read the note you wrote to me. I was too angry at you to care. I don't remember where it went."

"Nemo has it, but it's okay." Roman nods and starts reading the letter.

_'Nico, I wrote this letter to you while I was still a gray side. There are many things that shouldn't be remembered, and there are some things you should. First off, Roman doesn't hate you. He was sad and angry. He was grieving in his own way because he lost you long before you died. You were infected with a disease designed by Depression. Those voices and horrible screeching you would hear? That's the effect of the disease. You managed it for a long time but came to the conclusion that it was all you and you needed to be removed._

_The truth is, it wasn't you draining them. It was the disease. It created an open connection between you and Depression that made you its puppet. You burned your room down in an attempt to save the others. You became a gray side and was immediately taken under Depression's wing. Nemo and Logan began searching for answers and Logan got character bleed from reading your books and was infected. You thought it was Depression trying to create another Insecurity for it to use, but then Depression sent you to infect Nemo as well. As Nemo got worse, that's when you realized it wasn't you or Depression trying to make another Insecurity. It was a disease that multiplies your insecurities to the point of you being ineffective at your job._

_Your job was managing insecurities. What better way to take you out, huh? Nemo fell hard but Roman was there to help him keep his footing. You went searching for a cure when Pete helped Nemo from spiraling downwards by flooding him with perseverance. That gave you an idea and you were going to investigate when Insecurity took over. No one was seriously hurt, just a few scares. Insecurity went after Roman, but you wouldn't let it touch him. You strangled your body with shadows until you passed out, and when you woke up, you were in control for a few minutes. You went back to Depression to report you had failed when it captured you. You fought back vigorously and after two days, you finally managed to break free and beat Depression's ass. You got back to tell the others the cure was for all the positive traits to blast the infected person with energy. Logan was lost for a bit, but Nemo saved him (bring it up later if he's feeling insecure) and he was the first to be cured, then Nemo, then you. Roman took you to his room to talk and this is what he said:  
_

_I'm going to be honest with you. I miss you, a lot. It's so lonely without you around. You understood me better than anyone else and I trusted you. That trusted got broken but it wasn't your complete fault. It never is and that frustrates me to all hell. If it was just you doing it that would be easy, but knowing you weren't in your right mind complicates things. It gives me hope that the man I love is still there but at the same time something keeps taking him away from me and every time it does my heart breaks again. I want to love, I want to hold you and you to hold me and just be happy, but I can't keep losing you. I need to know that this is the last time this is going to happen. That I can trust you to be the man I love. Until you can, I can't be with you."  
_

_Also:  
_

_"Write that down. Anything that can help you get better. You aren't alone. Everyone is going to help you improve but you also need to want it. Come back to me, Nico. I know you’re in there. You fought so hard. Don't give up."  
_

_I know you are strong. You may not remember all this but believe it to be true. You beat up Depression! You killed Malice and Deceit. You helped raise Terra and gave birth to two beautiful girls. You have a family who loves you and supports you and Roman who I know means everything to you. If you can't fight for yourself, at least for them. Love yourself. And list three positive things every day.'_

Roman smiles "Yeah, I think that will work." Roman hands it back to him and leans on him.

"I hope it works."

Roman chuckled "You should sign it. Then you really will know it's from you."

Nico chuckles and does so before setting it aside. "Oh yes, because anyone else would know all that," he smirks and kisses Roman's head.

"Hey, you never know. The things that goes on in your head." Roman pokes his head.

Nico giggles. "Nemo's is busier. Mine's usually on a one-track of how much I adore you.” Roman smirks and playfully shoves him. Nico just giggles more.

"WE LOVE THE EARTH! IT IS OUR PLANET!" Nemo's voice carries from downstairs.

"Seems Nemo's found a new song to pester us with." Nico laughs.

Roman laughs and takes Nico's hand. "I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. Can we go to the garden?"

Nico beams. "I'd love to. Breakfast in the garden?"

"Sure." Roman nuzzles his neck. Nico hums and closes his eyes.

Roman kisses his neck and stands up. "Too bad we don't have our necklaces. I kinda regret throwing mine in the ocean."

Nico shivers and rubs his neck. He opens his mouth and closes it. "I think Nemo wants to talk to you."

"Can't he wait?" Roman takes his hands and pulls him up.

Nico smiles softly and sighs. "It won't take long. He'll be excited."

"Nemo fish up the necklace, didn't he?"

"I can't say." Nico zips his lips.

Roman laughs "You know what? How about this. If we get back together, let's make new necklaces. A sign of a new age in our relationship."

Nico smiles. "Sounds good to me." Roman starts to drag Nico to the mirror. Nico stops. "Wait." he snaps his fingers and changes into her female form. She looks up sheepishly. "If... You don't mind."

Roman holds her close. "Not at all princess." Nico smiles and kisses his cheek. She follows him through the mirror. Roman takes her straight to the garden. Nico holds his hand as they walk, smile never ceasing. "You have a beautiful smile, I missed it."

Nico smiles wider and looks at him. "I missed everything about you." she picks a small sunflower and carefully places it in his hair.

Roman smiles "Same can be said about you Sunshine." Nico can't stop smiling. She holds both his hands and kisses him gently. Roman kisses her back and rests his head on her shoulder. "I've missed this."

Nico sighs contently. "I have too." she holds him close. "Mi amor. Mi Principe."

Roman nuzzles her and kisses her neck sweetly. "mi princesa." Nico purrs. Roman continues to kiss her all over. Nico closes her eyes and melts in his arms. Roman holds her loving. "I think I fell in love again." He continues to kiss her.

Nico giggles. "I think I have too." she starts kissing him passionately. Roman kisses back and dips her. Butterflies fly around them. Nico squeals in surprise before moaning. She loves when he does this when she has to trust he won't drop her. She trusts him. She hopes to prove he can trust her too.

Roman pulls her back up and looks at her love and passion in his eyes. "I haven't felt this good in a while."

Nico breathes deeply and strokes his face. "Neither have I..." she admits.

"I hope we can keep it that way." He picks a rose and puts it in her hair.

Nico smiles. "I'm sure we can."

Roman smiles and lays her down on a picnic blanket. "You wanted breakfast." Roman summons a basket.

Nico giggles. "Yes, I'm sure this will do."

"I've missed your laugh."

Nico just giggles more. "I think you just miss what else this mouth can do." she jokes.

Roman blushes "I was thinking after breakfast we can go horseback riding?"

Nico beams. "That sounds amazing!" Roman's phone goes off with a text alert. It's soon followed by one, two, three, then five tones. Roman looks at his phone. The first is a picture from Sham to the group of Roman and Nico kissing in the garden.

'Romico sails.'

'WOOOOOO!' Nemo texts. 'WAIT' 'SHOIT' 'SHAM ROMAN IS IN THE GROUP'

'... Oops'

'HA! I BEAT YOUR BET NEMO!' Virgil texts.

'DID NOT! I BET ON LAST NIGHT! YOU BET WHEN NICO IS A LIGHT SIDE AGAIN!'

'DID NOT!'

'you're all children...' Lue texts.

"What is it?" Nico asks, frowning.

Roman laughs 'Sham why are you spying on me?' "There was a bet." Roman shows her his phone.

'UHHHHHHH'

'CAUGHT IN THE ACT! SHAM RUN!' Nemo texts.

'I WASNT STALKING YOU I SWEAR I WAS GOING TO THW WORKSHOP'

'Guys, we all know that this isn't the first kiss. I mean this is Romico we're talking about.' Lue texts.

Nico reads through all of it and laughs. "Figure they all wanted us back together."

Nico smiles softly then looks down. "Don't feel pressured into anything. Do what feels right for you. Please."

"Of course, we're not back together yet. That won't happen until you prove to me that this." He takes her hand. "Will stay and I put our new necklace around your neck. You want to be my partner? You are going to earn it."

Nico smirks and nods. "I will."

Roman looks at his phone. 'Just so you know we are not back together, so no one has won the bet. ;)'

'HA! THE GAME IS ON NEMO!'

'YOU WONT WIN! >:o'

'... Is that supposed to be scary?'

'no. That's my war face. WHATS WRONG WITH MY WAR FACE VIRGIL!?'

'can you two please take this off the group text and for the LAST TIME STOP SINGING THAT SONG JUST FOR THAT ONE LINE!?' Lue texts.

'AWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE!' Lokoi texts.

'what? Oh the one about the rinos? -lenny face-' Nemo texts.

'Nemo. I. Swear. You. Are. Going. To. Regret. This.'

'oh im so scared'

"You might want to turn your volume off if you want to eat in peace," Nico smirks.

Roman puts his phone on silent. "Way ahead of you." He takes a bit of his sandwich. "I feel kinda bad, I'm taking you out on this nice date and you’re not going to remember it."

Nico shrugs. "Sometimes you just gotta live in the moment."

"At least there is photo evidence now." He chuckles. Nico giggles. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Roman scoots over and opens his camera. He starts a video. "Hey, future Nico, it's Roman and past grey side Nico."

Nico snorts and breaks into laughter. "Yeah. Great way to introduce me."

"I know isn't it great? I'm just wanted to leave you this video to tell you that I do love you. I love you so much and..." Roman chokes up.

Nico bites her lip and gives Roman's hand a squeeze. She already feels tears springing to her eyes. "You are forgiven. We're gonna do better, okay? We're strong. We can do it. I wrote a letter to you that Roman will give you and it'll explain what's happened and how you're back." She looks down and wipes her eyes.

Roman kisses her cheek. "I know you’re in there Nico. The person I love is in there." He points at Nico's heart. "You just need to prove it to me. I don't know how long it will take but I believe in your sunshine. I'm waiting for you."

Nico lays her head on Roman's shoulder. "Love yourself. That's the first step. Love yourself and know who you are. You got this."

"I don't know what will happen when you come back. I might be a little distant for a little bit but I'm not mad at you. It's just hard, it's hard on both of us and..." Roman takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry this all happened. I know it was no one's fault but Nico." Tears form in his eyes. "You are an amazing person when your yourself and I just want to be with you. So please, please come back to me." He begs. Nico covers her mouth and leans out of the camera's view crying, pleading, hoping that she'll be strong enough when she comes back. Roman looks at her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Nico shakes her head. "I'm okay. Just-" she looks back at him. "I hope I can do this."

Roman cups her face. "You can do anything you put your mind to. It's not a matter of if, it's when and I will wait for you until the day Thomas dies." Nico sniffles and kisses him. Roman kisses her back. Nico pulls out and calms down a bit. Roman looks back at the camera. "Anyway, just hang in there." Roman smiles and wipes his eyes. "I love you sunshine, make me proud." He turns the camera off. 

...  
  
Nico walks the perimeter of the circle. "I never thought I'd be here again..." she mumbles.

"Okay, so what is going to happen, just so we're ready?" Nemo asks.

Pete sits down, holding her belly. Nico smiles at her. "You're gonna be a great mom." Pete smiles back.

"Just like last time I'm going to use my creative energy to rip Nico out from the gray sides. It's going to hurt again there is nothing I can do about that. Pete is here to make sure we don't pass out before or after it's done." Roman looks at Nico. "You ready?"

Nico takes a deep breath and nods. "As I'll ever be."

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I need to." Nico smiles at him. "I'm sure." Roman nods he takes a deep breath and raises his hands and the circle glows. Nico squeezes her eyes shut. It feels like she's being stabbed by thousands of needles of ice all over her skin. She bites her lip hard to keep from screaming. Roman looks at her and pants trying to make this as fast as possible. Nico grunts and clenches and unclenches her fist. The ice turns to fire and suddenly if feels like she's reliving her death. She screams and falls to her hands and knees. She covers her face with her hands, continuing to scream her throat dead. Nemo holds Pete as she keeps her hand on Roman's shoulder.

Roman closes his eyes. "Almost done." Nico continues screaming and sobbing. Nico's hair changes back to its fiery glory and Roman fall to his knees panting when he's finished. Nemo helps support him while Pete continues giving him energy. She feels tired but pushes through. Nico falls on her side, gasping and coughing. Roman takes Pete's hand off. "I'm good, thanks." Pete nods and goes to Nico, giving her energy as well. Nico pants and slowly calms down. "Sit me down." He asks Nemo. Nemo does so. Roman watches Nico.

Nico looks up and blinks. "What... Where am I...?" she looks around before her eyes narrow again and she looks up. "Pete?"

"Mom?"

Nico looks around. "Nemo... Roman. Where are they?" Pete points and Nico looks. Her eyes widen and she looks at her hands and backs up at Roman. She shakily stands and slowly walks over to them.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We- we had breakfast this morning. In the garden. On a picnic. Sham took a picture of us then we made a video together."

Nemo's eyes widen. "Oh... My gosh. I'm an idiot."

Nico looks at Nemo. "Keep up that talk and I'm going to physically fight you."

"No- I mean. Why didn't I think of that!? You remembered everything that happened in the Imagination even after you came back as an actual light side."

"That makes things a little easier. Here." Roman hands her the note.

Nico takes it. "Yup. I wrote this last night. After you fell asleep."

"So, you remember everything?"

"Everything... Except what happened in the gray side. I remember talking about it and what I wrote about it on here." Nico shakes the paper. "I don't remember the specifics though. Except feeling like my face was falling off when I was all bruised up... That wasn't nice."

Roman nods "What I said still stands. This does make things a LOT easier, but you still need to prove to me that this is going to stick."

Nico nods. "I will." Pete groans and sits down.

"Pete go rest."

"K-kay..." Pete stands and sways.

"Pete?" Nico reaches to steady her.

Pete waves her off. "I'm fine." she sinks out and rises up in her room. She goes to the bathroom and finds her underwear wet. "Ssssshit..." she lowers herself down as she passes out.  
  
...

Roman slowly stands up. "I'm going to go rest too. Even with Pete, that does a number and it's better safe than sorry." Roman looks at Nico before looking away.

Nico nods. "Okay. I'll see you later then..." she sinks out. Roman sinks out and collapses on his bed.

...

Nico rises up in her room, everything bright and happy like it was before she died. She giggles to herself before crashing on her bed and passing out.  
  
...  
  
Pete blinks and looks around. She feels herself laying on the cold tile. She wonders why when she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasps and breathes quickly. "N-No. It's just- false labor. Yeah. The baby' not due for- like- three more weeks. Yeah. AH!" She curls up and holds herself. She needs to pull her pants back up, but she just can't. Her phone is in the other room. She cries. "Help! Someone pleases!" she calls weakly. Ori comes in. Pete cries on the ground. Ori frowns and goes over and helps her up. Pete gasps in pain and holds her stomach again.

'Baby?'

"I- ah! I don't- know! Ohhh!" Pete squeezes her eyes shut and shakes.

Ori texts Nemo. 'Pete her bathroom help'

Nemo rises up. "Hey- oh." he summons a blanket and wraps it around her. Pete takes deep breaths. 

"H-hurtsssss!"

"Okay. Ori text Logan and tell him to be ready." Nemo helps Pete limp to her bed. "Did your water break?"

"I- I don't know." Ori texts Logan. Ori looks at the floor and claps.

Nemo looks over and goes back into the bathroom. "Wha- oh. Okay." he goes back out.

Pete gasps and squeezes her eyes shut. "Ah ah!" 

"Shh... Deep breaths." Nemo rubs her arm. "We're gonna go to the room, okay?" Pete nods. "Ori, can you text Raven please?" Nemo carefully picks her up and sinks into the room. Ori texts Raven.   
  
...  
  
Logan is running around when Nemo and Pete appear. "You're 3 weeks early!?"

"Logan please." Nemo helps Pete on the bed. Pete pants and closes her eyes.

"Please what? I'm working as fast as I can." Logan hooks Pete up.

"Calm down." Nemo places his hand on Logan's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Pete gasps. 

"Ah!" Raven rises up. He looks around, looking out of place and uncertain.

Logan looks at Raven. "You. Support. Now." Logan continues to work.

Raven looks at Nemo. "Come here." Raven goes over to him. Pete looks at him.

"R-Rave?" she looks exhausted already.

"Hey..." Raven brushes her bangs back. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible." Pete closes her eyes. Nemo starts setting up equipment as well.

"Hold her hand."

Raven does so. Pete closes her eyes. "Okay. We're ready." Nemo finishes setting up equipment.  
  
...  
  
It's been three hours and the baby still hasn't been delivered yet. "Logan, can you tell Patton we're gonna be late to dinner?" Nemo asks. 

Pete groans. "I want a fucking hamburger."

"You'll just throw it up once contractions take full force," Nemo says.

Logan texts Patton. "What is taking so long?"

"Sometimes labor takes a long time," Nemo says. "Then again, it's early..."

"H-He." Pete huffs.

"We could cut her stomach open and take it from there."

"No. The passage is open and nothing's wrong. Just let her body work naturally. We can give her a drug to induce labor, but I don't want to do surgery if we don't have to."

  
  
Raven squeezes her hand. Pete smiles at him. "It's okay. N-Nemo and Logan know what they're doing."

"I know. Just-" Raven looks down. "I don't like seeing you in pain." Logan looks at his phone. 5:37 pm. 

...  
  
Nico comes downstairs. "Hey."

Patton looks at her. "Yeah." He smiles

Nico smiles back. She looks around. "Where's Nemo?"

"Pete went into labor," Lue says from pacing.

Nico pales. "What?"

"Isn't she early?"

"Yup." Lue continues pacing. Sham grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. Lue sighs and sits down.

"Where is she?" 

Sham goes over and takes her hand. They sink out to the room in the Imagination. Pete rolls her head over. "Mom?" Raven turns.

"Hey, sweetie." Nico approaches and smiles at her. Pete smiles back. Nico looks to Raven and offers her hand. "Good to meet you." 

Raven looks surprised before shaking her hand. "You too."

Nico looks to Nemo. "How long had it been?"

"Almost four hours. If contractions don't start soon, we're going to induce them." Nemo says. Nico nods and sits down, still holding Pete's hand.

"You're doing great."

"Thanks, Mom..." Pete smiles. "I'm glad you're here..."  
  
...  
  
A few more hours pass and it's approaching midnight. Nemo, Logan, Raven, and Nico have downed coffee. Pete still whines for food, which Nemo refuses to give her. Pete throws her head back and groans. Logan looks up from his book. Pete makes a small scream. Nemo looks back at Logan and nods. Logan puts his book down and comes over.

Pete squeezes Raven's hand. "Ha- ah!"

"Just keep breathing," Nemo says and gathers the rags. He places his hand on her belly. Pete squeezes her eyes shut. 

"Ahhhh!"

"You go this. Just push." 

Pete squeezes her eyes shut and pushes. She screams. "DAAAD!" Nico rubs her hand.

Roman shows "Sweetheart." Roman goes overhand pets her hair. "Keep pushing."

Raven stays out of his way, still holding her hand. Pete cries and gasps. "Deep breathes Pete," Nemo says.

"Follow me." Nico takes long deep breaths. Pete does her best to follow.

"Okay. Push hard in three, two, one." Nemo counts down and Pete pushes, screaming again. After a long struggle, they finally hear a baby crying. Nemo takes him and cleans him up while Logan cleans up Pete. Nico kisses Pete's head.

"You did so good." Pete smiles at her, exhausted. Roman massages her head. Pete looks over to Roman and Raven before closing her eyes.

Roman hums a tune. Logan finishes and goes to Nemo. "The baby?"

Nemo looks at him. “Seems healthy, but I’m concerned about his development since he’s so early."

"We just have to watch and see. I'm worried about Pete. You shouldn't have used her while she was this close."

“I didn’t know...” Nemo looks back at Pete. He brings the baby over to Pete and carefully sets him in her arms. Pete smiles at him through tears and strokes his face. 

Nico pets his head. “He’s beautiful.”

Raven wants to touch him, but he’s scared. Pete looks at him and takes his hand, bringing it over to the baby’s cheek. He gently strokes his cheek and the baby reaches his tiny hand up to wrap around his finger. Raven’s face changes into what can only be described as the “I’m a dad now” face as tears form in his eyes. “Mahaz...” He whispers. Nemo writes down the information and weight on a clipboard.

"Welcome to the family." Roman smirks at the baby and Raven.

There’s a knock on the door. “Raven? Can you please?” Nemo asks. 

Raven goes to the door and opens it. “Oh. Hey Pops.”

“Hey. Are they okay?” Lue asks.

Nemo turns around. “Pops!?”

Lue smirks and puts his hand on Raven’s shoulder. “This is my child. Hiss hiss.”

Sham pokes his head out from behind Lue. “That was a horrible impression of Dad and he’s been completely calm the whole time. I think he paced less than you ever have.” Nemo chuckles. 

“I did not!” Lue huffs and crosses his arms. 

Pete giggles and waves them over. “Come ‘ere Gramps.” 

Lue sighs. “I’m not that old...” he comes in, followed by Sham and Ori. Lue’s eyes widen at the baby in Pete’s arms and he slowly reaches out a finger, rubbing Mahaz’s cheek. Sham comes around to the other side, occasionally glaring at Raven.

Ori giggles at the baby. Roman looks around. "Ok don't crowd her. Pete is very tired." Ori backs up.

“No, they’re okay.” Pete offers a smile. Nico rubs her arm. 

'What is the baby's name?' Ori asks

"Mahaz." Pete smiles.

“Mahaz?” Nico asks. 

“Pete’s choice. Means an end or new growth.” Raven says.

Pete boops Mahaz’s nose. “Little Mae.”

“He’s so cute.” Lue tickles him. 

“I’m glad you agree, Gramps.” Pete grins. Lue groans. 

“If I’m Gramps then what is Roman and Nico?”

“Grandpa and Grandma,” Nico smirks.

"No, I'm still your Dad." Roman pokes her nose.

Pete giggles. “That’s why you’re Grandpa.”

Roman laughs "God you make me feel old."

Pete laughs. Nico smiles at them. “Did you happen to breast pump yet or no?” Nemo asks. 

Pete shakes her head. “I didn’t think it would be this early.”

Nemo nods. “I have to warn you... he is very premature... you’re going to have to watch him carefully.”

Raven holds Pete’s hand. “We will.”

"I think we will keep you and the baby here for the night just as a safety procedure," Logan says.

Nemo nods in agreement. Pete whines. "But Christmas!"

"Is tomorrow morning," Nemo says.

"Umm... it is tomorrow," Lue says.

"Oh."

"We can just bring her to Christmas!" Sham says.

"I can arrange that." Roman smiles

"Food." Pete whines.

"Yes. Food." Nemo goes to sink out. 

"You might want to change your shirt." Nico comments.

"Will do."

"We ate your plates out of the fridge," Sham says. Nemo gives a thumbs up and sinks out. Raven continues playing with Mahaz who yawns. He smirks. Pete smiles at him.

Roman looks at him. "How you feel?"

"Hmm?" Raven looks up.

Roman chuckles "How do you feel."

"Uhh... scared out of my mind." Raven looks back to Mahaz who won't let his finger go. He smiles lovingly. "But I feel like everything is gonna turn out fine."

Roman nods "He's your responsibility too. He is going to look up to you."

"I know. That's what scares me..." Nico puts her hand on Raven's shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. 

Logan walks up. "I need to take the baby now." Pete bites her lip but lets Logan take him.

Logan takes him away. Roman pat's his shoulder. "You will see him again."

Pete sighs. "He'll be glued to you and soon you'll be begging someone to take him for a bit." Nico chuckles. Pete smiles softly. 

"I think I'm gonna sleep now." Sham squeezes Ori's hand.

Ori squeezes him back. "Ok sweetie we will leave you be."

Sham and Ori sink out. Pete closes her eyes. Lue rubs Raven's back. Raven sighs. "I will never understand how she can be so strong..." He looks down.

"She gets it from her mother." Roman smirks

"And her father." Nico pouts.

"Well, goodnight and Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was shorter than most. I finished it in a day! Anyway, I hope you liked it a lot calmer than I thought it was going to be, to be honest. Nico and Roman still need to work things out, so let's see if they can. Lol, I know the answer, but I'm not telling you -evil laugh-.
> 
> The next one is about Lue, so that means sex. I'll keep the warns as always, but at this point, anyone reading this probably doesn't care. There is also a pinch of Terra in the next story. 
> 
> Alright I hope you enjoyed and I wish you a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
